


Sincerely Yours

by Maki_Banana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, M/M, Romantic Comedy, attempted..., the rating is just for the language, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/pseuds/Maki_Banana
Summary: Yuri writes letters to his crushes when his feelings are so intense he doesn't know what else to do. What will happen if his most deepest secret letters will one day be sent out?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, side pair: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito
Comments: 44
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--> Inspired by (specifically) the Netflix original movie "To All The Boys I've Loved Before" (and not the book)
> 
> Just a heads up! This is a very cliche fanfic with a lot of predictable outcomes because that's what I'm actually trying to write. I wanted to place all of the romcom tropes I could think of here. I hope you'll enjoy the cliche-ness of it all!

Last year of high school was said to be the most memorable year as what his father kept on repeating to him on his first day of school as a senior. As for Chinen Yuri, it might be true. In his case, all of his school years were pretty boring and uneventful. He was your typical straight A's student who was always the butt of all the jokes about "nerds". This was nothing to him, thinking it was just his classmates' immaturity so they'll get old and the jokes and teasing would, too. He isn't really hated and he isn't loved very much as well. He doesn't stand out, unless it was time to give out their test results. But other than that, he was just a normal classmate.

Yuri was walking in the hallways of their school. Classes were finally finished and he can't wait to lie down on his comfy bed. He could already imagine how warm and fuzzy it would feel especially with his new velvet comforter.

"Hey, Chii!"

Yuri's imagination was interrupted by his best friend, Keito. 

"Hi there." Yuri bumped Keito's shoulder playfully.

"Did you know about Ryosuke and Machiko?" Keito walked closer to Yuri to minimize the volume of his voice as he held on tighter to his sling bag, making his uniform get crumpled.

"Might've heard of it, yeah." Yuri pulled his blazer down to flatten out the little wrinkles.

"Dude! Insane! Did you know what happened, really?"

"Nope." Yuri shook his head.

"Yamada just rejected the most popular girl in school—" Keito then gritted his teeth, " _and said to be the hottest..._ " He rolled his eyes, unamused.

"Yamada? The most popular guy here? The playboy who all the girls are dying to be with? Rejected the girl equivalent to him?" Yuri raised his eyebrows, surprised. 

"Yeah... You'd think Yamada would do anything to date anyone, right? I'm pretty sure she's only the second person he rejected. Oh, wait! Third!” Keito started counting with his fingers, “First was Hana in fifth grade, then Kenichi from ninth grade and finally, Machiko." Keito nodded as they finally reached the hallways and they both took their white shoes off to change to their black shoes.

Yuri just chuckled and shook his head, not really interested in all of this gossip.

"Yamada is actually single! Or so I've heard..." Keito patted Yuri's shoulder.

"And? Why are you telling me this?" Yuri raised an eyebrow at Keito.

"Didn't you have a crush on him?"

Yuri's eyes widened in amusement. "Gosh, no! Keito! That was five—six years ago! In seventh grade!"

"I bet you still do! You still feel his lips lingering on yours, don't you?" Keito then made a kissing sound.

"Wha—stop that!" Yuri shoved Keito's face away, both still giggling at each other. "That was just because of a stupid dare! Look, I was in seventh grade! And he was _the_ popular one and I got to kiss him. That's enough reason why eleven year-old me would fall for him."

"Well, eleven year-old you was pretty shallow." Keito rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Yuri sarcastically replied, giving Keito a fake grin.

"He's still popular now, so what's the difference?" Keito still did not let go of the topic.

"The difference is, me. I don't like him that way anymore, okay? Leave my seventh grade feelings alone now." Yuri shook his head.

"Fine! I'm just helping you find a boyfriend." Keito said, shrugging as they stopped walking on an intersection.

"I don't need to find one now." Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Look, you gotta loosen up a bit, Chii! You gotta break out from that straight A image once in a while." Keito winked.

"Bad influence." Yuri pointed at Keito with a disapproving look.

Keito just shrugged "Well, you better go to this year’s Christmas party at Nakajimas! It’s an opportunity!"

“Nope.... Mmm-mmm.” Yuri firmly shook his head.

“Oh, come on! Accompany me? Please?” Keito grinned, folding his hands below his chin, begging.

Yuri sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Yey!” Keito punched the air.

“I said, I’ll think about it!” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“I’m already going to take that as a yes! Well! Better get going!” Keito waved goodbye before Yuri could continue the argument.

"See ya'!" Yuri could only roll his eyes as he waved his hand to Keito as well. They took separate paths to their houses.

As soon as Yuri arrived home he kicked off his shoes and shouted _tadaima_ followed by a muffled _okaeri_ from his father. He walked through their hallway, the huge eye of the tuna figure displayed on their hallway wall was always unsettling him. His father had always bragged that it was the real size of the tuna, not like Yuri cares about fishes, but his dad sure does love fishing and sea creatures and everything related to the ocean. He placed his bag down their blue rectangular table that was made for four people and got himself a cup of water. Again, meeting a pair of big black eyes from the magnet stuck on their refrigerator. He stared at the magnet, figuring out what kind of fish it was, not until he heard his father call for him upstairs.

"Yuri!" It was then followed by things crashing.

"Yeah?" Yuri called back. "What are you doing?"

He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and his father's head popped out of the hallway.

"Come on, now!" His father gestured for Yuri to come.

"What?" Yuri tilted his head.

His father smiled and approached Yuri. "Time to clean your room, mister."

"Wha—wait!"

Before Yuri could protest, his father had already clutched his arms and dragged him upstairs.

"But I don't want to!" Yuri whined as they finally arrived in front of his bedroom.

"No, no." His father shook his head and pushed Yuri inside his room. "You have to. Look at your room!"

Yuri indeed looked around his room. There were clothes everywhere which you cannot identify whether it's clean or not, there were also random piles of books, his bed wasn't even fixed.

Yuri groaned.

"See? Now, clean a bit." His father disappeared for a while then came back with two boxes. "Place the things you would throw away, here," He pointed to a cardboard box with no label, "...and the things you'd like to donate, here." His father pointed to the box beside it with the label _'donation'_.

"Fine!" Yuri groaned as he dragged the boxes inside his room.

"Oh my goodness! Yuri, you're finally going to clean your room!" His sister, Saya, shouted from the room beside his.

"Oh, shut up! It's all your fault! If you wouldn't be moving out I wouldn't be doing this!" He kicked the wall between them and heard his sister laughing.

His father nodded at him and finally left him.

Yuri closed the door and crouched down beside his bed as he picked up the pile of books there. They were old romance novels with cliche plots. He smiled fondly as he remembered how addicted he was to these when he was younger.

He picked up one book and skimmed through it. Yuri read, _"_ _I write a letter when I have a crush so intense I don't know what else to do_ _."_

This. This was the book that greatly influenced him in the past. Like the main character, he followed her and wrote love letters to his crushes as well. _Which reminds him..._

Yuri picked up the pile of books and dropped them all in the donation box. All the books he'd seen made him reminiscent of his younger closeted self. At that time it was the only way he could honestly express his feelings without getting scared or anxious that he might be rejected or judged. That led him in front of his small walk in closet. He opened it and stared at the blue hatbox placed at the very top shelf.

His stare turned into a fond grin and he decided to get it and read the long forgotten letters just for nostalgia. The box was already dusty proving it was unmoved for years. He blew the dust away coughing from the small fog it created.

As soon as he opened it, all kinds of memories crept back up his spine. He got goosebumps just remembering all of it. The good times and sad times. Five letters in total. Each expressing his true feelings for his past crushes pouring every bit of his heart, one would not say personally because he’s never sending it anyway. He shook his head from side to side as he felt his cheeks heating up.

He opened a few of them, carefully not to tear it. "To Ohno Satoshi… " He chuckled. He was an art teacher in their school that Yuri adored so much. The moment he knew Mr. Ohno was going to be their art teacher in ninth grade, oh how his heart leaped for joy. He really wasn't that bad in drawing but he purposely doesn't finish his artworks just to stay after classes to spend more time with Mr. Ohno.

He then read a line on his letter, _"How your eyes sparkle when you talk about your subject. Your passionate teaching makes me adore you so much. I want to see you being passionate more…"_

_Okay that sounded so dodgy._ Yuri gritted his teeth.

"This is so embarrassing." He told himself as he chuckled. 

He placed the letter back carefully closing it and opened another randomly selected letter. "To Inoo Kei _._ " The senior who a lot of people had a crush on but wouldn't date. Keito told him he was just an "eye candy" just to satisfy people's eyes but they really wouldn't date him. That got Yuri quite upset because he knew Inoo. They met once during the school's festival. And honestly he found him very interesting.

_" I want you to know that you are smart and witty. Every night I recall all of our encounters and I would be reminded of your beautiful smile. I can imagine snuggling up to your chest and smelling your vanilla scent."_

"How adorable…" Yuri thought as he placed the letter back and picked up another one. "To Yamada Ryosuke..."

_Yikes._

_" As I felt your lips on mine I've never experienced this kind of ecstasy_ _—_ _"_

"You know what? I'll stop there." Yuri shook his head, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Yuri swore he'll never let anyone read the letters. _Ever_.

Then came another shout from his father downstairs. "Dinner time! Help your sister set the table!"

"Okay! Coming!" Yuri rolled his eyes as he quickly placed back the letters inside the box.

"Hurry up! I’m starving!" Saya shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Yuri got off the bed but in the process of it, he knocked off his precious hatbox on the floor and the letters scattered. He groaned frustratedly and quickly stuffed the letters inside the box and left it on the floor beside one of the cardboard boxes.

* * *

As they were eating their dinner Saya heaved a big sigh.

"I'm really going to move out, huh." Saya said with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Why, yes honey. Of course you are! And I know you'll do great on your own and in your new university. You’re like a Bluefin Tuna, hun. They’re the—"

“Toughest fish you’ve known.” Yuri and Saya said in unison as they looked at their father with playfully narrow eyes. Then, the family burst out in laughter.

“I taught you well.” His father chuckled.

“You literally won’t shut up about it.” Saya rolled her eyes, still smiling.

There was a short pause between the three of them as they were staring at their food and slowly realizing how in a few days, everything would be different.

Their father sighed. “Your mother would be proud of you.”

“Will she?” Saya looked at her father with a sad smile.

“Yes she is. Of course she is.”

“I mean…” Yuri looked at the two of them. “You’ve already memorized dad and mom’s all-time favorite fishes.”

“Oh, shut up!” Saya slapped Yuri’s arm in annoyance because Yuri just had to ruin the moment.

“Should I start singing them again for you, Yuri? Because you haven’t memorized them?” His father mischievously grinned at them.

“Oh no… Please no!” Yuri wasn’t even finished yet but his father had already started singing names of fishes in a made up tune. Tune that was made by their parents, like the fishing maniacs they were.

* * *

When they were finished eating their dinner, the two siblings were cleaning up the dining room.

"Are you two done with segregating your things to throwing and donating?" His father asked.

"Yup." Came Saya's answer and then the two looked over Yuri who was drying the dishes.

"Yes?" Yuri smiled shyly.

"Yes a question or yes you have finished?" His father asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I've finished!" Yuri waved his hands hoping this topic would be dismissed.

Saya rolled her eyes at him for his obvious lying.

"If you say so. I'll be getting those boxes and be putting the donation in the car already so I can drop it off early to Mrs. Suzuki tomorrow." His father shrugged and went upstairs.

"Seriously. When will you ever clean your room?" His sister raised an eyebrow at him.

"Probably when something happens to me, I don't know?" Yuri shrugged and stuck his tongue out at her. 

When his father came to Yuri's room carrying a box from Saya's room, he gaped because it was still messy. His father sighed and whispered to himself, "What did I expect?" He wonders what could possibly push Yuri to clean his room.

"I'll do it myself." His father decided as he placed down the box outside the room and entered Yuri's room picking up the books, some clothes and things he probably doesn't use anymore and he placed it inside the donation box, some of it in the " _garbage_ " box.

As soon as he was quite content with his segregation of things on Yuri's floor, he got the packaging tape to seal the donation box. But, as he was about to seal it he saw the blue hatbox beside it. He picked it up and shrugged as he threw the box in the donation box and finally sealed it.

His father came downstairs carrying two big boxes with the label " _donation_ " on it.

"Yuri, I picked up some stuff on your floor and segregated them myself. Since I really can’t make you clean your room...." The last sentence was more of a whisper.

"Really? Wait..." Yuri pointed to his father like there was some magic and he could stop his father from walking, which he did. He thought of something he might need that was on his floor.

"I placed your books for school on your desk, your clothes in the laundry, well some... And some stuff on your desk as well. Look, I'm pretty sure you didn't need most of the things _on your floor_." His father then continued walking towards their front door.

Yuri sighed. Maybe his father is actually right. In fact, he really didn't use much of the things on his floor that's why they were left there, abandoned and cold. It's better for them to be donated than rot on his floor. So Yuri shrugged. "I'll be taking a shower then."

After he finished his warm bath he felt so relaxed and sleepy. His body already felt tired with today's activities. Without noticing how clean his room was, he shrugged as he jumped on his bed, stomach first. The warmth he felt on his cheeks and the softness made his eyelids feel heavy and he eventually closed them. He started to drift off to sleep in that position.

The next morning, as Yuri was getting ready it was just then he noticed how much his room changed without things scattered on his floor. He chuckled to himself thinking, he'll probably make a mess soon. He started tying his necktie and then he noticed that the garbage box was also not there anymore.

He mumbled to himself, "Father probably got it when I was still..." Yuri's eyes widened "...asleep!" He then remembered, _he left his very special and top secret blue hatbox on the floor!_

He turned around and saw how nothing, _not a single thing_ was on his floor. His heart then started racing as he slowly started panicking.

"Crap!" Yuri quickly and sloppily finished tying his necktie as he went down on his knees and peaked under his bed. _Nope_.

He went through his things on his study table, knocking off the books his father picked up. _Not here!_

He opened his cabinet and dug through his clothes, throwing them anywhere. 

"Yuri! We're gonna be late!" His father shouted from downstairs.

"Gimme a sec!" Yuri fell back down his bum as he placed his hand on top of his gaping mouth. _Not here either!_

"Yuri! Come on!"

Yuri rubbed his face with his hands frustratedly. He quickly stood up, grabbed his school bag then rushed out of his room and ran downstairs skipping some steps.

"What's the matter sleepyhead?" Saya teased but it was no time for him to give a comeback as he saw his father in their car outside waiting for them.

He ran outside, ignoring his sister, rushing to put on his school shoes as he almost fell down, still cringing at the judging eyes of the displayed tuna. Then he pushed open their door and finally reached their car. He knocked on the window and his father slowly opened it. The impatient Yuri was tapping his feet until, _finally_ , it was open enough for him to speak to his father.

"Dad! Have you seen a blue hatbox on my floor yesterday?"

"Oh son... I'm afraid not. Look we—"

"Are the donation boxes still there?"

"No, I--"

"The garbage boxes?"

"No! I already gave them to Mrs. Suzuki early this morning!" His father furrowed his eyebrows at Yuri. "Let's go, hop inside now or all of us would be late!"

Yuri sighed, tightly shutting his eyes.

"You can look for it when you come home later, okay?" Saya, who he didn't notice was already there, patted him at the back. "Now hop in." She opened the back door for him and in utter defeat he went inside with his head low.

"You guys just don't understand." Yuri mumbled under his breath, thankfully no one heard.

  
When his sister got inside, their father immediately drove off with Yuri not talking the rest of the ride as he anxiously taps on his knees worrying where his _top secret blue hatbox_ went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri found out what happened to his blue hatbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry I got super confused whether to go with the Japanese High School setting or the American one. Just imagine it's a fusion of the two. heheh.

During their break time, Yuri was walking to the table where he and Keito usually sat. He was staring at the tray he was holding, particularly the chocolate milk jar that he was avoiding to spill. He was thinking about the different scenarios about his blue hatbox. He was too anxious to focus on anything.

It had a high chance that it was either given to the donation box or thrown away in the garbage box. Honestly, Yuri wanted it to be the latter. He would die if someone else read those. Those letters would be the death of him. Especially if the people he wrote it for would read it. He imagined his teacher reading his letter, confessing how deep his love and admiration towards him.  _ Cringe. _

Or, if  _ the _ Yamada Ryosuke would read it. Oh how thirsty he was as a horny thirteen year old whose first kiss was taken. All the cringey confessions he made. The silly words he used. He felt like Shakespeare, and it made him have goosebumps thinking of how proud he was while writing those in the past. Heck, it was super embarrassing when he was the only one reading it how much more —

"Ah!" A startled sound came out of Yuri’s mouth as he bumped into someone, pulling him out of his anxious thoughts.

The milk jar he was supposed to be watching out for was now on the floor, chocolate milk spilled on the tray, on the floor and on…

_ Yamada fricking Ryosuke. _

Yuri's eyes widened and his mouth slowly gaped. The once white polo of Ryosuke had a huge splash of brown. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" Yuri placed his tray down a table nearby and got his handkerchief to try to wipe it off of Ryosuke's shirt. All the while, everyone was glancing or blatantly staring at them. But most importantly, he felt Ryosuke's piercing stare at him. He just wanted the ground to swallow him right then and there.

"Oooh~ That is a stain that is hard to take off." Yuto, Ryosuke's best friend, said behind them who Yuri did not even notice even though he's a head taller than almost everyone.

"Well I can't walk around the campus with a huge stain on my uniform, can't I? And no, Yutti. I don't want to wear our P.E. uniform." Ryosuke looked down his shirt and furrowed his eyebrows.

Yuto who looked like he was about to say something just chuckled and shut his mouth.

"I'm so so sorry. I can lend you my extra shirt if you'd like?" Yuri said in a soft voice still quite embarrassed for what he has done. He vaguely remembers he placed a polo shirt inside his locker.

"It depends on what it is." Ryosuke stared at Yuri like his eyes were daggers making Yuri feel more guilty every second.

"Yeah, uhm, it's — ah — it's in my locker. Follow me?" Yuri turned and started walking away trying to avoid everyone's stare at him. He glanced at Keito who was looking at him wide eyed and Yuri could only exchange an apologetic and worried look.

The three boys arrived in front of Yuri's locker and immediately, Yuri nervously unlocked it as he slightly sighed.

"What's with the silence?" Yuto broke the tension.

"It's really something rare to you, huh." Ryosuke said as he tightened his grip on his blazer that he was holding in front of him to cover the hideous stain.

"I don't like it." Yuto said, shaking his head. "Hey, Chinen-kun! It's alright, you don't have to be scared of Ryosuke! It's just a stain he's just being — " Yuto was cut off as Ryosuke elbowed him on the stomach.

"If you say dramatic I will punch you."

Yuto burst out laughing.

Yuri could only nervously chuckle with them. He opened his locker and he froze as he saw what his extra shirt was.

"So?" Ryosuke was getting impatient.

"Well..." Yuri gulped, he can't. He can't give away the polo shirt in his locker. It was the last thing his mother gave him! It was too personal and special.

"What?" Ryosuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"I — "

"Oh, quit it!" Ryosuke went near Yuri and grabbed the polo shirt out.

"But — !" Yuri protested.

"This will do." Ryosuke obviously ignored him.

“But aren’t we supposed to wear uniforms?” Yuto tilted his head.

“Well, being the owner’s son has its perks.” Ryosuke winked at Yuto as the latter shrugged.

Then Yuto noticed how stiff Yuri was. He tilted his head at Yuri and reassured him, "Don't worry, Yama-chan would return it." Yuto patted Yuri's head.

Yuri could only smile at them unsurely and nod slightly. He was taught by his parents that when you have nothing good to say just shut your mouth and smile.

"Oh, I'll think about it." Ryosuke shrugged with the corner of his lips tugging to form a smirk.

Yuto looked at Ryosuke, confusedly.

"What?" Yuri raised an eyebrow, as he too was equally confused.

"Let's make a deal..." Ryosuke said with a dangerous tone that Yuri definitely was sure he's not going to like whatever Ryosuke's going to say thereafter.

He gulped and nodded slightly.

" _ If!  _ You manage to take the stain off my shirt…" Ryosuke smirked fully as he saw the face of Yuri slowly changing into bewilderment. "... I'll return it as an exchange."

"I…" Yuri could not believe the audacity of this jerk! He was left speechless as he blinked his eyes, then raised both his eyebrows. He raised his hands, palms out, shrugging and wordlessly opening his mouth.

"What's so special about this shirt, anyway?" Ryosuke added smugly as he held Yuri’s collared polo shirt that had red, blue, and white thin vertical stripes pattern, in between them.

"Fine! Okay!" Yuri sighed, getting pissed at Ryosuke and at himself for agreeing to this. “Unbelievable.” He mumbled under his breath.

"Well then! I'll get changed so you can start scrubbing my shirt early..." Ryosuke winked at Yuri before he turned to the nearby toilet with Yuto, who smiled at Yuri apologetically, and followed him.

Yuri slammed his locker door shut and his head fell low as he leaned his head on his locker. Staring at his shoes, he's thinking of ways to strangle Ryosuke.

_ That jerk. Ugh! This is also my fault! _

A few moments later, he felt a pat on his shoulder. He didn't look up because he just peaked at the shoes and knew who it was.

"Hi, Keito." Yuri gloomily greeted.

"Hey..." There was a clear concern in Keito's voice. "Tell me what happened."

"That jerk has the only shirt my mother gave me." Yuri finally lifted his head to look at Keito. "He said I could have it back if I can take off the stain on his shirt."

"Oh my..."

"I guess I have to start scrubbing!" Yuri threw his hands in the air frustratedly.

"Oh, Chinen. I'd love to help you — "

“Strangle him? Sure.” Yuri nodded.

“Maybe?”

They both chuckled at each other.

Meanwhile, inside the comfort room, Yuto finally spoke to Ryosuke as soon as they shut the door behind them.

"I didn't know you badly needed that shirt..." Yuto said sarcastically.

Ryosuke just chuckled.

"Why did you do that? That deal thing-y?" Yuto raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know." Ryosuke shrugged.

"Are you possibly..." Yuto smirked at him knowingly as he rested his back on the sink, “Interested in him?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh  _ please _ ." Ryosuke smirked at Yuto as he entered one of the cubicles. "I was just bored." He shut the door laughing. "And unlucky he was, I picked him as my victim."

“If that’s what makes you sleep at night.” Yuto rolled his eyes. “I mean, have you seen those eyes? He looked like a really sad puppy. Just pleading for your forgiveness." Yuto imitated the sound of a crying puppy with his hands folded into fists near his face as to imitate the animal.

Ryosuke finished changing and opened the door. "It fits me well, huh." Ryosuke looked at himself in the mirror adjusting the shirt here and there. The fit emphasized Ryosuke's physique which made him look quite appealing and proper as it can pass as a semi-formal attire.

"You do look good in that. I bet Chinen-kun does too." Yuto commented.

"Oh, stop it with your crush with  _ 'Chinen -kun' _ ." Ryosuke accentuated the name in a very girly mocking tune.

Yuto scoffed and chuckled to his friend's statement. "Look who's talking…" Yuto smiled at Ryosuke knowingly.

Ryosuke just rolled his eyes at Yuto.

"I’m just saying, normally you’d get really angry when someone did that to you. But to Chinen-kun? You — "

“Let him wash my clothes. What’s wrong with that?” Ryosuke raised his eyebrows.

Yuto shrugged, smirk still on his lips.

“Ugh. Leave me alone Yuto! Stop pairing me up with random people just because I don’t have a partner!” Ryosuke pushed Yuto on the chest on his way to the door.

While Yuto was laughing to himself, the two went out to finish the deal they have. When they arrived back, they were shocked to see Keito there as well.

"Hey..." Yuto surprisingly greeted Keito. Keito  _ only _ . With his mouth slightly gaping.

"Hi?" Keito was caught off guard with Yuto's greetings. Yuto who  _ barely _ talked to him.

Yuto just stared at Keito for a moment and from Yuto's wide-eyed dumbfounded look it turned into a soft and smiling face which Keito returned warmly. Yuri and Ryosuke were seeing some kind of non-verbal exchange between them, then Ryosuke cleared his throat to get Yuto back to Earth.

"Anyways..." Ryosuke continued as Yuto looked at him now with a wider smile and with eyes Ryosuke knew just what that meant. The latter just rolled his eyes and then handed out his stained polo shirt to Yuri. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Uhh… Yeah…" Yuri who was also staring at Keito, slowly tore off his gaze from the latter and took the polo shirt from Ryosuke's hands.

"It's a deal then." Ryosuke said nonchalantly.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Yuri said in a soft voice through his gritted teeth. Despite it, Ryosuke still very much heard it.

Ryosuke only scoffed and turned to walk away, "Come on Yuto. Stop grinning so much you're creeping me out."

Yuto chuckled and turned to Keito again, "Bye..." He waved his hand.

"Bye." Keito waved back mimicking the same grinning face Yuto has, as Yuto skipped away happily and caught up with Ryosuke.

"What was that?" Yuri turned to Keito with a knowing look.

The grinning Keito finally looked at Yuri as the happy-bouncing-Yuto was out of sight.

"I don't know…" Keito replied and shrugged, still smiling.

"Right." Yuri raised an eyebrow at Keito, smiling as well. He found his friend amusing as Keito really was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve and apparently, so was Yuto.

When the bell rang they all went back to their specific rooms and continued on with their lessons. The hours passed by with Yuri not much paying attention to anything. His mind is glued on his blue hatbox and his most treasured shirt. The classes finished with him being uncharacteristically silent. When Keito and him were walking home Keito didn't pry more on Yuri's situation and so he was just stealing glances to check on Yuri.

"I'm fine, Keito." Yuri finally spoke.

"I know. It’s just… You can’t take your head away from Yamada-kun, can you?" Keito placed his arms around Yuri's shoulder.

Yuri groaned. “Keito, shut up. You’re adding to my headaches. Anyways, you’re one to talk Mister Googly-Eyes-When-I-Saw-Yuto-kun.”

“Did I?” Keito grinned and went ahead of Yuri, skipping happily.

Yuri just scoffed at him and shook his head lightly.

* * *

When Yuri arrived home, he was super determined to get his precious shirt back. He placed the stained polo shirt in a small basin with cold water and soaked it there —as per what Google said . He sighed as he went back to his room, tired from his thoughts. It was too exhausting for him feeling a lot of things today.

He then wondered why the hell did he ever have a crush on Ryosuke. That rich playboy. The bad boy in school all the girls wants to date if “the bad boy” was their type.  _ His first kiss...  _

_ Godammit... _

_ Keito was correct, _ Yuri thought. _ Eleven-year old Yuri really was shallow. _

* * *

The next morning, Yuri was determined to scrub that stain out as soon as he returned from school.

Keito was surprised to see his friend's determination about it. "You really hate to lose, huh?"

"He's just setting me up so that he could have fun. I'm not biting back. Never." Yuri huffed.

"Mmmhmm." Keito nodded. "I'm pretty sure you're now more determined to do this because you don't want to lose to Yamada-kun than getting your shirt back. I didn't know he can get you this worked up."

"I'm just getting _this_ worked up because he _has_ _my shirt!_ And you know very well how important that shirt is to me!"

"Have you told him about it? That it was from your mother who passed?"

"Nah…" Yuri blinked, then continued "But thank god! Yuto-kun was there. He was nice to me, at least slightly. If Yuto-kun wasn't there I would've punched Yamada right on his face and broke his nose and got my shirt back in a snap!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Chinen." Keito chuckled. "It was  _ your  _ fault to begin with.”

Yuri groaned. "I know! I just — "

"Excuse me?" They were interrupted by someone in front of them.

"Inoo-kun?" Yuri quickly recognized that unique voice and brown bowl-cut the taller man in front of them had. He smiled at him.

"Hi." Inoo replied, his plump lips curved into a small smile as well, making his sleepy-looking eyes smaller. "Umm..."

Yuri noticed Inoo holding something like he wanted to show it to them but was thinking twice. He glanced on Inoo's hand and —

_ Oh my gosh. _

Yuri's smile faded and his eyes widened. He knew it too well. The stamps, the lettering, the color... 

_ The letter! _

"Hi Chinen-kun. I — uh. I'm flattered that you think my lips are — are bloodshot red petals of a — uhh — a rose, and — uhm — plump and seducing..." Inoo stuttered as he was trying to get his point across.

Keito at the side finally caught up to what was happening. He nudged Yuri who's frozen in his place, eyes still at the letter that was supposed to be in his blue hatbox hidden in his room.

Yuri slowly looked up, cheeks heating and heart beating rapidly.

_ Why? How was it sent to him? Wait! Was it sent to all of them?  _ Yuri was not paying attention to what Inoo was telling him. Suddenly, everything around him moved slowly and he could only hear Inoo's voice faintly. He became aware of his breathing and his heartbeat was audible enough for him.

"I'm sorry." were the only words Yuri could muster out before running away. He knows he shouldn't have done that. He knows he should've cleared things out with Inoo, but his panicking prevented him from thinking wisely. It just made him act quickly.  _ Oh, he sure is going to get a lot of questions from Keito! _

His legs lead him to his house. He ran past his father cleaning the car. His father looked up and called for him confusedly but he didn't stop running. He opened the front door and pushed it to close, for once in his life he didn’t give a crap about the judgmental tuna in the hallway and just ran upstairs to his room. Before he could arrive at his room he came across his sister which he almost bumped into.

"Yuri?"

Yuri could only stare. He was also as confused as his sister and he just realized that he was out of breath.

"Why are you here? Didn't we have this conversation already? It's alright if you don't see me off..." Saya's voice faded by her last sentence. She noticed Yuri won't budge and realized...  _ This wasn't the reason he was here. _

"Did you just run from your school to our house?" Saya patted Yuri's shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess." Yuri replied breathlessly and chuckled at himself.

"Okay, now what's wrong?"

Yuri did not know where to start. He's not even quite sure what happened. All he knew was that he ran.

"Come here." Saya held Yuri's wrist and led him to her room.

Yuri looked around and realized how big her room was, now that it was almost empty. He sighed, finally catching up to his breath.

"Place your bag down." Saya got Yuri's bag from his shoulders and just dropped it on the floor as the two sat down at the edge of the mattress that was soon to have no owner.

"Now, what happened?" Saya caressed Yuri's back. It was comforting, really. But, Yuri just didn't know what to say. He still did not comprehend what happened.

_ Why did Inoo-kun have his letter? Where did he get it? Who sent it? Was all the letters sent? Was his theory of his father placing it in the donation box correct? Goddamn it! _

"Rejected." Yuri finally spoke. "I got rejected." That was all he could explain for now. His sister did not know about the hatbox with his letters and he wasn't planning on telling yet either. He wasn't wrong though. Inoo did reject him. Just not him in the present. Inoo rejected Yuri's past self. His sixteen-year old self who's super giddy about Inoo.

"Oh... Come here." Saya hugged Yuri. And even though it was for a different reason, it still gave him comfort. His mind was running around like he was a few minutes ago. But this hug, made him stop for a moment, take a deep breath and register all that had happened. It grounded him. He sighed into her embrace.

"It's going to be alright." She says after they had released from the hug. "Just do things you love to cheer you up." She smiled warmheartedly, "...or hang with your friends for now. I don't want to leave here knowing my little brother is broken and I'm not there for him." She caressed his arm.

"I'll be fine. I know I will be." He reassured her.

Later on, Yuri and his family were driving to the airport to drop Saya and see her off. His father had asked him if he's alright which he said he's just not feeling well and thankfully his father had not pry more. Though, Yuri saw his sister give his father  _ a look _ at the front seat which his father registered as not to ask further. Meanwhile, Yuri had texted Keito to come over later which Keito replied immediately asking if he's alright.

" _ Are you texting in class??" _ Yuri had replied. 

" _ No _ ." Keito answered to which Yuri just rolled his eyes.

As they arrived at the airport Yuri and his sister's farewell words weren't _ 'goodbye's _ , they were  _ 'take care' _ and  _ 'you're going to be alright' _ and both of them were reassured. They hugged it out and she walked away not looking back.

When they came home, it felt very strange not to see things from his sister around.

"Strange..." His father had voiced out their feelings as they both were frozen in their place at the front door. Their eyes met and they both chuckled. "Let's go." His father placed his arm on Yuri's shoulder as they both walked further inside their house.

"I'll be in my room. Keito’s coming over later." Yuri said as he was already climbing up their stairs.

"Oh, Keito-kun? It's been a while! Is he staying for dinner?" His father had asked excitedly.

"Maybe." Yuri replied as he shrugged and heard his father saying, "Then, I'll prepare the best fish for our guest!" before Yuri ran upstairs.

As Yuri was waiting for Keito, all he did was watch his favorite movie to distract himself from his worries and from thinking of how much embarrassment he'll get from his past crushes reading his letters. He had already accepted that fact. Thankfully enough, Keito did not keep Yuri waiting. He arrived a few hours later and they both settled in Yuri's room after Keito had a little talk and catching up with Yuri's father.

"How dare you let me handle the whole Inoo situation!" Keito started as he squatted beside Yuri on the floor, both of their heads resting on the end of Yuri's bed with some bowl of chips in between them.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuri clasped his hand together and bowed his head, feeling super guilty that he had run away earlier and left Keito. "What… did you tell him?"

"Well, I only shrugged and he shrugged in reply. It was super awkward, you have no idea!" Keito shivered from remembering the whole exchange.

"I'm really sorry." Yuri slumped his shoulder, feeling very upset at himself and everything that has happened so far.

"Don't mind." Keito sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Anyways, I have something else to tell you!"

"Me too, but fine you go first." Yuri replied.

"But yours is much more impor-"

"We are not having this argument." Yuri crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Keito nodded, "Fine..." He cleared his throat and continued. "I was unsure if I should tell you this because I'll probably freak you out and you’d run away again then you won't want to go back to school..."

Yuri just raised his eyebrows.

Then Keito continued, "Today was weird. Yamada-kun had approached me the same manner Inoo-kun did."

"What? Crap." Yuri replied, sinking into his seat.

"Yamada-kun was also holding a letter, he says it's from you and he didn't know you're into him. He said it so cockily." Keito frowned remembering it.

Yuri groaned.

"And! Before you explain, I don't know if it’s just a coincidence but Ohno-sensei asked for you too..."

_ Holy― _ "Keito! I'm in so much trouble!" Yuri whined as he lunged forward onto Keito who caught him. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret because I love you and I trust you."

"I'm all ears." Keito wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist.

"Look," Yuri pulled away from Keito's embrace and settled himself on Keito's lap instead. He looked like a little kid on Santa's lap, asking his wishes. " When I was still closeted, I didn't know how else would I express my overflowing feelings. Therefore, I wrote letters addressed to my crushes. This started in seventh grade and I eventually stopped."

Keito's eyes widened. Finally getting Yuri's situation.

"Then, I opened it just this week while I was cleaning. I left it on the floor and the next morning it was gone along with the boxes for donations and garbage. And now, I can truly say, my dad must've placed it in the donation box or something."

"Yikes." Keito patted Yuri's back. "Are those love letters? What did you write in them?"

"That's it, Keito! I wrote some cringey crap because I did not intend to send them, of course!"

"Oh, no. Did you write stuff like  _ 'I see you everyday in my dreams~' _ "

"Yes! Yes Keito! I did!" Yuri buried his face on his hands as Keito was chuckling. "It's not funny!" Yuri pushed Keito on his chest and got off Keito's lap.

"I know. I'm sorry..." Keito sighed, still smiling. "Don't tell me you wrote for Ohno-sensei, too?"

"Yes. I did." Yuri stood up, hands on his waist. "What am I going to do?"

Before Keito could respond, Yuri's father shouted from downstairs. "Yuri! Kento-kun is at the door and he's looking for you!"

Yuri's eyes widened.

"Isn't Kento-kun the cute kid in the neighborhood―"

"Yes! And I wrote him a letter as well. Be back." Yuri rushed out with Keito calling out  _ 'Good luck!' _ behind him.

Yuri stopped at the front door and realized that he doesn't know what the hell to say to him. "Well crap." He whispered then faced the huge tuna, staring at it's eye. "What am I going to tell him?" He asked the tuna and for a moment, they both just stared at each other.

"Yes, Yuri. He's waiting for you outside. I invited him inside but he insisted that it would just be quick." His father had broken their eye contact.

"Right." Yuri smiled nervously and his father shrugged and walked away.

"Oooookay." Yuri took a deep breath before he went out of the house and faced Kento. The black-haired kid smiled at him. Kento was still in his uniform so Yuri guessed he came here before he went to his own house.

"Hi." Yuri finally spoke.

"Hey... I―uhh, received―" Kento pulled out an envelope in his pocket.

"My letter, yes." Yuri's heart was beating fast again. "But wait. Before… before you say anything else..." Yuri raised his hand in between them, stopping Kento effectively.

After a whirlwind of exchange where Yuri told Kento what had happened and that that wasn't recent, a light burden was carried off of Yuri's shoulders as he waved goodbye to Kento, agreeing that they're still friends after this little awkward conversation they had.

Yuri was almost dragging himself back to his room where on the way his father told him dinner was almost ready, to which Yuri smiled and nodded.

"So? What happened?" Keito said with his mouth full of chips and a chemistry book on his lap.

Yuri sighed exasperatedly. "That was exhausting. I told him the truth and he said it was nothing and he gets that a lot which I thought was pretty cocky of him but anyways! He said we're still friends."

"Sheesh!" Keito stood up chuckling. He patted Yuri's shoulder and spoke, finally gulping down the chips. "Well I guess you should be prepared because you'll be explaining your thirsty ass to five people."

Yuri rolled his eyes as he groaned. "Dinner's ready."

Keito squeezed Yuri's shoulder for comfort and reassurance as they both came down to have dinner.

Over dinner, Yuri enjoyed the chat with his best friend and his father. He liked their company, they were a great distraction to what was ahead of him. It was like a calm before the storm. Tomorrow he’s going to face the storm whether he was ready or not. He literally had no choice. Unless, if he quits school completely and stays in his bedroom. It honestly doesn't sound bad to him but his father will kill him if he does. So, he has no other choice but to face his crushes! Two letters down and three more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still like this chapter and continue reading till the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Curious. He was shirtless and in his sweatpants as he was lying down on his bed, Yamada Ryosuke was staring at the letter,  _ a love _ letter to be specific, that he received from Chinen Yuri just a day after they talked. That boy who he least likely expected to fall for him. Then, he chuckled to himself. This just proves no one can resist his charms. 

A faint creaking noise from their huge gates opening was audible up in his room. His parents were home. He jumped out of his bed as he walked towards his balcony, opening its sliding doors, welcoming the breeze that danced with his white curtains. He then leaned on the silver metal bars that enclosed it, staring at their white Mercedes Benz as it parked in their garage. Soon after he saw their chauffeur opening the car door and his parents coming out of it, he heard a knock on his door, saying he was requested by his parents to come down. He replied with a lazy "yeah" as he went back inside his room and closed the sliding door to his balcony. He put on the white shirt placed on the edge of his bed and came down as he was requested to.

" _ Okaerinasai _ ." Ryosuke greeted them as soon as he was seen by his parents. They were in their huge living room, sitting on their giant but soft beige sophisticated couch that absolutely fit the aesthetic of their opulent home. Ryosuke sensed that whatever they would talk about would be serious business since his parents never casually chats with him.

His mother smiled at him and nodded at her side, making him sit beside her. He didn't look at his father —his  _ step father _ . He just didn't want to greet him. Never felt like it.

"Ryosuke, dear… I have some news for you!" His mother enthusiastically said with a smile.

Ryosuke raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Hun?" His mother gestured her head towards his step father signalling him about something.

"Oh." Then his step father started to get something in his bag.

All the while, Ryosuke was staring at both of them, back and forth. It was making him slightly nervous whatever his step father is pulling out.

Then finally, his step father placed a black hard bound on their center table.

"You're going to marry this beautiful girl!" His mother exclaimed.

Ryosuke's jaw dropped with the suddenness of everything. He didn't get why his mother was happy.  _ He  _ wasn't happy with it. "But mom!" He whined.

"Wait! I know what you're going to say… You're dating someone? Well… Look here." His mother had opened the hardbound revealing a picture that made Ryosuke gasp.

"Yup..." His mother was still grinning at him as Ryosuke gave her a confused look.

"Son… You're going to get−" His step father was interrupted by Ryosuke as he was still ignoring him.

"I don't get why you're so happy about this. Is it because it's going to save our company?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow, disappointed.

"No! Of course not! I thought you're going to be happy marrying her. Aren't you two dating?" His mother had replied, the earlier enthusiasm was gone.

"What?! No!" Ryosuke threw his hands in the air.

"Hun! You said!" His mother argued, looking at his stepfather accusingly.

His stepfather raised a hand for the mother and son in front of him to calm down. "It wasn't my words! She told me so..." His stepfather shrugged.

Then Ryosuke remembered.  _ Was it the reason why she confessed to him the other day? _ "Damn it." Ryosuke said under his breath.

His mother rolled her eyes at the stepfather that whispered to what sounded like an apology.

"I'm sorry, Ryosuke. But it's an arranged marriage−"

"Mom!" Ryosuke interrupted her before she could say anything in finality. No, he doesn't want to get married. To her, especially. So he has to think of something. An excuse to not get married.  _ Think. The first thing in his mind. _ "I'm gay!" He said in quite a loud voice.  _ Damn it. _

There was a short pause between the three of them before she continued. "What about those girls you dated? Didn't you tell me you were−you were−uhmmm… Attracted to both?" His mother looked at him, super confused.

"Uhmm… Yeah. But−uhh… I'm more onto men now..." Ryosuke hoped, with all his heart, that this is enough to stop the wedding.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him, almost reading what he was trying to do.

"Yeah!" Ryosuke's voice went a little high as his nerves started to shake in fear of getting caught of lying. He cleared his throat and continued. "I have a boyfriend!" He blurted out to further convince them that he was telling the truth.

"Well, we'd like to meet him." His stepfather butt in, sensing what was happening as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, challenging Ryosuke to prove his lie a truth.

"Y−yeah! Sure! I will! I will let you meet him!"

"Why don’t you invite him to your birthday party? That’s only a few days from now.” His stepfather smiled at Ryosuke with an underlying challenge in his tone.

"Y−yeah. Of course! I'll bring him. Because he's real! I'm not pretending!" Ryosuke crossed his arms on his chest, pouting at the doubt his parents were giving him and the fact that their deductions are right, that he doesn't have a boyfriend.

"I bet he's lovely." His mother added as she placed a hand on Ryosuke's shoulder.

"He  _ is _ ." Ryosuke said, sounding as proud as he could at the moment as his mind was panicking about his lie.

"Okay, Ryosuke. We'll see you back on Friday. We have to go on a trip." His stepfather nodded at him as he started walking away.

"Sure." Ryosuke replied, bowing slightly. Typical of his parents. They barely live in that house. 

His mother scoffed at Ryosuke and kissed his forehead. "Take care while we're gone."

"You too." Ryosuke smiled at them before they both walked away and were out of sight.

Ryosuke immediately ran to his room. He needs help with his lie and there's only one person who could always help him.

"Hello? Yama-chan?" The familiar voice greeted him.

"Yuto! You have to help me with something!"

"O~kay. I'm coming over." Replied Yuto almost immediately and Ryosuke smiled. He sure is lucky to have at least Yuto who's always there for him. And no, he will not tell Yuto that. Maybe someday but not now, Yuto's going to let that get into his head for sure. 

"Do you want anything on my way there?" Yuto asked after a few seconds of silence on the other line.

"Oh, no thanks. I just need you to be here ASAP. What about  _ you _ ? Do you want  _ something _ ?" Ryosuke accentuated the last word to let Yuto know what he meant by  _ something _ .

"Oh! Yes! Of course! It goes without asking." Yuto replied.

"Okay then, see you."

"See yah!"

After they hung up Ryosuke threw his phone somewhere on his bed, then he heard the car drive away once again. The timing was perfect! Ryosuke thought to himself, with his parents gone he could properly devise a plan for this coming Friday and stop the wedding!

Ryosuke once again got out of his room, taking advantage of his parents' absence. He knows they're not going to just stop there and they'll surely nag him but he's determined not to give in.

He went out to their wide front porch. He felt the curious stares from the maids that were gardening because he rarely goes outside. He took a deep breath taking in the fresh air to calm his nerves. Then, he called for one of the elder maids.

"Yes, young master?" The white hair starting to appear and wrinkles hinted on her old age and Ryosuke felt slightly saddened by it since she's always been there since he was a child.

"Would you bake some cookies again, please?" He replied, refusing to return the warm smile she was now giving him.

"Only because you said please." She replied looking super happy, as she always does.

"Thanks." He gave a little smile, which turned out to be just a twitch on the corner of his lips.

"Is Nakajima-kun coming over?"

"Yes."

"Oh, lovely! That kid is very sweet, I like him! I'll go bake now." She bowed at him a little before walking away.

After some time of calming his nerves and realizing it wasn't so bad outside, Ryosuke went back inside his bedroom, smelling the deliciously baking cookies on his way.

It only took him a few minutes of scrolling through his phone while lying on his bed impatiently before Yuto had finally arrived. There was a knock on his door then without waiting for his reply, the door opened.

"I'm finally here!" Yuto said as he entered, bringing a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and closing the door behind him using his foot. "Man, Takahashi-san's cookies are the best! Better than my mom's. Don't tell her that." Yuto glared at Ryosuke before placing the plate down on the desk across Ryosuke's bed and occupied the blue bean bag beside it. 

Ryosuke scoffed at Yuto while shaking his head. "Anyways! Hear me out! This is a big problem!"

"Uh-huh." Yuto nodded, crossing his legs as he continued munching on some cookies.

"My parents are arranging a marriage for me." Ryosuke took a breath.

"Oh?" Yuto sat up straight, intrigued at the news.

"Then I panicked, because  _ duh!  _ I don't want to get married yet! And you know what's worse? It was Machiko!"

"Oh damn! It's a small world!" Yuto laughed as he placed his cookie down, now wanting to fully focus on his friend.

Ryosuke groaned. "This is the problem! I couldn't think of any excuse since they sounded so sure and final with their decision, so I told them I'm gay!"

"But didn't you tell your mom you're Bi?"

"Yes! So she doubted me! Then my step father doubted me! So I told them I have a boyfriend to prove it!"

"You really hate losing, huh."

"You're one to talk!"

Yuto bursted out laughing once again.

"Ugh! Now I have to bring  _ my boyfriend _ to my birthday party!" Ryosuke threw his hands in the air frustratedly.

"Well, you should start finding." Yuto shrugged.

"Now?" Ryosuke replied, his mind still clouded with worry and anger.

"It should be easy for you!" Yuto picked up a cookie. "You can do it! You're  _ the  _ Yamada Ryosuke if you're forgetting that." He bit his cookie as he was nodding encouragingly at Ryosuke.

"Who am I going to date then? I'll just... What? Post an ad on our bulletin board? Yamada Ryosuke, looking for a serious relationship! To register, call this number and for application don't forget to bring these requirements."

They both burst out laughing.

"I don't know! But I'm just saying, you have a lot of options. Why don't you randomly select a person by combining all of the  _ tons _ of love letters you've received then like a raffle draw, you'd pick from there!"

"Wait a sec… Love letters, you say?"

"Mmhmm."

Then Ryosuke's eyes darted towards the love letter on his bedside table "Hey..." He smirked as a lightbulb brightened in his head. "I've found him~" Ryosuke reached out for the letter and raised it between them.

"What's that?" Yuto squinted. "A letter?"

"Yep.  _ Love _ letter." Ryosuke was still grinning as he threw Yuto the letter who successfully caught it.

Yuto's eyes widened in amusement. "From Chinen Yuri?! That cute boy?!"

Ryosuke nodded as he chuckled. He watched Yuto as he opened the letter.

"Dear Yamada Ryosuke-kun..." Yuto trailed off as he skimmed through the letter, gaping and giggling at the contents.

Ryosuke jumped out of his bed and walked near Yuto. "Well? What do you think?"

"Well..." Yuto cleared his throat as he placed the letter back in the envelope. "I think he's perfect for this. But, the poor boy, you already played with him and his shirt!"

"He's going to get his shirt back..." Ryosuke winked and Yuto gasped as he nodded in understanding while his mouth was still gaping. Ryosuke smiled and chuckled as he got one of the cookies and bit off it. Thrill and anticipation going through his veins, then two continuous buzzing interrupted their silence.

"You can answer that..." Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at Yuto who only smiled at him and pulled out his phone.

Yuto started typing on his phone and Ryosuke peaked then his eyebrows furrowed to see who Yuto was texting.

Ryosuke scoffed, "Angel? Who?"

"Keito." Yuto was now grinning.

"Okamoto?!" Ryosuke blinked as he moved away in shock.

"He is such an angel." Yuto said dreamily as he kept his phone.

Ryosuke stared at Yuto for a moment then he spoke slowly, "So... y-you guys are-are like... What...?"

"Nothing...  _ Yet _ ..." Yuto winked at Ryosuke as he kept his phone and the latter scoffed and shook his head.

  
  
  
  


The next day at school, Yuto and Ryosuke arrived in full determination of fulfilling their plan. They both luckily caught Yuri and Keito chatting at their lockers. Ryosuke and Yuto exchanged looks and came to an agreement.  _ The sooner, the better. _

"I'll distract Keito." Yuto grinned at Ryosuke who just rolled his eyes, smiling, because he knows very well what Yuto's main aim is.

Yuto approached the pair as Ryosuke just watched at the distance. An intimate exchange happened between Yuto and Keito where Yuri was left alone standing there beside them like an awkward log who's eyes darted everywhere except for Yuto and Keito.

Ryosuke chuckled at the sight. Then, Keito turned towards Yuri and said something before they both waved at each other and Yuto also waved at Yuri. Keito and Yuto walked away being so close to each other, arms brushing. Yuri was left looking lost at the locker and Ryosuke took the chance. He finally walked up to him.

"Hey." Ryosuke said, his cunning smirk back on his lips.

The moment Yuri looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned into a pout.

"Woah! Am I that unpleasant to see?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Unpleasant is an understatement." Yuri turned and started walking away.

"Is that how you treat your first kiss?" Ryosuke said in a fairly loud voice that caught the attention of some students passing by as they took a glance at the two. It made Yuri freeze in his tracks as he slowly turned to Ryosuke.

Yuri's eyes widened as he saw what Ryosuke was holding up.  _ The goddamn letter. _

Ryosuke chuckled as he walked closer to Yuri who took a deep breath.

"So..." Ryosuke started, but Yuri cut him off.

"That−that's not recent. That was from when we were−"

"Seventh grade?" Ryosuke walked closer to Yuri again leaving only inches apart.

Yuri inhaled as he stuttered, visibly panicking on how to explain it. "I−I have no feelings for you..."

Ryosuke comically pouted. "Well, that's just too bad!"

Yuri only raised an eyebrow.

"Because… I was thinking. You  _ can  _ have your shirt back." Ryosuke pulled out the shirt from his bag and held it in front of Yuri but to his surprise Yuri didn't budge and just stared at Ryosuke, full of suspicion.

"What's the catch?" Yuri replied.

Ryosuke chuckled. "You get to be my boyfriend."

Yuri's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What?!"

Ryosuke smirked as he was very amused at the reaction from the shorter boy in front of him. 

"For a shirt?!"

"Oh, does it not have value? Then it's alright if I don't give it back to you then." Ryosuke started to put the shirt back in his bag when Yuri stepped forward.

"Wait!" Yuri breathed out. "I'll think about it."

"Well, I give you up until this day to decide or this would probably be the last time you'll see this shirt." Ryosuke smiled mischievously at Yuri before he walked away.

"Jerk." Yuri said under his breath. "For a fricking shirt! I can't believe this!" He stomped his foot as he angrily went to his class, not anymore caring at the stares people are giving him.

The whole day, Yuri couldn't stop thinking of Ryosuke's proposal. Even Keito told him to go for it.

"You're just pretending! Anyways, when was the last time you had a boyfriend? Hmm?" Keito leaned on his desk towards Yuri who's in front of him while raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Yuri paused, then sighed.

"See?" Keito went back to sitting properly on his chair. "That's what I thought. "

"But, Keito!" Yuri whined.

"Won't you try? Just, try?" Keito gave Yuri an encouraging smile, "Besides, getting your shirt back depends on this damn agreement. And! I can actually see potential in the relationship between you two."

"Keito!" Yuri was horrified to which Keito just laughed.

With that answer from his best friend, he became much more confused. He wanted Keito to tell him  _ don't _ .  _ Don't date the jerk _ . Then they'll both think of a way to get it back  _ without _ dating the jerk. But to Yuri's surprise, Keito's answer was the complete opposite.

What made it worse is that everytime he and Ryosuke would see each other, the latter looks at him with his charming smile. As much as he hates admitting it, he does get flustered as he blushes and turns away from Ryosuke.  _ Every. Single. Time. _ He couldn't deny how deviously beautiful Ryosuke really is. On this day especially, they always crossed each other's paths, which meant more blushing for Yuri. Either they've always been walking through the same routes and Yuri just didn't notice him or Ryosuke's following him, Yuri thought to himself.

Classes were dismissed and there were only a few hours left before the day ends. Yuri was still debating against himself about whether he should or shouldn't. It was like listening to his good and evil conscience in his two ears, but he didn't know which was good and which was the opposite. Walking alone in the hallways really made him think about a lot of things. Then, he felt a pat on his shoulder which made him stop in his tracks. When he turned to look, he was so ready to tell Ryosuke that he needed more time. But to his surprise, it wasn't who he was expecting at all.

"Hello." She greeted.

"M−Machiko-san?" Yuri raised his eyebrows in shock.

She let out a small  _ fake _ smile. "Is Ryo hitting on you?"

That was too straightforward for Yuri that he comprehended so little from the sentence.

"Ryo?" Yuri knew who. But he cringed at the nickname so much that he just wanted her to say his real name. 

"Yamada Ryosuke?" She rolled her eyes. "He hitting on you?"

Yuri softly sighed. "No."

"Oh, good! He's just always approaching you and all, so I thought. But of course he wouldn't flirt with you! Silly me!" She giggled.

"Of course he wouldn't?" Yuri's eyebrow shot up in irritation and challenge. 

"Yeah! Duh! You're not his type. And you're a pretty… low standard for him." She shrugged.

"Says the one who he rejected." Yuri said through gritted teeth, resisting every urge to whack her.  _ The arrogance and the audacity. _

"What?"

"Nothing. Good luck on getting him, anyway." Then Yuri quickly walked away. He let out a breath, irritation getting in his head as he ran outside the building. "That's it!" He ran to the fields, stopping to catch his breath. Then he saw Ryosuke, currently in the middle of their soccer training.

Yuri stomped his foot going towards him. Like a magnet he couldn't stop himself from walking. He went right in the middle of the field to Ryosuke as the whole soccer team stared at him and he stopped right in front of Ryosuke.

"I'm fucking in." Yuri said under his breath, eyebrows furrowed in determination. He's done. He won't let her think that way. Telling him how  _ pathetic  _ he is right after she got rejected by him is frankly quite  _ pathetic. _ Yuri thought. He just wants her to get a taste of her own poison after telling him  _ Ryosuke would never hit on him because of his standards. _

_ Well, let's see about that. _

Ryosuke raised an eyebrow as he gave his signature smirk. Then, he grabbed Yuri's waist, pulled him towards himself, cupped Yuri's cheek with his other hand and kissed him right in the middle of the field, with everybody watching.

Ryosuke had already pulled away before Yuri could protest. With a huge amused smirk, he looked at Yuri straight in the eyes watching him react.

Yuri's eyes were still wide like a deer caught in the headlights. He stared at Ryosuke for a while before he blinked quickly and nodded. "I−I'll be seeing you."

"Uh-huh."

Yuri nodded again. "Tomorrow…" He poked Ryosuke's chest before he turned to walk away. He had to endure the stares again before he left from everyone's sight.

Ryosuke was relieved and delighted that Yuri finally answered him and agreed. He was grinning as a team member shouted, "Lover boy!"

He turned his head to that particular member as he rolled his eyes at the whole team for staring at him with knowing looks. "Get back to your training! What are you staring at!" And they all did.

That scene really wasn't new to them as much but Ryosuke guesses that it's probably because it was Yuri and he's most likely not in the options of their guesses on who he'd date next. All the more he wants to continue this little act of theirs. He just  _ loves  _ to prove everyone wrong and be unpredictable at times.

  
And that was it. The start of  _ everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling super confident with this chapter but here it is! I did my best! *sweats*


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri could not forget what happened that day. He wouldn't even be surprised if he woke up the next day and everything was back to normal, like it was just some kind of bad dream. Unfortunately, he showed up the following day with lack of sleep and confirming that it definitely wasn't a dream.

Students were staring at him, giving him  _ the look. _ News really does spread fast. Well if they kissed in the middle of the field with the whole soccer team looking, it's not very surprising, isn’t it?  _ Crap. _ He looked down as he gripped onto his backpack strap tightly.  _ Where the frick is Keito?! _ Yuri thought as he gritted his teeth. Just as he was getting his things from his locker, a  _ thud  _ pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw Ryosuke smiling at him while leaning on the lockers.

"Good morning, babe."

Yuri sighed. "No pet names." He closed his locker and started walking away.

"What?" Ryosuke followed him. "But we're dating now. Hello?"

"Yes but still no. We have our own names..." Yuri stopped, and Ryosuke did as well. He turned to look at Ryosuke then he poked the latter's chest on each word for emphasis. "We. Use. It."

"Pfft." Ryosuke rolled his eyes but Yuri had already started walking away before he could further protest. He ran a little to catch up. "How about we use our first names." Ryosuke suggested.

Yuri only raised an eyebrow at him, letting him continue.

"No honorifics or anything. Just Yuri and Ryosuke." Ryosuke raised his eyebrows while smiling because it was a very good idea if you'd ask him.

Yuri nodded after a few seconds of silence. "Fine." 

Ryosuke smirked. "I can do this too." He grabbed Yuri on one of his shoulders to face him then kissed Yuri's cheek. This made the shorter boy visibly blush at the unexpectedness of it. Ryosuke was amused at Yuri's reaction as he grinned at him who's cheeks were turning red and was trying so hard not to let it show.

_ He's so cute. _

"I−I suppose." Yuri said in a soft voice.  _ I suppose?! What the heck am I saying? He shouldn't do that! _

"Well, my class is this way." Ryosuke gestured at the opposite side of the hallway. "Meet you at break?" He continued as he couldn't help himself but pat Yuri on his head.

_ So small. So vulnerable. _

Yuri nodded still a little flustered and then Ryosuke walked away with a grin on his face.

Ryosuke's enjoying it so much. The teasing he's doing to Yuri is very entertaining for him. He couldn't deny though, Yuto was right, Yuri  _ is _ pretty cute. He's actually looking forward to  _ this _ .

…

When it was break time, Ryosuke was shocked to see Yuri already at their planned meeting spot at the table under the tree at the school grounds. Yuri and Ryosuke are able to have time for themselves now that Yuto keeps on dragging Keito with him. Ryosuke approached Yuri and sat down beside him who was scribbling some notes on his notebook.

After a few moments of Yuri still ignoring Ryosuke who's drinking his energy drink out of boredom, he asked. "What's that?"

"Wait." Yuri said before he placed a period and put his pen down. "A contract." Yuri looked at Ryosuke proudly.

"Wow. You really like to suck out the fun off everything." Ryosuke gave Yuri a disapproving look who just raised his eyebrows, clearly not minding being called that.

Ryosuke rolled his eyes and leaned towards Yuri to read whatever he had written. "No kissing?"

"Yup." Yuri nodded while raising an eyebrow at him.

"But, how can we convince people if we don't? We  _ should _ be all over each other or else people would suspect. And you don't want them spying on us, do you?"

"Point taken. We could do another  _ thing _ for public display of affection." Yuri rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We can still hold hands. Lovers do that." Yuri shrugged.

"Fine. Old-fashioned way, huh?" Ryosuke rolled his eyes for the second time that day.

"This is nonnegotiable." Yuri glared at Ryosuke.

Ryosuke scoffed. "Here, my turn!" He snatched the pen and notebook from Yuri and started scribbling while saying it out loud. "You also need to accompany me in every party,  _ especially! _ The party I'm throwing by next month."

"EVERY PARTY? And−What? Wait! We're going to drag this… This  _ act _ for that long?" Yuri crossed his arms in front of his chest, displeased with the information.

"Look, I really need to. For as long as my parents are here in Japan, we should keep this  _ act _ up."

"What?! How long is that gonna take?"

"I don't know! But..." Ryosuke groaned. "Okay fine, I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Yuri suspiciously asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I need you to do this to stop my arranged marriage because I told my parents I have a boyfriend and they'd like me to prove it so they wanted me to invite  _ my boyfriend _ to my birthday party…" Ryosuke took a breath then looked at Yuri who had an unreadable expression.

"You're such a mess..." Yuri shook his head. "So, arranged marriage, huh…" Yuri was quite shocked by it. He knew Ryosuke was rich, but now he has a concrete idea of how rich this jerk is.

"Yeah. I don't want to get married, yet. Well, at least not because I was told to but because I want to, you know?"

"Huh." Yuri nodded slowly, like he was understanding everything about Ryosuke.

"What? What is it? You're creeping me out." Rysouke raised an eyebrow at Yuri.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to be so concerned about marriage and love. Thought you don't give a crap." Yuri smiled, amused.

"Bing bong, you're wrong!" Ryosuke stood up and walked around the table like he was doing a monologue. "My family never married because of love, it's always because of money." He dramatically threw his hand in the air. "I'd like to be the first generation to change that." Ryosuke nodded proudly.

"That's… Great?" Yuri smiled at Ryosuke, pleased at his goal.

"Besides, I do believe in destiny."

Yuri scoffed, "That's cute."

"I'm not quite sure if I'm going to take that as a compliment or an offense."

"Take it whatever you want." Yuri shrugged. "I'll help you anyway. Like I have a choice. But I'm kinda willing to do it now, brushing off the fact that you're a jerk."

Ryosuke sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to humiliate you. I just… Got bored I guess."

"Right." Yuri prolonged the vowel, surprised at the apology and not quite convinced at its sincerity.

"I know I'm a jerk, I'm trying not to be." Ryosuke pouted a little.

"Well, whatever. Once a brat, always a brat." Yuri comically pouted, mocking Ryosuke.

"Hey, I'm being sincere here!"

"Yes, okay. I'm sorry." Yuri chuckled. "I just wanted to make fun of you back."

"You got me." Ryosuke smiled, and let out a breath. "We good now?" Ryosuke reached out his palm for a handshake.

Yuri genuinely smiled at Ryosuke. "Sure." Yuri took Ryosuke's hand and shook it. "But wait! Let me add just one more in our contract." Yuri retrieved his hand and wrote the last condition. "No telling anyone, not even a single soul about this."

"Well, duh!" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at Yuri for how obvious that was. "Except for Yutti and Keito-kun."

"Yup." Yuri nodded. "Deal?" Yuri signed the end of the — once just a piece of paper — but now a contract then passed it to Ryosuke.

The latter gladly took it and signed beside Yuri's. "Deal. And of course, you'll get your shirt back once we successfully do this. A deal's a deal." Ryosuke showed Yuri a thumbs up while grinning.

"Yeah, okay fine." Yuri rolled his eyes. "But if you only need to prove  _ this _ to your parents, why do we still need to do it in school as well?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, that's because I don't want to let my guard down. My parents are already suspicious of me so I bet they'll ask around or something. We hate losing and being proved wrong, competitiveness runs in the blood." Ryosuke winked at Yuri.

Yuri chuckled. " 'kay."

"No more questions? No more confusions?"

"Maybe." Yuri shrugged.

Finally, Ryosuke could let out a breath. Looking for a boyfriend? Check. All that's left is to commence their act of being a couple and convince  _ everyone. _

…

As they were walking through the canteen, hand in hand, they could feel the stares the students were giving them. Ryosuke didn't mind it much since he's very used to it. On the other hand, Yuri was super embarrassed. He was trying not to be so obvious, but he can't help but look down, unconsciously squeezing Ryosuke's hand tighter.

"It's alright, you'll get used to it." Ryosuke whispered, reassuring Yuri so that he won't run away.

They finally arrived at Ryosuke's table, there they were greeted by his friends. Yuto was there, of course. Yuri looked at Yuto questioningly, wondering why he's not with Keito, and _where is_ _Keito_?

Across, there were two other friends of Ryosuke.

"So you're Chinen Yuri~ The name's Yuya. Takaki Yuya." The light haired guy with sharp eyes but friendly smile stretched out his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you..." Yuri shook hands with him and gave back his smile.

"Yeah, I know you! You're that smart kid!" The other one, a short fellow but slightly taller than Yuri stood up and grabbed his armーwhich startled Yuriーto let him sit in between him and Yuto. They left Ryosuke rolling his eyes as he took the seat beside Yuya across the three.

"Easy, Daiki. You might scare him away." Ryosuke said.

"Okay, sorry I'm so obnoxious. But, tell me! Tell us! How'd you two get together?" The short fellow, whose name turns out to be Daiki, excitedly asked.

"Well..." Yuri looked over Ryosuke with an uncertain look.  _ They forgot to plan this! _

"We met in school, we fell in love. What more do you want? Come on." Ryosuke waved his hand at them dismissively.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you'd fall in love with Chinen-kun." Daiki gestured to Yuri who raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Right! You know what they say, love is unexpected! Anyways, you know I've seen this really cool music shop just right across the street!" Yuto says, trying to maneuver the conversation.

Ryosuke gave Yuto a brief look of thanks then went back to bickering with his friends with Yuri trying to fit in.

"Hey, you should come to my party later." Yuya looked at Yuri while smiling expectantly.

"It's tonight? Ugh, I'm losing track of dates!" Ryosuke face-palmed as he shook his head from side to side.

"Come on! You'll definitely come, right?" Daiki also grinned at Yuri who was actually very hesitant to say yes.

But Yuri looked at the three friends who were grinning at him expectantly then he looked at Ryosuke as well. The latter gave him a look and raised his eyebrows.

_ Ugh! The goddamn contract! _

"I−I guess I can't say no." Yuri chuckled with a hint of sarcasm in his tone that only Ryosuke could catch.

"Yes! You'll have fun, I swear! Takaki throws the best parties!" Daiki placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder reassuringly.

Yuri smiled at Daiki and at the rest but his mind still says no. He  _ hates  _ parties.

…

"I don't know what to wear!" Yuri exclaimed as he was walking with Ryosuke, holding each others hands, going to the soccer field to excuse Ryosuke for today's practice.

"What? Just throw on some random stylish shirt and jeans, I think you'll be fine." Ryosuke raised his shoulders.

"Yeah? Well, I don't have stylish clothes!" Yuri was already panicking and he's not even in the party yet.

"Okay, calm down! I'm pretty sure you have at least something in your closet. I mean, that shirt you gave me was pretty stylish!"

" _ Gave? _ " Yuri scoffed. "And yeah, that's my  _ only _ stylish shirt and guess where it is?" Yuri smiled bitterly. "With you." He nodded, expression still bitter.

Ryosuke couldn't help but laugh. "Okay! I guess you need my help. Stay here. Wait for me." Ryosuke left Yuri at the side of the field then ran to his coach.

Yuri sighed and decided to sit on the grass and hugged his knees. Then he felt someone sitting beside him.

"Hey..."

"Keito?"

Keito smiled at him and imitated his pose, hugging his knees and resting his chin on it.

"Where've you been?" Yuri faced his best friend. He's actually very glad to see him. "It almost felt like forever since I last saw you and talked to you. I'm just not that used to not being with you that much."

"Yeah, me too." Keito sighed, looking quite melancholy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuri turned his body towards Keito to fully look at him as a way to let his best friend know that he's willing to listen.

"Not much."

"Really? Is this about Yuto?"

Keito groaned.

"What did he do? Did he do something wrong?" Yuri sounded like he was so ready to fight Yuto anytime.

Keito looked at his friend wide-eyed. "Wha―no! No! It's not him!"

"Oh don't lie! You think I haven't known you long enough? Subway craving? Yuto told me you didn't have lunch with him because you had a subway craving? Really? You only say that when you're purposely avoiding people, and in this case, it's Yuto." Yuri raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Geez!" Keito whined. "Okay, okay, it's him. But he didn't do anything, you know."

"What?"

Keito sighed again. "I just, well… Think that we might've moved our relationship too fast."

"Wait. You mean you're dating?"

"Well… No… Not yet anyway. But I know that when we see each other again, one of us would ask to be each other's boyfriend because I don't think we have the power to stop ourselves from blurting that out." Keito half smiled as he didn't know if he would be pleased with that fact or not.

"Woah." Yuri's eyes widened by how he just realized that their feelings for each other were quite passionate.

"It's all too fast but I can't stop! Im scared that we'll also fall out fast." Keito frusratedly scratched his head.

"Well..." Yuri cleared his throat, coming up with the best advice for his friend. It was weird because it was usually Keito giving the love advice to him. Considering his experience with relationships (which is zero) he was quite troubled if what he'd say is effective or not.

"I think the best way is to talk to him about what you feel. I'm sure if he's willing to talk this out you'll get to an agreement you both are pleased with." Yuri patted Keito's shoulder.

"Well, you can't ignore him forever, can you? You've already fallen so hard for him, why don't you just dive all the way through?" Yuri smiled reassuringly.

Keito laughed at his friend and he nodded. "Sure… I'll try to talk to him" Keito sniffed. "I'll try."

"That's it." Yuri smiled at Keito for a moment then proceeded to stand up, offering Keito his hand who took it and stood up as well, both were dusting off their clothes.

"Thanks." Keito smiled softly, the melancholy Yuri was seeing was gladly wiped away. "Aren't you going home yet?"

"Yeah well… About that I―"

"Heyyyy boys." Ryosuke arrived in front of them in the perfect timing, panting a little.

"Hi." Keito greeted.

"Oh hey Keito-kun." Ryosuke smiled back.

"It took you so long to ask permission." Yuri raised an eyebrow at Ryosuke.

"Yeah. My coach kinda scolded me a bit. Says I'm slacking off practice just to go to a stupid party."

"Pffft." Yuri was fully agreeing on Ryosuke's coach.

"But I told him it was important and that I'll work extra hard next practice."

"Yeah you would." Yuri scoffed.

"Wait, party?" Keito can't help but interrupt the two.

Yuri looked at Keito in guilt. "Yeah… I couldn't say no."

"But you  _ can _ say no to me?" Keito crossed his arms on his chest, pouting.

"I'm sorry. It's all part of me and Ryosuke's plan. I promise you Keito I have no choice this time. But I'll make it up to you." Yuri clasped his hands together below his chin and pleaded.

Keito rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just because you gave me such good advice."

Yuri smiled apologetically.

"You could come?" Ryosuke looked at Keito.

"Oh! Well uhmm… I'll pass this time." Keito chuckled shyly.

"But why?" Yuri's turn to pout as he thought that was actually a good idea.

"I just don't feel like it right now. Meeting and talking to  _ people. _ " Keito looked at Yuri knowingly so that he'll know who he meant by  _ people,  _ which he meant a  _ person  _ which was obviously no other than  _ Yuto Nakajima. _

"Right." Yuri nodded slowly, understanding Keito's implications.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt you two. But we better get going if you want to have something to wear at the party." Ryosuke looked at Yuri.

"Oh, right. I have that to worry about." Yuri groaned. "God, I hate parties!"

"Hey, just have fun. It's your first time! Make it count." Keito patted Yuri's shoulder encouragingly.

"I'll try to be positive." Yuri sighed.

"Come on, now." Ryosuke held Yuri's hand and pulled him away. "Bye, Keito-kun!"

Yuri only waved Keito goodbye as Keito waved back.

…

Yuri's jaw dropped as Ryosuke drove him to a famous clothing line that was expensive as hell. Wel for a  _ commoner  _ like Yuri anyway. He really forgets how rich Ryosuke is.

"You'll buy me clothes? Like you'd actually buy it for me?" Yuri said once they stepped inside.

"Yeah." Ryosuke shrugged, very nonchalantly.

"You don't really have to, I mean―"

"It's fine." Ryosuke waved his hand dismissively.If he was trying to impress Yuri, well it sure is working.

"Wow." Yuri scanned the place as he was overwhelmed with all the clothes in it.

"You know? I'll help you choose. Just trust me and wear the things I'll give you in the fitting room." Ryosuke told Yuri who just gulped and nodded.

Like a classic montage in a film, Yuri tried on every clothes and accessories Ryosuke had picked for him. With the help of the store clerk, Yuri fit on different sizes and colors and every variety. It was also noticeable how often Ryosuke shops there as the store clerks were able to call him by name. After a dozen shirts, a bunch of jeans, and many accessories, Ryosuke and Yuri had finally come to an agreement with one outfit.

Yuri was wearing a plain white shirt with a small breast pocket, denim jacket over it, black ripped denim jeans with a chain accent dangled at the belt strap to the pocket for his lower, a cool pair of monochrome sneakers and a white cap.

"This actually fits you." Ryosuke commented, proud of himself for dressing Yuri impressively.

"I like it. It's very comfortable." Yuri nodded.

"We're getting this?" Ryosuke asked for confirmation because if he was Yuri, there would be no second thoughts.

"If it's alright with you."

And with that, the purchase was settled. Yuri had come out of the shop feeling odd wearing the new outfit.

"Thanks." Yuri smiled at Ryosuke as he slipped his hands in his.

Ryosuke definitely felt his heart skip a beat as the shorter boy smiled at him, looking good with the new clothes that he picked for him. Staring at Yuri very long and analyzing his features to know what best fits him sure had effects on Ryosuke. The latter only nodded in reply as they went back to the car.

As the sun went down and the streets turned dark, they stayed in Ryosuke's house for a while so he could get changed. Yuri was waiting in their big living room, awkwardly sitting on the very comfortable couch that he wasn't used to. The silence made him much more nervous as the hugeness of their house.

Just a few seconds passed before Ryosuke showed up, running down the stairs wearing a branded white long sleeves and black skinny jeans.

Yuri couldn't help but stare. Stare at how  _ good _ Ryosuke looked with his outfit. The jeans emphasized his slim legs and his long sleeves made him look warm. The outfit made him look soft and sexy at the same time.

_ It was perfect. _

_ He is perfect. _

_ Oh god, what? _

Yuri quickly stood up, wanting to get away from the house as it was making him nervous.

"You alright?" Ryosuke asked as soon as he stood in front of Yuri.

"Yeah." Yuri chuckled awkwardly. "My dad said I should be back by eleven."

"Oh, a curfew, huh?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow and Yuri nodded firmly, knowing Ryosuke would try and talk him out of it.

"Okay, sure. Fine." Ryosuke gave up and shrugged. Then they both finally left, automatically holding hands as they walked away because it quickly became a reflex for them that they sometimes do it subconsciously even when no one was watching.

...

As they arrived in front of Yuya's house, Yuri's jaw dropped as he stared at the massive mansion in front of him.

"This… is his house?" Yuri softly said as soon as Ryosuke joined him in staring at the property.

"Take it in. Take it all in. He's pretty damn rich. It's what makes his parties fun." Ryosuke smiled at the innocent Yuri then grabbed his hand, subconsciously entwining their fingers as he dragged him along. "Now, come along. You'll love it. I promise."

Yuri squeezed Ryosuke's hand, scared of letting go. He was so foreign to the place. He felt like a puppy in a pack of wolves. They arrived at the front door when Yuri stopped walking making Ryosuke fall backwards at the sudden halt since they didn't let go of each other's hand. 

"I don't know..." Yuri said, lowering his head as he fiddled with the chain dangling on his pants. He could hear the loud music, the shouts and chatters from inside the house. It didn't help since his introverted ass hates it. 

"Mmm-mm." Ryosuke shook his head then he stepped forward facing Yuri. He smiled at the latter before slipping his hand off the grip of the younger then he cupped Yuri's face to make him look at Ryosuke's eyes.

Ryosuke could see how scared and unsure Yuri was. To be honest, he was adorable. It was his first time dating someone who's so innocent and  _ good _ . So the excitement of experiencing new things bubbled up in him. 

Ryosuke's lips slowly formed into a warm smile, "Give me a sec." He then took Yuri's cap off and brushed Yuri's bangs away from his forehead, making Yuri flinch but when Ryosuke gave him a reassuring look, he stood still and let Ryosuke do what he wants.

After a few adjustments on Yuri's hair, Ryosuke cupped Yuri's face again to turn the latter's head from side to side to see how his styling was.

_ It was perfect. _

The brushed up hair of Yuri showing his forehead made him look more mature. More manly and boyish at the same time. There was a tug in his heart while staring at Yuri.

"Does it look good?" Yuri asked, still scared.

Ryosuke was pulled out of his daze then replied, "Yeah. Yes." He cleared his throat. "Of course it looks good, I'm the one who styled it!" He winked at Yuri who narrowed his eyes at him. Ryosuke went back to his character, sighing softly as he realized he was close to losing it.

"Now this..." Ryosuke removed the pink neckerchief tied on Yuri's wrist. "When did you have the time to wear this?"

"Hey!" Yuri tried to reach for it but Ryosuke quickly brought it up his head with Yuri unable to reach it and the younger went back pouting and furrowing his eyebrows.

"It doesn't suit your clothes." Ryosuke shook his head.

"But — "

"Don't worry, I'll just hold onto it." Ryosuke says as he ties it around his own neck.

Yuri silently nodded because he admits that it didn't fit his outfit and he also admits that it suited Ryosuke better.

" _ Ready _ ready?" Ryosuke held out his hand to Yuri, with the most reassuring smile he could muster.

Yuri nodded silently again. Feeling reassured as long as Ryosuke's with him since he's the only person he really knows in this massive party. He grabbed the latter's hand and smiled as well. Then finally, the two went inside, with Ryosuke leading Yuri. The shorter one was mostly hiding behind Ryosuke, his other hand squeezing Ryosuke's hand and the other tightly holding onto Ryosuke's shirt.

Then again, some of those not busy dancing and playing were staring at them with very judging looks. To be honest, Yuri got quite used to it. So he tried to smile at those who were staring at him. The smile that just makes his lips disappear. But no one exchanged his smile back.

_ God, they hate me. _

"There you are!" Ryosuke shouted, startling Yuri. Then it was followed by incoherent shouts of greetings from Ryosuke's friends. Yuri peeked over the taller one’s shoulder and there they were, Daiki, Yuya and Yuto.

"Come sit with us!" Daiki slapped the seat beside him. So, the couple did as told.

As soon as the two settled on the violet couch they were sitting on, Ryosuke chatted with his friends, leaving Yuri sitting beside him, smiling and occasionally nodding. He felt like a puppy again. Then, he felt Yuto sit beside him, making him turn to look at the taller man.

"Nice hair." Yuto said as he gestured the red plastic cup on his hand to Yuri's hair.

"Thanks." Yuri smiled as he slightly bowed.

Yuto was also smiling, then he sighed. "Hey… About Keito..." He started, trailing off. Wanting a confirmation that he could continue.

"Yeah?" Yuri raised an eyebrow. But before Yuto could continue, Yuri felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ryosuke.

"Want a drink?" He asked.

"I don't drink alcohol." Yuri replied.

"Okay." Ryosuke shrugged. "I'll get you something?"

"Sure." 

Then, Ryosuke stood up and walked away. Yuri turned back to Yuto, who was grinning at him.

"What?" Yuri asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion

"Nothing." Yuto replied, shaking his head.

"Okay…" Yuri suspiciously nodded then continued. "You were saying?"

"Right." Yuto cleared his throat. "How's Keito?" 

" _ How's _ Keito?" Yuri repeated in surprise.

Yuto sighed, the grin fading from his lips. "It just feels like he's been ignoring me. I was wondering if I did something wrong or something that offended him."

"Oh well... " Yuri also sighed, mimicking Yuto's gloomy look. "You two should talk. Like  _ talk  _ talk."

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh god, am I in trouble?" Yuto placed his palms on his cheeks, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Not really." Yuri placed his hand on Yuto's shoulder. "It's alright, actually. Keito just needs time to think." Yuri smiled reassuringly.

On the other side of the room, Ryosuke and Daiki were there, drinking.

"What have I done, Daiki?" Ryosuke spoke up, leaning on the counter with his elbows on it to keep him balanced.

Daiki did the same, propping his elbows then resting his chin on his hand. "What  _ did _ you do?" Daiki took a sip from his red plastic cup.

"Look at Yuri!" Ryosuke gestured his cup towards Yuri who was chatting with Yuto. "Look at him!"

"Is it possibly?" Daiki looked at Ryosuke, gaping. "Did you? Were you? Oh! You styled his hair?"

"Yes! And his clothes!"

"Wow. It suits him so well." Daiki blinked and the two stared for a moment. "He really looks good... I think I'm going gay for him."

"Hey, back off." Ryosuke elbowed Daiki.

Daiki chuckled. "I know."

Then, Ryosuke didn't reply. He was back to staring at Yuri. He looked twice as attractive as he was, Ryosuke admits —and it's bothering him. It's bothering him because he's never seen Yuri as attractive or adorable or cute before they started fake dating. He felt another tug in his heart as he was thinking and feeling things he couldn't understand.

"You must've fallen hard." Daiki interrupted Ryosuke's thoughts.

"What?" Ryosuke looked at Daiki with wide eyes.

"I've never seen you speechless like this. And you're really just staring at him, if you haven't realized." Daiki smirked knowingly.

Ryosuke could only scoff. Because  _ no, _ he isn't. They're not  _ really _ dating. So,  _ no. Of course not! _ Then Ryosuke looked at Yuri again but this time, Yuri was looking at him too. Yuri smiled a little then went back to looking at Yuto who was talking to Yuri with a lot of gestures.

Ryosuke felt it. He felt his heart skip a beat. He subconsciously touched the neckerchief tied on his neck.

_ Ba-dump! _

_ Oh, what have I done? _

…

Surprisingly, Yuya's party really was fun for Yuri, as a first timer. He had so much fun chatting especially with Yuto. He was such an interesting person that was why it was not a surprise that Keito likes him. Daiki was also fun to speak with because he had so many stories to tell. Yuri even met two of their seniors there. Hikaru and Kota were known for their relationship since they were in seventh grade. Yuri was glad that he could talk to them because he's been dying to do so. They were  _ the  _ seniors after all. 

And even though they gave him dating advice for his fake boyfriend, he still feels honored.

"You're dating Ryosuke, right?" Kota asked.

"Oh, yup." Yuri almost forgot.

"You two look cute together, I admit." Hikaru nodded then looked at Kota who both exchanged looks of agreement.

"Thanks." Yuri was honestly flattered.

"You both stay strong, 'kay? Communication is the key." Hikaru winked then Kota was just nodding at his side while wrapping his arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

Yuri smiled. They both look absolutely adorable.

It was getting late and Yuri was looking for Ryosuke because he agreed to take him home since Yuri had no idea where this place was. Then his eyes widened as he saw him. Chugging a cup of beer, clearly losing at beer pong. Ryosuke was laughing and wobbling, flailing his limbs everywhere.

_ He's soooo drunk! _

Yuri stomped his way to him then grabbed Ryosuke's arm, making the small crowd around the table stop cheering. "You're drunk!" Yuri exclaimed. Then he heard a faint  _ uh-oh _ that he was sure it was Daiki.

"No I'm not!" Ryosuke furrowed his eyebrows, shakily crouching down to Yuri's height and the latter could clearly smell the beer from his breath which made him cringe.

"You're not driving me home like this!" Yuri furiously pushed Ryosuke away, then he stomped his way again to leave the mansion. He heard Ryosuke call for him, but he didn't look back.

As soon as he was outside, the party noise was blocked out by the strong rain.  _ Crap.  _ He didn't have an umbrella. He huffed then placed his jacket on top of his head and ran into the rain.

"Yuri!"

He heard Ryosuke shout at the distance, but he didn't stop running. Although, a few moments later, he heard heavy footsteps following his own then he felt a really tight grip on his arm making him stop walking and he was pulled to turn around. Ryosuke was wet with the rain, his hair flat as the style was washed away. He was panting to catch his breath. 

"You'll get cold." Ryosuke says under his breath.

Yuri stood still, not knowing what or how to react.

Then, Ryosuke hunched over at the side and suddenly puked.

Yuri was shocked. He gasped a little then he rubbed a palm against Ryosuke's back as soothing as he could despite the soaking wet clothes and the cold breeze.

After a while, Ryosuke had already stopped, then he stood up again, wobbling. He almost stumbled over but it was a good thing that Yuri had caught him.

"Let's go." Yuri sighed, as he placed Ryosuke's arm around his shoulders and his own around Ryosuke's waist.

Yuri didn't say where to, expecting to be asked by Ryosuke. But, the latter just nodded and placed his weight on Yuri.

As they were walking, both were limping a little. Ryosuke's head was still turning so he didn't want to be chatty. His eyes were half open to avoid puking due to seeing the turning lights around him. He felt like crap. The rain wasn't helping with his headache either. Although, he was super thankful he had Yuri. He knows Yuri was trying his best to find shade from the rain whenever they could. Then, he heard him sneeze. He wanted to ask if he was alright, but they stopped walking and they were out of the rain. He cracked open his eyes, hearing the raindrops on the roof.

They stopped in front of a convenience store. Then Yuri had let go of Ryosuke. He slowly led him to crouch down to sit. His back leaning against the glass wall. All the while, Ryosuke was just letting Yuri control him. He trusts Yuri anyway and his mind is too hazy to register everything.

"I'll be back. I'll just buy you something." Yuri left Ryosuke without waiting for his reply.

Ryosuke was left there, mind spinning and still wanting to puke. He hugged his knees and rested his forehead on his arms while closing his eyes. He could hear the heavy raindrops slowly becoming lighter on the roof until it totally stopped. The rhythmic falling of the little drops of water from the roof of the store was making him at ease for some reason. The cute little sounds the puddle makes as it meets the drop subconsciously caused him to tap his finger with it. 

After a few minutes where Ryosuke had almost dozed off, he felt a pat on his shoulder then Yuri squatting beside him.

"Here." He held Ryosuke a bottle of water.

Ryosuke looked up, his eyelids half closed still feeling a bit sick. "Thanks." 

"I didn't really know what to get a drunk dude to sober up." Yuri also handed an iced popsicle.

Ryosuke stared at it then looked at Yuri, there was genuine innocence in his eyes that made Ryosuke smile. "Don't worry." He took the vanilla flavored iced popsicle from Yuri's hand. "It's my favorite."

"I'm glad." Yuri also smiled as he took out his own iced popsicle of the same flavor.

After a few moments of just eating their iced popsicle, Ryosuke was the one to break the silence between them.

"Where is this anyway?" Ryosuke looked around the block looking for something familiar to him.

"This is just a few blocks away from my house, actually." Yuri replied.

"Wow." Ryosuke looked at Yuri, wide eyed. "You carried me all the way here?"

"Well I'm stronger than you think." Yuri chuckled. He finished his popsicle then stood up, reached out his hand for Ryosuke. "Let's go?"

Ryosuke grabbed Yuri's hand and he stood up. His vision turned with the sudden movement as he lost his balance, good thing Yuri was there to hold him.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to puke again." Ryosuke held onto Yuri's arm tighter as he also felt his stomach turn.

"Hold on. I'll take you to my house, okay?"

"Your father?" Ryosuke managed to ask, his words a bit slurred.

"It's alright, he's not home until next week. He went on a fishing trip."

Ryosuke just nodded because he felt that if he opened his mouth something else would come out.

After a few crippling steps, they finally arrived at Yuri's house. As soon as they went inside, Yuri had led Ryosuke to their toilet and the latter immediately dropped to his knees and his face was at the toilet bowl. Meanwhile, Yuri was trying to soothe Ryosuke by caressing his back and with his other hand, he was googling  _ "what to give to a sober person to make them feel less sick". _

Yuri had zero idea how to deal with these stuff. He had never had to take care of his drunk dad. Last time his dad came home drunk was when his parents were out for a party and his mom was the one who took care of him. He never saw his sister drunk either.

_ Oh mom, how the heck do I do this?! _

When Ryosuke had settled he fell backwards onto Yuri's chest. His eyes closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Ryosuke?" Yuri whispered.

When Ryosuke had only replied with incoherent mumbles, Yuri started to panic because he knew he couldn't carry Ryosuke's dead weight on him. Yuri then got the wet towel he'd prepared and wiped Ryosuke's half open mouth. Then, he wrapped Ryosuke's arm around his shoulders and tried his best to carry him. He managed to lead him to the sofa and flop him down, half dragging Ryosuke. Yuri had also collapsed on the floor beside the sofa as he deeply sighed.

There he was, the snoring Yamada Ryosuke. The most popular boy in school _. The _ Yamada Ryosuke that have the girls chasing for him, and even some guys too. Maybe even a lot of girls in his school would die to be in his place right now. Looking at the sound asleep Ryosuke, where he's at his most vulnerable and most… at peace.

Yuri observed the features of Ryosuke's face, tilting his head as it started getting heavy on his neck. Ryosuke's long lashes, tall nose that makes him look a little caucasian, his plump lips with his mouth slightly open making it look slightly plumpier and more _ inviting _ . Yuri subconsciously leaned closer taking a good look at the boy in front of him.

_ Yamada Ryosuke. _

Never, in his wildest dream did he ever think that Yamada Ryosuke would be here, in his living room, sleeping, pretending to be his  _ fake  _ boyfriend. Up until now, it still felt like a dream to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll be honest with you all and say that I'm not very confident with this chapter. I had no idea what and where this was going. I stressed out too much about this, lol. But here it is, I hope it's still likeable! hihi

The sun woke Yuri up as it lit up his room. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and realized that he's just sprawled out on his bed, clothes still the same from last night. Then, he sneezed and his head ached like there was some kind of pounding. His body felt heavy and he felt cold and hot at the same time like he has one feet dipped in a cold pool of water and the other in a boiling one. Groaning from all the aching he felt, he stood up with much effort, wobbled a bit as his vision was blurry.

_ I'm so stupid. _

He thought to himself because he knew better than sleeping in wet clothes but he did it anyway, collapsing on his bed last night. The once wet clothes enveloped his body making it uncomfortable. He stripped them off and changed into his sweatpants and jacket from the pile of clothes on his desk chair. It was no surprise that he felt sick and he knows he has a fever. Anyways, he knows how to take care of himself, so, with slow steps and heavy breathing, he went downstairs, leaning onto walls for support as he couldn't balance himself well with the pounding in his head.

Yuri heard shuffling in the kitchen, startling him a bit. Then, he remembered how he nursed a drunk Ryosuke last night, that's why he was so exhausted and went straight to sleep, forgetting to take care of himself. He hoped though, with all his heart, that Ryosuke wouldn't question him about how he changed Ryosuke's wet clothes to pajamas. Yes, he hesitantly and awkwardly stripped off his clothes. It felt very wrong, but he knows he had to do it so he won't catch a cold.

"Ryosuke?" Yuri called just to make sure it really was him. His voice came out hoarse and weak that he doubts Ryosuke heard it.

Yuri sighed, he smelled eggs cooking and his stomach grumbled. The smell wafted through the whole room as he carefully reached the refrigerator, opening the heavy door which caught Ryosuke's attention.

"Good morning! I―uh―made breakfast, if it's alright with you." Ryosuke greeted the sleepy looking Yuri.

The shorter boy weakly looked at Ryosuke, eyes half closed, breathing heavily. Then, Ryosuke's eyes widened when the boy in front of him had suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Yuri!" Ryosuke approached the tiny man that was shakily trying to get back up but failing to.

After some panicking and entangling of limbs, Ryosuke managed to lay Yuri down on the couch that was where Ryosuke had slept soundly. Ryosuke also managed to wrap Yuri in the comforter that he also found himself wrapped in when he woke up. Yuri softly told Ryosuke where the thermometer was and the medicines, pointing with his shaky finger the directions for Ryosuke.

The fever was bad, Yuri’s temperature was really high. Ryosuke almost forgot he has a hangover with how he's panicking mentally because he never really experienced taking care of someone that is sick. But, he really wants to take care of Yuri because he knows it's his fault why Yuri caught a cold and fever. He hazily remembers last night.

"Okay, what do I do..." Ryosuke mumbled to himself as he was staring at the thermometer that has Yuri's very high temperature and at the sick boy laying down in front of him.

"Get the medicine. On top of the refrigerator." Yuri's voice was feeble but the house was silent enough for Ryosuke to hear it. The taller boy nodded as he did as told. But confusion dawned on him as he opened the box full of medicines. He had no idea which was for colds and fever. Ryosuke gulped and placed the box of medicines down on the dining table, the plate of fried eggs already cold.

Ryosuke decided to do what he knows how to. So, he went to their toilet and looked for a towel, soaked it in water and returned to Yuri.

"Medicine?" Yuri asked with his hoarse voice.

Ryosuke sheepishly smiled but he didn't answer. He carefully brushed Yuri's bangs away from his forehead and placed the wet towel making Yuri flinch a little.

"It's alright. It helps your temperature go down." Ryosuke says reassuringly. He knelt on the floor beside Yuri. "I remember my mom did that to me when I was a child. I got sick often when I was little, that's why I decided to play soccer to make me stronger." Ryosuke was surprised at himself as this personal experience that he's never shared to anyone else except for Yuto, just poured out from his mouth.

Yuri shifted and slowly turned to look at Ryosuke who immediately looked down when their eyes met. 

"Let me take care of you. I owe you this." Ryosuke said, almost whispering.

Yuri didn't know if he was just super sick but it warmed his heart hearing that. Nobody ever told him they wanted to take care of him. When he was younger and their mom died, all of them became independent, taking care and looking out for themselves since his dad wasn't very dependable as he was shaken to his core when the love of his life just suddenly died from an accident.

Ryosuke stood up, "I'll make you porridge, I know you can't take medicine with an empty stomach." He said, walking to the kitchen.

Yuri disregarded the fact that there was a stranger―Ryosuke―in his house. If he was in a good condition, he'd be more concerned about the fact that there is someone who's first time to be in his house just freely walking around, scared of what he might find. Not that Yuri was hiding something, just that he's uncomfortable with someone who barely knows his way around the house. But for now, he let that worry rest at the back of his head as he knew he also needed to rest for a while and regain his strength. Besides, Ryosuke isn't a complete stranger. He's Yuri's boyfriend…  _ Fake boyfriend _ .

After a few moments, Ryosuke accomplished making porridge. He was carefully transferring it to a bowl he found in one of the cupboards then placed a spoon. He was proud of himself, despite having no clue as to where the things he needed, he figured it all out by himself. Ryosuke actually felt good with no one helping him, unlike back in his house where there's maids and butlers doing stuff for him. Speaking about his house, he noted that any time soon he's going to receive a call from them. Ryosuke turned around and he was a little startled to see Yuri on the table. The comforter was wrapped around his head as he brought his legs up to his chest so the comforter could cover him fully. He looks so small and soft that Ryosuke can't help but smile.

"How did you manage to get here?" Ryosuke walked towards Yuri and placed down his steaming hot porridge.

"Walked." Yuri replied.

"Oh, you feel better?" Ryosuke said as he noticed that a Kool Fever was on Yuri's forehead and not the wet towel anymore.

"A little bit." Yuri said and his stomach grumbled seeing the bowl in front of him.

Ryosuke chuckled. "Can you eat properly?" He was about to get the spoon but Yuri was quick to get it himself, the comforter falling to his shoulders as he lost his grip.

"It's fine." with shaky hands, Yuri took a spoonful and blew before he ate the porridge. "Wow. This is actually really good!" Yuri was surprised. He didn't expect Ryosuke to be a good cook or even  _ know  _ how to cook with how clueless he was with taking care of Yuri.

"You know how to cook?" Yuri asked and looked at Ryosuke across him, eating off the cold fried eggs.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"I'm surprised. I thought you were pampered so much that you don't know how to do household chores, like some Disney princess." Yuri paused to think of one. Ryosuke was also waiting for Yuri to come up with an example, raising an eyebrow at him. "Like Rapunzel or something." Yuri replied not very confidently as he rarely watched those.

Ryosuke laughed. "Well, my nanny who took care of me since I was a child taught me." There he was again, spitting personal stories so easily it shocked himself. "Also, Rapunzel knows how to do household chores since she's been stuck doing that for eighteen years, I believe."

Yuri scoffed. "You're spitting me with some Disney facts, huh. Well, I'm sorry I didn't get the reference right."

Ryosuke rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit.

"So, your  _ nanny _ just taught you out of nowhere?" Yuri asked further, genuinely wanting to get to know  _ The Yamada Ryosuke. _

"Well..." Ryosuke continued, "I got super interested while she was cooking that I always sneak my way into the kitchen and ask her a lot of questions." Ryosuke chuckled at the memory. "And a lot, I mean  _ a lot! _ "

Yuri joined Ryosuke in chuckling. He found himself feeling warm and soft for the boy in front of him. The contrast between the usual leader and  _ star _ that he was in school and the soft and innocent child he was makes Yuri melt. He believes that there's still some of it left in this young adult.

"So my nanny decides to give me secret cooking lessons so I could benefit from my curiosity." Ryosuke sighed, smiling. Missing the times where he was such a lively kid. Ryosuke couldn't stop sharing things he's never shared to anyone but Yuri. It's like there's a switch button in him that's turned on so he shares stuff about him and not get awkward about it. Apparently when talking to Yuri, he's turned on.  _ Wait, what? _

"Where did that cute and sweet child go?" Yuri asked, subconsciously leaning closer to Ryosuke on the table.

The latter shrugged, his smile turning sad. "I think it left together with my dad." Ryosuke said softly, almost like he didn't mean to say it out loud. His gaze was on the table but also very far away.

Yuri fell silent. Not knowing what to say or how to react. Until Ryosuke realized that he totally said it rather than just think about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's okay." Yuri smiled at Ryosuke reassuringly.

Ryosuke gave an apologetic smile, guilty for making the air between them awkward, just when they both started getting comfortable talking to each other.  _ Great! Trust me to always ruin the mood! _

"Well I think he's still in there." Yuri poked Ryosuke's chest. "Somewhere." Yuri trailed off, smiling softly at Ryosuke. The latter touched the middle of his chest and looked at Yuri's eyes. He could feel his heart beating loudly the longer he stared at the boy in front of him. The messy hair, blushy cheeks and pink lips curved into a smile.

They didn't know for how long they stared at each other but it sure felt like time stopped and the only thing they saw were each other's eyes. The loud ringing of Ryosuke's phone reminded them of where they were. The two blinked then Yuri quickly picked up the spoon and looked down on the porridge Ryosuke made. Ryosuke fished his phone out of his pocket and awkwardly muttered that he'll take the call and Yuri just nodded without looking up from the bowl.

Ryosuke came back from the living room. "Our butler called. Told him I'd stay here… for a while…" Ryosuke trailed off as he saw Yuri just poking his half eaten porridge with the spoon.

"What's wrong? Lost the appetite?" Ryosuke asked, walking towards Yuri.

"Wha―? Oh!" Yuri sighed, placing the spoon down. "I don't think I can finish this."

"Oh it's alright you can finish it later." Ryosuke started to get the bowl.

"Do you…" Yuri watched Ryosuke. "Even know how to keep it?"

Ryosuke stopped, the bowl already in his hands. "Oops. I guess… not…" Ryosuke smiled sheepishly.

Yuri shook his head. "You're hopeless." Yuri slowly stood up, body still feeling a bit heavy. "Let me."

"But… I want to help…" Ryosuke looked down, voice soft and his bottom lip sticking out a bit.

Yuri laughed at him. "Okay, okay." He took the bowl from Ryosuke who was reluctant to give it. "Get me my medicines at least?"

Ryosuke did not reply and only had the look of confusion and worry and a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know which one…" Yuri gaped. Ryosuke was  _ this  _ clueless _. _

Ryosuke just silently nodded his head, admitting how clueless he was.

Yuri giggled. "It's the orange one. And it's a circle." Yuri then started to go to the sink. "It's the only orange one I'm pretty sure you'll find it." Yuri continued. 

"Okay." Ryosuke said, more like to himself rather than a reply to Yuri. When he opened the box of medicines, there really was only one orange tablet.

"Paracetamol?" Ryosuke called.

"Yes! That's the one." Yuri was slowly walking towards Ryosuke, already holding a glass of water.

Ryosuke gave it to Yuri and watched him curiously as he drank the medicine. "How can you manage to walk around with a really high fever?" Ryosuke asked.

"Well… I'm more than used to taking care of myself since no one else does." Yuri then walked towards the couch where Ryosuke followed, hands about to assist Yuri but he had second thoughts and retrieved it back to his side.

"No one takes care of you? What about your father?" Ryosuke concernedly asked.

"My father and sister are both busy…" Yuri sat on the couch with Ryosuke sitting beside him.

"What about your mother?"

Yuri looked at Ryosuke in the eye, realizing he really knows just the surface of Yuri. He cracked a smile, a sad one. "She… She's not here anymore. Like not on Earth." Yuri sighed.

"Oh." Ryosuke realized, he looked down, feeling bad for asking. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Yuri brought his knees up his chest and hugged it.

The two sit in silence for a while. Then a vibration in Ryosuke's pocket made him sigh.

"Hey." Ryosuke looked at Yuri who's position didn't change.

Yuri looked up at Ryosuke.

"I gotta go home. But, I'll come back here later."

"You really don't have to."

"No, no. It's alright." Ryosuke stood up.

"It's Saturday, you probably have club activity. You need to make up for your absence yesterday."

"Come on, Yuri. I can't show up there with a hangover―"

"Well, you can't come here to take care of me with a hangover either."

Ryosuke sighed. "I owe you this, okay?"

"No, you don't owe me anything." Yuri looked back down.

Ryosuke just rolled his eyes. "I'm coming back here to cook something for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. You're my boyfriend, remember?"

Yuri looked back up at Ryosuke, eyes unamused, "We're just pretend―"

Ryosuke shushed Yuri then winked. Yuri wasn't sure what the hell did that mean. He just looked at Ryosuke with furrowed eyebrows.

"See ya later!" Ryosuke picked up his clothes last night that were properly folded. "And, I'm returning this pajamas to you later. Thank god I wore my cool underwear last night." Ryosuke smirked knowingly.

Yuri groaned, cheeks heating up. He threw Ryosuke a pillow and buried his face on his knees. "Go away!" He said, muffled.

Ryosuke just laughed and started walking away.

Yuri heard his front door slam shut and he sighed in relief.

* * *

Ryosuke arrived at his house, he made their family butler get his car that was left in Yuya's house last night and also made him fetch some groceries on his way. He's been thinking of what to cook for Yuri during the whole ride. He even googled stuff about how to take care of your sick friend. Yuto has never really taken care of him and neither did he. He's just so determined to make Yuri feel better. He doesn't know why but his heart suddenly fell soft for Yuri.

Ryosuke went up to his room and while he was changing Yuto had called him.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Yuto."

"You're fine? That's surprising. I thought you'd sound more sickly or dead."

"Dead?"

Yuto laughed. "You're not hungover or anything?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Wow. Did you actually learn how to control your alcohol now? Without me stopping you? I'm proud of you, man."

Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure." He'll just let Yuto think that way and not tell the truth where Yuri dragged his drunken ass home.

"Anyway, do you wanna come over? I'm bored!"

"Nah… I'll pass for today."

"What?" Yuto said in disbelief. "You never reject me! Okay something's up."

Ryosuke groaned. "Okay, okay."

" _ Okay _ you'll come?"

"No, Yuto.  _ Okay  _ I'll tell you what's up." He knows he can’t hide anything from Yuto. So might as well give up early, rather than let Yuto find out for himself and think that he’s the smartest man on Earth or he has psychic powers. Whatever floats Yuto’s bubble.

"Oh, what's up?"

Ryosuke sighed. "Yuri is sick and I promised to take care of him."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, I'm telling the truth."

"Hmm, I see. Okay, okay." Yuto prolonged the vowels, making Ryosuke just hear the smirk on Yuto’s face.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"I know what you're thinking! With that tone and all."

Yuto laughed again. "I mean… Chinen-kun's a pretty cute guy, isn't he?"

"I'm hanging up."

Ryosuke heard Yuto laughing before he ended the call. He heaved a deep sigh. The only thing he needs to do before going back to Yuri's house is wait for the groceries his butler fetched for him. He went downstairs just to wander around and pass his time. He passed through their kitchen, smelling something cooking. He went back to his tracks and peeked. He saw his nanny, cooking with a smile on her face. She looked super peaceful which made Ryosuke smile. Then he remembered what Yuri told him.

  
  


_ "Well, I think he's still in there… Somewhere." _

  
  


Ryosuke touched his chest and he gathered his courage to approach his nanny.

"What's cooking?" He asked.

His nanny turned to Ryosuke in surprise.

Ryosuke was ready to turn around and walk away and just avoid any awkward interaction but then she smiled at him. Making her laugh lines visible. She looked older, like a very friendly grandma.

“Just curry.” She replied.

Ryosuke was relieved. He returned her warm smile to her.

“Here.” She handed him a plate with the curry sauce. “Have a taste.”

Ryosuke walked up to her hesitantly and took a sip out of the small plate. He looked up with a big smile. “This is so delicious!”

She chuckled then turned back to the cooking curry. “Now get those carrots and help me out.”

“Sure.” Ryosuke handed her the carrots. He can’t help but smile, the warmth enveloping his heart. He really shouldn’t have stopped talking to her suddenly. Curse puberty. He pushed away a lot of people that time of his life. It just made sense to him to push them away after his father pushed him away and left him. But now he realizes how stupid it was. 

_ Yuri, curry it is then. _

* * *

After hours and hours, Yuri thought to himself that Ryosuke definitely is not coming back. Who's he kidding? Although he didn't want to admit, somewhere in his heart he did wait for Ryosuke to come back.

He huffed and got out the porridge in the refrigerator for his lunch. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV just for the background noises and started browsing his phone. That’s when he got a message from Keito.

  
  


_ Keito: Hey! How’s your first party? _

_ Yuri: fine. I actually had fun. I’ll tell you all abt it when we meet. typing is just too tiresome.  _

_ Keito: I’m glad to hear that! \\(^0^)/ _

_ Will you finally come with me when I invite you? _

_ Yuri: yeh sure. I owe you that. _

_ Keito: YEY!!!!!!!!! ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ) _

  
  


Yuri chucked to himself. He placed his phone down and stood up to stretch his body. Muscles restrained from sitting in one position for hours. He actually felt better. Just a little rest more and some meds and he’ll be alright. Then, his doorbell rang. He froze for a second, thinking if he had ordered take out.

“It’s me!!” It was a familiar voice. All too familiar. 

“Ryosuke?” Yuri said to himself. Then he proceeded to open the door for him. He actually felt a little bit glad to see him.

Yuri let him in, smiling the slightest. He eyed the two plastic bags Ryosuke’s bringing with him.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” Yuri mumbled as he followed Ryosuke to his kitchen, marching in his house like he’s been there a lot of times.

“You were waiting for me?” Ryosuke looked at Yuri with a mockingly touched expression.

Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. He turned to walk away, going back to his place on the couch. Ryosuke chuckled at the tantrum.

Yuri picked up the remote control and started to randomly switch channels, focus not on the TV but to Ryosuke in his kitchen.

“What’s all that?” Yuri said as he curiously watched Ryosuke take out stuff from the plastic bags.

“Our lunch and dinner.” Ryosuke simply said and proceeded to look for something in the cupboards.

“What are you cooking?” Yuri decided that the TV is not interesting at the moment and turned it off.

“Curry.” Ryosuke smiled enthusiastically before he went back digging some stuff in the cabinets.

Yuri walked to the dining table, sitting there and just observing Ryosuke working his way around in his kitchen that Ryosuke barely even knows.

“The pot’s beside that cabinet.” Yuri said, propping his elbows on the table and resting his head on his palms.

“Thanks.” Ryosuke nodded at Yuri and went to follow what Yuri said.

“The knife’s there, hanging.”

“I know.” Ryosuke looked at Yuri who had a playful smile on his lips, resulting for Ryosuke to just raise his eyebrows at him then he turned his back again.

“The spatula’s in the drawer.”

Ryosuke sighed, starting to get irritated with how bossy Yuri sounds.

“The chopping board’s —”

“Why don’t you come here and help me?” Ryosuke looked at Yuri, raising his eyebrows with his hands on his waist.

Yuri chuckled but he did approach Ryosuke, anyway. “What do I do, chef?” He mockingly asked Ryosuke.

Ryosuke smirked and handed him a potato. “Slice some stuff.”

“I can manage.” Yuri took the potatoes, actually feeling enthusiastic in helping Ryosuke out.

The two busied themselves making curry in silence. Yuri was too focused on cutting the vegetables in their preferred size. He never really tried making curry so it excited him. Now, he admits to himself that he’s pleased that Ryosuke did come back. He needed the company. But he still felt weird how the guy he’s been calling a jerk a few days ago is in his kitchen cooking for him because  _ he says  _ he wants to take care of him. That he’s actually enjoying the company of the jerk. Unusual things kept happening to him since the agreement between them.

“Ow!” Yuri had lost focus on his vegetables and made a cut on his finger.

“Woah!” Ryosuke looked at Yuri with his finger all bloody. He quickly walked to Yuri grabbing his hand that was wounded. Ryosuke pressed it, making blood flow out.

“Ow!” Yuri flinched but Ryosuke’s grip was strong that his hand was still with Ryosuke. He stared at it for a while, making Yuri think that Ryosuke would suck it. But he yanked Yuri’s arm to the sink making Yuri squirm.

“Quick we gotta clean the wound.” Ryosuke placed it under the flowing water, watching it with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m fine.” Yuri mumbled, but it looked like Ryosuke didn’t hear anything.

Yuri nudged Ryosuke, making him look at the shorter boy.

“Are you… Scared of blood?” Yuri asked.

Ryosuke cracked a smile, sighing. “Was.” He replied then turned the faucet off and let go of Yuri’s hand. “But then I got wounded too often during soccer so I guess, I just got used to it.”

Yuri nodded in understanding as he reached for the first aid kit on one of the shelves in the kitchen.

“At least on me.” Ryosuke continued, grabbing the anti infection cream and a band aid, giving Yuri a look that he’s going to do it.

Yuri let Ryosuke, a little help won’t hurt. So, he hopped up to sit at the kitchen counter.

”What do you mean?” Yuri asked as he watched Ryosuke take his right hand and put some cream on the wounded finger. It stung a bit, making him reflexively pull his hand back, but then again, Ryosuke’s grip was firm, making his hand stay in place.

“I got used to seeing blood on me, but on other people I still lowkey panic. Does it make sense?” Ryosuke laughed at himself. He finally placed a bandage on Yuri’s finger, securing his wound.

Yuri took his hand back and looked at the bandaged finger, impressed at how Ryosuke handled it. “Yeah, it makes sense. I can even tell you’re used to dressing wounds with this clean work you did.”

Ryosuke was still smiling while looking at Yuri.

“Thanks, by the way.” Yuri smiled back.

“Be careful, Yuri.” Ryosuke said, the concerned tone in his voice made Yuri blush. It was genuine and Yuri just nodded shyly.

Ryosuke realized what he said and cleared his throat, “Now, now. Let’s get moving! This curry won’t cook itself!” Ryosuke started walking back to the stove.

Yuri sighed with a small smile on his lips, hopping down from the kitchen counter and continuing his chopping, extra careful this time.

After minutes of preparation and cooking, the two actually managed to finish it by lunch time. Both of them ate it together getting all proud of each other for actually making it super yummy.

“Wow! I haven’t tasted any curry like this!” Yuri said, with his mouth full.

Ryosuke laughed at how adorable the scene he’s seeing in front of him.

The two ate in peace, occasionally talking about absurd stuff like what if insects were the size of dogs and dogs were the size of insects. They actually had fun laughing at each other and with each other. Making them spill all kinds of stuff from their childhood and getting to know each other more. After, they proceeded to wash the dishes in silence. Ryosuke insisted that he washed and Yuri would wipe them.

“I’m actually feeling much better.” Yuri told Ryosuke after he wiped the last plate.

“Really?” Ryosuke’s concerned look was back, raising his eyebrows at Yuri.

“Yeah. I feel like my fever’s gone.”

“Oh.” Ryosuke then pouted comically. “That’s too bad then! I guess you won’t eat the tub of ice cream I bought.”

“What?! Why!” Yuri’s eyes widened.

“Because it’s only for the weak Yuri to regain his strength. But as I see now, he is very lively.”

“Are you kidding me!” Yuri threw his hands in the air.

Ryosuke laughed at Yuri then, he was startled as Yuri fell towards him. Luckily, he caught him, grabbing the sink for balance. “Yuri? You alright?” Ryosuke was genuinely concerned, shaking the boy in his arms a bit.

“I think I feel weak.” Yuri looked up at Ryosuke, pretending to be weaker, eyes narrow and lips formed into a pout.

Ryosuke heaved a relieved sigh, Yuri actually scared him. But he decided to laugh it off. “Fine. The Oscars goes to you!”

Yuri stood up again, smiling. He stuck his tongue out playfully teasing Ryosuke.

Ryosuke took out the tub of ice cream with Yuri already on the couch with spoons.

“Should we get cups? Because I only managed to buy one tub of ice cream.” Ryosuke asked.

“No need! Let’s eat out of the tub!” Yuri motioned for Ryosuke to come.

“Okay. I like how you think.” Ryosuke smiled fondly.

The two spent their afternoon eating ice cream and binge watching a series on Netflix. Both too engrossed in the plot that they started talking to the characters in the TV. They laughed and cried, soon enough emptying the tub of ice cream. The series wasn’t finished yet so they proceeded to watch more. Then, Yuri was subconsciously leaning on Ryosuke’s chest. The latter did notice it but he let him, he tried to wrap his arm around Yuri so he’d be secure on his chest, slowly drawing his hand around Yuri’s shoulder. To Ryosuke’s relief, Yuri snuggled closer once his arm settled. Ryosuke smiled and instead of watching the series — that Yuri was too focused on that he didn’t notice anything else — Ryosuke was looking at the boy in his arms, watching him as he reacts to whatever’s happening on the screen. And for the first time, he appreciated Yuri’s face up close. His long lashes, his cute slightly pointed nose, his beautiful lips that curl at the ends making him look like a cat.

He was…  _ beautiful. _

_ Chinen Yuri is beautiful. _

Ryosuke felt a tug in his heart again. It was beating faster the longer he stared at Yuri but he just couldn’t stop himself from doing so. He couldn’t tear his gaze away.

_ Oh god, did I actually fall for him?! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Look at me diligently updating! Anyways, this is for Yamada's birthday that I was thankfully able to post on time. Hopefully, it's also a nice chapter. Yoroshiku~

Under the sun, at the rooftop of their school, Yuri was lying down with his limbs sprawled out like a starfish. Keito was eating his bento beside Yuri, squatting properly like the good boy that he is.

"So?" Keito said with his mouth full.

"So?" Yuri echoed.

"Would you date him?"

Yuri scoffed. "Woah! Can't we be just friends first?" Yuri sat up.

Keito laughed. "I'm sorry. The way you described what happened last Saturday sounded to me like you fell for Yamada-kun or something."

"Ugh. Can't I just like him as a friend?"

"Yeah, sure you can." Keito shrugged. "If that's what makes you sleep at night." He mumbled.

Yuri whipped his head to Keito, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. He was so ready to protest and deny but then Keito was quick to feed him one of his omelette slices, making Yuri's retort just a muffled sound as he chewed. Besides, Keito has no time for Yuri being whiny and in denial with his feelings when it's so obviously  _ there _ . Sometimes, Yuri really does underestimate how much Keito knows him.

* * *

A few days have passed and Ryosuke is still unsure of Yuri's feelings for him which makes him unsure of his feelings too. Sure, Yuri became friendlier and more open, but Ryosuke had no idea if that was just because Yuri became more comfortable with him. Ryosuke became more aware of his attitude towards Yuri that he started to be kinder and act like a gentleman around Yuri. He stopped playfully flirting and teasing him. Ryosuke misses making him blush but then he feels like whatever he does, Yuri would hate him or like him less.

  
  
  


_ What's wrong with Ryosuke? _

Ever since the day Ryosuke came over his house he acted kind of different. He was more…  _ gentle? _ And much less of a jerk. When Yuri opens an opportunity for a banter, instead of Ryosuke counter attacking him like usual, he compliments him instead. Resulting to Yuri shamefully blushing and getting all flustered, ending their banters with a huff from Yuri who looks away.

This day was a very special day though. It's the day Ryosuke and Yuri are preparing for. It was finally Ryosuke's birthday and with that, it's  _ the party _ that's the reason why they started all…  _ this.  _ Yuri cannot deny how nervous he was, although it was comforting to see that Ryosuke was as nervous as him. 

The school day ended and Yuto, Yuri, Keito, and Ryosuke were walking towards the birthday boy's car.

"I really don't know what to wear." Yuri mumbled.

"Just whip something semi-formal, you'll be alright." Ryosuke reassuringly nodded at Yuri.

"Butー" Yuri was cut off as Yuto bounced in front of Yuri.

"We'll be helping you get dressed." Yuto excitedly said with a grin.

"What?" Yuri asked as they all stopped walking and stared at Yuto in shared confusion.

"Yuto, I can't. I have to go home andー" Ryosuke was starting to reject the idea but it seems to Yuto he won't change his mind.

"Yeah, of course you won't come. Besides, Yuri needs a great first impression, and that comes with what he's wearing. So! Me and Keito, here... " Yuto looked at Keito, smiling. "...will be helping our friend."

"Yeah, I'll help." Keito nodded in agreement as he looked at Yuri with unsure eyes.

"Oooookay." Ryosuke nodded slowly.

"But what about the two of you?" Yuri asked.

"Oh honey, we'll be fine. We got this! Right, Keito?" Yuto looked at Keito and was waiting for his reply enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, of course. Don't worry, Yuri. We're going to dress you to impress." Keito winked at Yuri.

"Okay, seems like you two have it under control. See you all at my party!" Ryosuke waved at them as he hurriedly went the opposite direction for his car.

Yuri was actually quite unsure of what to expect or what he signed up for, but he just wants everything to be perfect. Especially in meeting Ryosuke's parents. This is very crucial! And he needs all the help that he got.

* * *

They arrived at what Yuri assumed was Yuto's house. It was almost as big as Ryosuke's. It had a different feel than his though. Ryosuke's was an old Japanese type mansion but Yuto's was almost like a castle. The designs were more foreign than Japanese. Yuri did not know that Yuto was also this rich. He was not able to ask questions as he couldn't find where to start. It also looked like it wasn't Keito's first time because a maid greeted him with "welcome back" to which Keito shyly bowed and looked at Yuri who gave him a knowing look. 

"Shut up, I've only been here twice." Keito whispered.

Yuri rolled his eyes as the two giggled.

Yuto led them to his room. Yuri gaped as the gigantic door opened to a huge and wide room. So many spaces. And so many… gold. There were accents of gold anywhere, there was a carpet on the floor and they were greeted by loud and low  _ BOOF! _ Yuri saw a big golden retriever running towards him.

Yuri shouted as he backed away onto a wall and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Yuto had already grabbed the dog.

"I'm sorry, Chinen-kun. I didn't know you were scared of dogs."

Yuri let out a breath and forced a smile. "Big dogs. But it's alright now."

The dog was excitedly wagging his tail as Yuto carried it like a baby. He was licking his owner's face nonstop.

"I'm sorry, Honey. Looks like you'll stay outside for now." Yuto mumbled to his dog as he carried him outside, with Keito opening the door for him and immediately closing it before Honey could decide to get back inside.

"Well!" Yuto clapped his hands, making Yuri jump a bit. "Sit down, sit down anywhere you want. Make yourselves at home." Yuto gestured anywhere that could be seated in his room.

Yuri stiffly sat on the little couch at the end of Yuto's big bed. He wasn't so used to the softness of it that he thinks he'll sink and get swallowed by the chair if he relaxed too much.

"Heeeeeere, are your choices!" Yuto grandly pushed a closet rod on wheels. Hung on it were different kinds of polos, blazers, and slacks.

"Woah." Yuri breathed out.

"Yours is this one, babe." Yuto pulls out a set of clothes as a happily bouncing Keito goes to Yuto to get it and he tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

Yuri's eyebrows raised at the two and Keito looked at his best friend on the sofa, looking more uncomfortable at the public display of affection Keito did.

Keito blushed and said softly. "We talked about it. And now we're dating." 

"Oh. And how long were you planning on keeping this from me?" Yuri asked, eyebrows still raised. Tone possessive and demanding of his bestest friend, but he's also happy to hear things worked out as there was a smile threatening to form on his lips.

Keito sighed as he started walking towards Yuri's direction. "I was planning to tell you today..." He leaned closer to Yuri's ear as he whispered the next sentence. "... when I kiss him in front of you. To which you've just witnessed." Keito stood up straight as he gave his best friend a wink.

Yuri can't help but smirk at his friend. "You cheeky bastard." was all Yuri could say in front of Yuto when he actually wanted to slap Keito's butt and say " _ You go Keito!!! GET HIMM!!"  _ to which he just said in his head.

"Well, I better go and change." Keito turned his head away and proceeded to open a huge white two door room where it led to a walk-in closet, closing it after him.

Yuto cleared his throat. "Chinen-kun, I have just the right outfits for you."

Yuri switched his focus back to the main problem. His shoulders tensing up again as he once again was reminded that he's about to meet his  _ fake  _ boyfriend's parents.

"Uhh, do you even know my size?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, no! Of course not! Who do you think I am? Some crazy guy who looks at a person and immediately knows every size and measurements in their body?"

Yuri's eyes widened as he was too overwhelmed with the length of the question and how Yuto had said that in one breath. "No…" He answered slowly.

"Great. But I have a friend who does. His name's Antonio and he's my favorite fashion babe!" Yuto clapped his hands excitedly. Seeing that Yuri didn't have the same excitement like his, he cleared his throat and toned down his tension a bit. "Well, I showed him a picture of you, oh! And he saw you one time when he walked with me to school. I mean, he needed to see you physically, otherwise his magic won't work. So, he did his magic and picked all of these for you! He's  _ the absolute _ best! Although, he's in Paris for now, making a fashion show. Shame I can't come to see..." The last sentence was more of a mumble.

Yuri wasn't so sure if he caught all that. Just that this  _ Antonio _ knows his measurements is all. "Okay..." Yuri replied, expecting it would be enough.

Yuto looked at Yuri, the confusion written all over his face. Yuto chuckled a bit before he picked three sets of clothes and threw it towards Yuri who successfully caught them. "Try those on… Those are the best among these that I  _ hundred percent _ recommend." He winked before he went back to looking for something among the many clothes that were hung.

Yuri looked at the clothes in his arms. They looked expensive… smelled expensive. Yuri was a bit startled when he felt Keito poke his shoulder.

Yuri looked up at Keito who was smiling at him.

"Forgive Yuto… He's very enthusiastic about fashion…" Keito said, but to his surprise, his best friend was eyeing him from head to toe with his mouth slightly agape.

"Forget about that… Keito! You look stunning!" Yuri said as he stood up. One arm wrapped the clothes he was handedーmore like thrownーand the other, tugging at Keito's beige blazer over the green silk polo and his slacks matched his blazer.

"Stunning. Yup! That's the word!" Yuto said from a distance.

"Antonio must be really good, huh." Yuri mumbled.

"Yes of course, hun! He wouldn't have his own fashion show in Paris if he isn't! Anyways, he's one of our designers in the company." Yuto smiled proudly.

"Your company?" Yuri asked. "Wait… You own a clothing line or something?"

"Why, yes!" Yuto chuckled. "Always 22! Where we make you look good and feel great!” 

Yuri realized it was the same store brand where Ryosuke had taken him and the clothes that are in his very arms right now. Impressed by how successful their company was, Yuri nodded to himself.

"Well, it's not  _ my  _ company. It's  _ our _ , as in the Nakajimas. Although, technically it is? But whatever." Yuto mumbled.

"Did you know that Yuto sometimes models for it? His pictures are up on some of the shops." Keito proudly bragged about his boyfriend, earning a huge grin from Yuto.

"Oh, Keito. It's nothing, I just do it when I'm bored or something. My little brother is the main model." Yuto waved his hand at the friends dismissively. "Anyways! We better get changed now! Scoot!" Yuto clapped his hands which reflexively made Yuri move, Keito leading him in the walk-in closet.

"Yuto's pretty damn rich, huh." Yuri said after Keito closed the doors behind them.

Keito just chuckled and nodded.

Yuri started to strip and change. "Well, you got the jackpot, didn’t you?"

Keito scoffed. "Yuto  _ is _ the jackpot, his fortune is just an additional to it." Then, Keito smirked playfully. "Didn't  _ you  _ get the jackpot as well?"

"Whah?"

"Ryooooooosukeeeeeー"

"Shut up." Yuri punched Keito on his shoulder. "How many times do I have toー"

"Deny it? Well, until you realize your real feelings for him." Keito winked.

Yuri just glared at Keito and rolled his eyes.  _ What the heck is Keito on about? Of course he doesn't like Ryosuke that way! No! It's just a contract. Their whole relationship is fake, it's pretending, it's just for show. _ And somehow, thinking about it that way, made Yuri's heart clench and it stung a bit. But… It's the truth, and Yuri knows it is nothing more than the  _ truth. _

After a few minutes, Keito and Yuri came out of the walk-in closet greeted by a dashing Yuto in his silk purple polo shirt tucked-in a black slacks.

"Looking good, Yuri! You picked the right choice with those beautiful patterned long sleeves and suspenders! Oh! And that detail where you folded them to 3/4ths! Good one!" Yuto praised Yuri as he intently looked at him from head to toe.

"Thanks. Keito helped." Yuri replied, gesturing to Keito beside him.

"Yes. And I need more of your help Keito!"

"We're not yet done?" Yuri asked, confusion and shock in his tone.

"Well, of course not! You wouldn't go to the party with that hair, would you?”

_ Yes, I would.  _ Yuri thought.

“Now come here and join me in my dresser." Yuto sat on one of the prepared stools.

As the two best friends were walking their way to Yuto, Yuri whispered to Keito, "What's wrong with my hair?" He was touching strands of his hair as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Keito only chuckled at him before they sat on the other stools.

"Now!" Yuto clapped for the nth time, making Yuri, once again, jump. "Styling your hair is vital! It is your crowning glory." Yuto stood up and went behind Yuri, holding a hair straightener. "Don't move much Chinen-kun and just trust me! You'll be the most handsome man, ever!" Yuto winked.

Yuri gulped and slowly nodded.  _ He doesn't have a choice, does he? _

"No worries, Chii." Keito smiled reassuringly as he also stood up, holding up a bottle spray to which smelled super nice.

A couple of styling here and there, also a little bit of a powdering the nose where Keito said to do it since his mother does it which wasn't a very good idea since it just made the three of them sneeze. They laughed it off when finally… They were finished.

"Look at you!" Yuto pointed at Yuri in the mirror. The three of them just staring at themselves.

"Look at us!" Yuri smiled, pleased with the result.

"You really look good with your forehead exposed and your bangs away." Yuto placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "You should do it more often. Also, your eyes are beautiful, don't hide them behind your fringe."

Yuri smiled, he was touched to hear such a compliment. It boosted his confidence as he nodded at Yuto. "Thanks you two. For giving me this makeover or whatever you call it."

The three laughed at themselves. But soon enough, they head their way to Ryosuke's birthday party.

* * *

They arrived at Ryosuke's house early, where there's still them as the guests. They were led to a huge room that was enough to cater the guests as it was connected to a much bigger space which was the garden. Yuri let out a breath again by how amazed he is with the great wealth they have where he thought only happens in movies.  _ Well, there really are successful people in real lives, huh. It’s not just fairy tales. _

Ryosuke was in his room, but he quickly grabbed his blazer and went downstairs as soon as he was told that his friends had arrived. His black leather penny loafers clacked as he ran to the room where the party was going to be held.

"Hey!" Ryosuke said as he saw the three standing in the middle of the floor looking up or down, admiring the decorations.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Yuto greeted. "Look at you! You look twice as stunning! With your powerful red velvet turtleneck and, hmmmm, black blazer matching your ankle slacks andー" Yuto gasped as soon as he landed his eyes on Ryosuke's shoes. "Brilliant!"

"Oh my gーYuto, stop! Now where's..." Ryosuke trailed off as he locked eyes with the person he's been waiting for.  _ Chinen Yuri. _ In all his glory. He's never seen him dress like that. His hair swiped at the side didn't help his overly fast beating heart.  _ Keep it together, Ryosuke! _

"Well..." Ryosuke cleared his throat. "You look nice, Yuri."

"Thanks. You too." Yuri bowed a bit as he grinned at the simple compliment. How simple it was didn't matter much, Yuri still very much felt his face flush red.

Yuto's eyes widened and he gaped at Keito. The couple felt excited about whatever's happening between the two who were locking eyes in front of them.

Ryosuke on his other hand felt his heart tug again, like last time. And for real now, he could truly say…

_ Oh god, I think I've fallen in love with Chinen Yuri. _

* * *

Soon enough, guests had arrived. They were Ryosuke's school friends, some schoolmates and even his relatives were there. The party started as they were welcomed by Ryosuke's mother.

After a while, they all started to have funーchatting, drinking, talking. It was not wild and loud like Yuya's party that Yuri had attended.

Yuri slipped away from Ryosuke's friends, leaving them because Yuto started to push Yuya to drink Yuto’s secretly brought wine, who refused but Yuto insists since they've never seen him drunk. Before Yuri left he heard Daiki saying that they really wouldn't like it if Yuya gets drunk. It sure made Yuri curious but his nervousness and anxiety won over him as he made his way away from the crowd and went to the side of the room with all the drinks where there were just a few people. Gosh. He needs to break. Anytime he could break into hyperventilation.

"Thanks." Yuri took one of the glasses that was offered to him by someone who he guessed was the waiter with a bowl-cut as he smiled at Yuri with his cute bucktooth. Yuri drank it all in one go, making him cough a bit.

He felt so fidgety as he grabbed one of the muffins on the buffet table and bit into it. 

_ Wow, this blueberry muffin tastes so great.  _ He stared at it before he ate more. A few restless minutes passed and he still hasn’t seen Ryosuke nor Keito. He’s starting to feel lost now. Just then, he felt a pat on his shoulder making him turn around.

“Takaki-kun?” Yuri was surprised to see him.

“There you are, Chinen-kun. I was wondering where you went since you suddenly went missing.” Yuya said, his words slightly slurred.

_ Oh no…  _ Yuri thought. “Oh I’m sorry… I just had to take a breather. Still not used to parties.” Yuri chuckled awkwardly.  _ Takaki-kun is definitely drunk. _

Yuya giggled then he stepped forward. The light illuminating his face, making his blushy cheeks obvious.

“Takaki-kun —”  Yuri was cut off when Yuya leaned forward and...  _ KISSED ME?! _

Yuri’s eyes widened as he froze in his place. In the corner of his eyes he saw a girl staring at them. Then he heard Yuto’s voice.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Yuto grabbed Yuya’s arm and pulled him away from the dumbfounded Yuri.

“I told you he’ll kiss anyone when he’s drunk.” Daiki mumbled as he crossed his arms in his chest.

Keito then came running to Yuri. “What did you guys do to him!” Keito shook the frozen Yuri.

“Sorry. I didn’t know Yuya drank the whole bottle.” Yuto sheepishly apologized as he tightened his grip on Yuya’s arm who tried to escape with a squirm.

Keito looked at Yuto and Daiki disapprovingly.

“Well, better take him away before he kisses anyone… else…” Daiki stared at Yuya who kissed Yuto in the cheek.

“Yup… Agreed.” Yuto nodded as he passed Yuya to Daiki, wobbling his way into Daiki’s arms as he sighed dreamily. “Better give him to you because no one would get mad if he kisses you.”

Daiki scoffed, but before he could continue, Keito shot the two a glare and decided to drop it and just go away. The two mumbled a sorry before they started walking.

“You know where to find us, Keito.” Yuto called back and Keito just nodded.

Keito then focused back his attention to his best friend. “Hey, Chii? You alright?”

Yuri nodded slowly. “Yeah. Just a bit shocked and nervous, I guess…”

“Oh boy…” Keito replied, chuckling a bit. “You’ll do fine, just be yourself.”

“Should I really be myself when meeting with his parents?” Yuri asked, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

“Okay, maybe fake it a bit.” Keito smiled reassuringly.

“Fake, huh.” Yuri mumbled. Then he saw Ryosuke behind Keito, making his way through the crowd and... 

Yuri tensed up as he saw Ryosuke’s parents following him.  _ Crap. _

This was it. It was time. Yuri signaled Keito to go and Keito understood as he gave Yuri an encouraging pat and wished him good luck before he walked away.

Yuri quickly placed down the muffin he just noticed that was still on his hands, dusted them off, and straightened his clothes when finally the Yamadas arrived in front of Yuri.

“This... Is Chinen Yuri.” Ryosuke gestured to Yuri who bowed in respect. Ryosuke turned to Yuri and mouthed the words “ _ stay calm” _ as he took his hand in his.

Ryosuke stepped closer to Yuri as his lips reached Yuri’s ears and he whispered. “Follow my lead.” and then he turned to look back at his parents.

Ryosuke did them so swiftly that Yuri could only blink and squeeze Ryosuke’s hand in his. Ryosuke squeezed back before he continued.

“My boyfriend that I’ve been telling you about.” Ryosuke gestured to his parents. “Yuri, these are my parents.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Yuri bowed again as he subconsciously fiddled with the button on his blazer.

“Yes, yes. Pleasure.” Ryosuke’s mother greeted back as she slightly curtsied and his step father only nodded.

Yuri felt a little relaxed looking at Ryosuke’s mother since she had a warm welcoming smile on her face, but his step father was looking at him with narrow eyes that pierced through his every being like he could read everything about Yuri. The shorter boy decided it’s best to keep looking at the mother if he wants to keep his composure.

“He really does look lovely, I wasn’t wrong.” His mother had complimented Yuri making him a little flustered and just chuckled a bit before he bowed softly, denying it. Yuri really did not and will not ever know how to respond to compliments without ever being awkward.

There were a few questions asked to Yuri like where did he live and what his parents does which honestly felt like an interview to Yuri — well it kinda was. Yuri also felt the step father’s gaze on him which now just annoyed him because he was enjoying talking to his mother. Yuri then decided to turn his gaze back to Ryosuke’s step father and he smiled.

“I like your tie, sir. The pattern contrasts with how tame your suit is, and let me guess? Is it Tom Ford?” Yuri commented, he was amused as the step father’s eyes slowly widened.

The step father cleared his throat, expression changing to a small smile. “Yes. It definitely is Tom Ford.”

_ Wow, talking to Yuto about fashion really does help. _ Yuri just kept smiling as he was impressed at himself.

What he didn’t notice was how Ryosuke and his mother exchanged looks of amazement and his mother nodded to Ryosuke making his heart leap.  _ Was that it? Was that the sign that his plan had worked? _

“Well dears, we best be going our way now. We still have people to greet in this party. You too Ryosuke, greet your relatives and schoolmates, be a good host.” His mother nodded at the two and started walking away.

His step father nodded at Yuri. “Let’s talk some time.” And he followed his wife, the crowd enveloping their silhouettes as they finally were out of sight.

“Yuri!” Ryosuke turned to Yuri. “That was amazing! Oh my gosh! My dad was impressed with you!” Ryosuke hugged Yuri out of genuine happiness and relief. Then he let go of Yuri who patted him at the back. “How did you know he was very particular about picking his necktie?”

“Oh you know, I just looked at him and the first thing you notice about his outfit is his necktie so I just guessed.” Yuri shrugged. “I mean, imagine if he really wasn’t into neckties?”

“Oh my god.” Ryosuke bursted out laughing.

“I’d totally look crazy!” Yuri laughed at himself as well.

“It was a good guess.” Ryosuke’s laugh now turned into giggles.

“I just got lucky, I guess…” Yuri chuckled.

Then Ryosuke looked at Yuri’s eyes intently, a smile still on his lips.

It made Yuri stop and also just look at Ryosuke’s eyes. The brown orbs looked like there was something they wanted to tell him but Yuri couldn’t read Ryosuke.

“Hey, let’s go to the after party?” Ryosuke whispered, biting his lips.

“What? Your party’s not even over yet.” Yuri had also whispered, imitating Ryosuke.

Ryosuke chuckled. “Come on. Don’t worry.” He held tightly onto Yuri’s hand and gently tugged him away from the room.

“But, you can’t go! That’s  _ your  _ birthday party!” Yuri insisted but Ryosuke was ignoring Yuri and just chuckled as they went inside a car that looked like it was waiting for them at the entrance door.

As soon as the door closed automatically it was driven away by a chauffeur that Yuri had just noticed. He looked quite familiar.

“Where are we going?” Yuri asked Ryosuke who was just looking outside the window with a peaceful smile on his lips.

“You’ll see.” Ryosuke replied, not even looking at Yuri.

“Are you kidnapping me?” Yuri asked sarcastically.

Ryosuke chuckled again. “If I’m kidnapping you, I’d know better and tie your hands and seal your lips so you can’t escape.” 

Yuri just scoffed.

“But you know, you can never be so sure. Maybe I am kidnapping you.” Ryosuke shrugged with a smirk and his gaze turned back to the scenery outside.

Yuri also just realized the beautiful green that painted the landscape outside the window. It looks like they’re headed into some sort of mountain. It looked very unfamiliar to Yuri, almost like a foreign country. After a while the car parked somewhere and all Yuri could see was grass.

“From here, we walk.” Ryosuke told Yuri and turned to the chauffeur. “Thanks. I’ll just call you.”

“Yes, young master. I’ll be close.” The chauffeur had replied. To Yuri’s surprise he was younger looking than he imagined chauffeurs would look like. He had a bowl cut and his fluffy cheeks made his eyes disappear when he briefly smiled at Yuri.  _ Wait, was that the waiter earlier? _

“Come on, let’s go. They’re waiting for us.” Ryosuke went out of the car and shut the door.

“They’re?” Yuri called as he quickly unfastened his seatbelt and bowed at the chauffeur before following Ryosuke who had already gone ahead.

A few walks in the grass Yuri reached for the box in his pocket. He hesitated so much because he thought that Ryosuke would not like it. But his hard work of making it should not come to waste. Therefore, he took a deep breath and called for Ryosuke.

"Yeah?" Ryosuke looked back at Yuri but did not stop walking, now he was walking backwards.

Yuri stopped walking and held out the box in front. With a smile, he greeted Ryosuke. "Happy birthday."

Now that definitely made Ryosuke stop walking. His eyes widened in shock as he placed a hand on his chest. "That's for me?"

"It's a present, from me to you." Yuri was nervous as Ryosuke took it and immediately untied the ribbon.

"Oh you're opening it now." Yuri mumbled, anticipation crawling up his spine.

When Ryosuke opened it, his eyes widened as he took the bracelet out of the box. It was a red braided string bracelet with a silver  _ R  _ pendant.

"Wait, is this handmade?" Ryosuke asked.

Yuri nodded slowly. "Do you like it?"

Ryosuke wore the bracelet and raised his arm up. "It's perfect!"

Yuri let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Thank god."

Ryosuke looked at the relieved expression on Yuri's face and he smiled. His heart warmed with the thoughtful gift he's been given.

"Come here." Ryosuke held out his hand.

Yuri hesitated but something in his heart made him run to Ryosuke and entwine their hands as they walked together.

After a few minutes of walking, Yuri started to pant. He was never athletic and he never had appreciated walking. It just made it more exhausting that the thing they were walking on was like a hill covered in grass. Insects, especially butterflies flying around, getting disturbed by the couple.

Yuri stopped for a moment and had let go of Ryosuke's hand to catch his breath. Ryosuke looked back and saw Yuri, hunched over and breathing heavily, he walked back to Yuri and knelt on one knee, offering his back to the tired Yuri.

Yuri’s eyes widened as he realized what Ryosuke meant. “Wha —no need! I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Just hop on. I’m the one who dragged you here anyway.” Ryosuke insisted, not moving from his place.

Yuri thought about it for a second. Well, he certainly was tired and feels like he’s going to faint if he keeps his pace up. So he did accept the offer, slowly getting on Ryosuke’s back.

Ryosuke smiled widely and felt his heart flutter as he carried Yuri.

_ Thank god Yuri can’t see my face. _

Yuri blushed as he was being carried. The last time he remembers someone carrying him like this was his father. He could also hear Ryosuke’s heavy breathing which Yuri can’t help but feel flustered at the small grunts Ryosuke is making. Yuri tightened his arms a bit around Ryosuke’s neck, his hand resting on Ryosuke’s chest.

_ Thank god Ryosuke can’t see my face. _

What the two didn’t know though, was that they could feel each other’s heart beating, rhythmically. Almost like their hearts were one. Yuri then rested his head on Ryosuke’s shoulder, making Ryosuke’s hair at the back of his neck stand as he could feel Yuri blowing some air on his neck.

“Okay stop that. It tickles.” Ryosuke said as he slightly tipped his head towards Yuri’s face, attempting to hide his neck.

Yuri giggled. “That’s why I’m doing it.”

Ryosuke scoffed. “I could drop you.”

“I’ll strangle you and bring you with me in the process.” Yuri gripped Ryosuke’s shirt in reminder of where his arms were.

Ryosuke though, didn’t care as he fell backward a bit, making Yuri scream as he felt the sensation of falling down. He gripped Ryosuke tighter making Ryosuke’s laugh a choked one. Yuri also placed his legs around Ryosuke’s waist for more support of him not falling.

“I hate you!” Yuri pushed his body forward, also making Ryosuke slightly fall forward.

Ryosuke just laughed at him, his laughter so contagious that made Yuri fall into laughter as well.

Then, Yuri heard a familiar voice calling him. “Keito?” He mumbled, Then he looked forward and saw them. Keito, Yuto, Daiki and a sleeping Yuya on Daiki’s lap, they were sitting on a mat, having a little picnic on the grass.

“We’re here.” Ryosuke placed Yuri down slowly as they arrived at where their friends were.

“What took you so long?” Daiki slapped Ryosuke’s shoulder as he settled beside him.

“Well, it’s because Yuri lacked exercise.” Ryosuke smirked at Yuri playfully.

Yuri can’t help his smile, it’s been a while since they bantered, and he didn’t know that he missed it this much. “Hey! You dragged me here like a kidnapper! You creep…” Yuri trailed off as he saw the beautiful view of where they were. They could see the whole town, the buildings and houses one by one turning their lights on as the sun went down.

“Wow.” Yuri whispered.

Keito, who was lying between Yuto’s legs, head on Yuto’s chest, stood up and went near the mesmerized Yuri. “Beautiful, right?” Keito whispered.

Yuri just nodded.

Just then, Yuto saw how in love Ryosuke looked. His gaze at Yuri with his big lovestruck grin. Yuto chuckled to himself at how ridiculously and obviously in love his best friend was. Yuto picked a small stone on the ground and threw it at Ryosuke, hitting his face and bringing him back to Earth.

“Hey!” Ryosuke looked back at Yuto who bursted out laughing. “Oh no you didn’t!” He picked up the stone that was thrown to him and tossed it to Yuto who was able to shield himself with his hand.

The two had a  _ challenged accepted  _ face as they both grabbed a handful of the little stones on the grassy ground.

“Y’all are so filthy — ow!” Ryosuke had thrown a stone right on Daiki’s cheek. “Okay, I get it now!”

Yuto also threw stones to Yuri and Keito who furrowed their eyebrows at them.

Yuto and Ryosuke quickly stood up and ran away from the mat throwing stones at each other while laughing hard.

Daiki got his water bottle and poured Yuya what’s left in it, making Yuya sit up in shock, eyes wide.

The group laughed as Daiki finally got up. “Wake up sleepyhead!” 

Daiki threw Yuya a stone and also ran quite a distance. Soon enough, Yuri and Keito joined in, throwing stones at them, but as the five noticed how Yuya was still not moving from his seat, they joined forces and threw Yuya all the stones that were left in their hands. Yuya screamed as he shielded himself with his arms.

Yuto grabbed Yuya’s arms and Ryosuke took the opportunity to tickle Yuya on his waist and tummy, making him squirm and kick.

They were all laughing nonstop, having so much fun with each other. Enjoying each other’s company as they had the place all to themselves. The nature surrounding them makes it very peaceful. Their laughs echoing through the hill as the sun set and the city lights illuminated the beautiful scenery.

They felt like little children again, worries gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Kudos to whoever guesses the chauffeur btw. hihihi
> 
> Aaa~ All six chapters full of sunshine and fluff. Isn't it kind of unsettling that all good things are hpening consecutively? Well...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke and Yuri finally acknowledges their real feelings to each other. But Machiko's distressed at the cancellation of the arranged marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, after a month i'm finally updating again! haha
> 
> p.s. i have to say sorry that the previous chapter wasn't very good- i realized as i reread it yesterday-because there were a lot of grammar errors and the like. this story is unbeta-ed, you see. so i'm sorry for those. but i'm touched as some of you still commented how you liked chapter 6 despite it sounding rushed. you're too kind to me huhu i love you guys ToT <3

Confusion was still Yuri's main feelings as he walked around the campus holding hands with Ryosuke. They apparently did well and Ryosuke's parents believed their little act. Yuri thought everything was over. That the day Ryosuke asked him to come out on the rooftop after classes was to end their  _ contract. _ But to his surprise, Ryosuke asked him out for…  _ a date? _

It wasーas embarrassing as it was for Yuri to admitーhis first date ever. Panicking here and there. Thankfully, he has Keito by his side who helped him prepare and calm himself down.

The couple went out and watched a movie. Halfway through he felt Ryosuke's hand lightly above his. This made Yuri conflicted.  _ Did Ryosuke do it on purpose? Or did he do it subconsciously?  _ Although, one thing's for sure, Yuri liked it. So as not to make Ryosuke move his hand away, he focused on staying still. Yuri was scared that when he moves even just a muscle, Ryosuke would realize where his hand wasーassuming he did that subconsciouslyーand would retrieve it back to his own lap. Yuri lost his focus on the film because of making his hand very still, but in the end, he enjoyed Ryosuke's hand on his, so he'll still call it a win.

When the movie was over they went shopping for clothes with Ryosuke ending up buying Yuri a white cap that later Ryosuke admitted it matched the black cap that he has. Yuri didn't mind. He just found it cheesy but also quite endearing. Although, he wouldn't deny how he blushed thinking that they have the same caps like a  _ couple _ . Yuri brushed it off his mind quickly so Ryosuke's wouldn't notice that he made himself feel flustered.

Ryosuke did most of the talking through the whole date and Yuri let him. He loved hearing Ryosuke talk about himself. The more he learns about Ryosuke, the more he realizes that Ryosuke was such a cinnamon roll after all. His heart skipped a beat everytime Ryosuke laughed at his jokes. He loves it. His laugh, his smile, his teeth, how his eyes disappear as he holds his stomach while trying to catch his breath because of too much laughing.  _ Everything about him is beautiful. _ The evening prolonged with Yuri always trying to make him smile just so he can hear that beautiful laugh of his.

They went to a small diner, slipping into a booth and ordering some burgers and fries and milkshakes to go with it.

"I didn't know you liked American food." Ryosuke had said, breaking the silence between them while waiting for their food.

Yuri stopped fiddling with the ketchup bottle like a kid, and looked up at Ryosuke, smiling. "Just for a change."

Ryosuke smiled back and Yuri looked down at the bottle of ketchup again, the words at the back were suddenly very interesting to him as he read it. Try to anyway. It was all in English.

"This is where my father usually took me when I was a child…" Ryosuke broke the silence between them.

Yuri looked up at Ryosuke, the latter was smiling, his gaze far away, reminiscing.

"Father?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah…" Ryosuke sighed. "My biological father."

"Oh." Yuri had let go of the ketchup bottle, placing it back at the side of their table, as he observed Ryosuke's features slowly turning sad.

"My mom and dad divorced. Heard them arguing about money. I thought they loved each other. But as I grew up I realized all of it was just an act for me." Ryosuke sighed again and looked up at Yuri, his eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall. "They never loved each other, Yuri. They were just pretending,  _ for me _ . They were… An arranged marriage, so that my father's company would be saved from bankruptcy."

"Is that why… Why you didn’t want to…?" Yuri trailed off.

"Yeah. I don't want to be like them. They made my life quite miserable even though they pretended for me. My mother was emotionally absent to me and my father worked too hard. One day, he just stopped coming home. I felt betrayed. I still do. I still have so many questions and things left to say to him. It's just so unfair for him to leave like that, without saying a word…" Ryosuke choked on his tears that he didn't notice were already falling. He wiped his eyes with the back of his palm, sniffing.

Yuriーdespite hearing his sad backstoryーslowly smiled fondly. He looked at Ryosuke in front of him: a crying mess. He was so vulnerable, so honest and genuine. He reached for Ryosuke's hand that was covering his mouth and held it on top of the table. Ryosuke quietly sobbed as his eyes traced his hands to Yuri's eyes.

"Try writing a letter to him." Yuri spoke softly.

Ryosuke's eyebrows furrowed as he tightened his grip on Yuri's hand.

Yuri's soft smile never faded, as he spoke again. "Write what you want to tell him. Your questions. It's up to you whether you'll send it or not."

Ryosuke slowly nodded as he placed his other hand down on the table, palm open for Yuri to hold. The latter gladly obliged.

Yuri drew small circles on Ryosuke's knuckles with his thumbs as he looked at their hands that are connected on top of the table. All of it felt too  _ real _ , too  _ genuine _ . No, they weren't doing this because of some stupid contract anymore. All of this is real. Their feelings are all placed down on the table for each other to see.

"I promise you it'll feel very liberating." Yuri looked back up at Ryosuke who was also staring at their hands with a small smile.

They finished their dinner and Ryosuke made his chauffeur drop them at a certain distance to Yuri's house. Yuri was confused at first but got out of the car anyway with Ryosuke entwining their hands together almost immediately. They were walking silently, Yuri looking up at the clear skies, making the stars very visible.

"It's a beautiful night." Yuri murmured.

"Beautiful night, indeed." Ryosuke softly replied, eyes not on the skies but at the person walking beside him.

After a few minutes Yuri's house was already visible from a distance. Ryosuke then stopped walking, making Yuri stop as well, looking curiously at the fidgety Ryosuke.

"Yuri… I…" Ryosuke started, but trailed offーbiting his bottom lip, suddenly looking nervous.

"What?" Yuri suddenly felt anxious of what Ryosuke was going to say.  _ Was this it? Is this the time he'll break the contract and say goodbye to me? Is this all over? Was he faking it all along? Was it just me who felt genuine and real the whole day? _

"I… I don't feel like I'm pretending anymore." Ryosuke continued, meeting Yuri's confused gaze.

Yuri’s eyes widened at the realization of what Ryosuke had told him. He had only raised his eyebrows for Ryosuke to continue. His feelings were too overwhelming that his brain couldn't catch up and come up with a verbal response at the moment. Ryosuke  _ did  _ just drop a bomb on him. A huge, massive bomb that set every cell of his on fire.

"This… All of this… It's not an act for me anymore, Yuri. I'm actually catching feelings for you and…" Ryosuke sighed shakily, stepping a little bit closer to Yuri. 

The distance between them decreased and Yuri was afraid Ryosuke could hear his heart beating and mind racing. Everything was a blur to Yuri as his mind registered what Ryosuke just said and where this night will end up.

Ryosuke slowly reached out for Yuri's hands and held them between each other, both of them staring at their fingers brushing against each other. For a moment, there was a shared comfortable silence. Only the ambient noise of the cars and the wind was heard. For a moment, Yuri's mind stopped and focused on one thing. Their hands linked together. Like the spaces between their fingers were made for each other to fill in. Yuri felt complete, content. That's where he finally sees it clearly with no confusion this time.

Yuri took a step forward and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Ryosuke's lips.

"I feel the same…" Yuri smiled, seeming like it was the right reply to him. His heart still beating like crazy, his cheeks heating up as he realized what the frick he just did.

Ryosuke smiled too and that was enough for Yuri to swoon. 

Ryosuke walked Yuri to his door, hands in each other's, both feeling giddy. They shared another short kiss before saying goodbye, big smiles on their mouths.

* * *

The next day, all was well. Yuri and Ryosuke bonded a lot now, together with their friends. Daiki sometimes calls out the two couplesーKeito, Yuto and Yuri, Ryosukeーof how lovey-dovey they were, with Yuya agreeing with Daiki saying  _ have respect to the singles _ . Yuto suggested  _ why don't Daiki and Yuya try dating _ , which resulted in protests and defensiveness. Ryosuke just rolled his eyes because he knew there was someone Daiki likes. He just saw through him. They've been friends for a long time and it's not like Daiki is good at hiding his feelings too.

One day, when Ryosuke was going to his soccer practice, a high pitched voice he knew too well called for him. He didn't look back nor stop walking, determined to ignore the voice because he had already expected to be approached especially after the arranged marriage being called off. But then, shoes clacked on the hallway as the person caught up to him.

"Ryo~?" The sweet mocking tone called for him again.

Ryosuke just rolled his eyes, still not looking.

"Ugh." She groaned before she grabbed onto Ryosuke's arm.

Ryosuke was startled with the sudden contact, not expecting her to be physical. He was pulled and he fell back, making their eyes meet at last.

"Leave me alone, Machiko." Ryosuke said, voice low and firm.

A smile formed her lips as she spoke slowly and in a condescending tone, "Oh, Ryo~ You know I can't do that."

Ryosuke furrowed his eyebrows. "It's over. The arranged marriage is offー"

"Nuh-uh." She interrupted him, raising her index finger near his lips. She then reached for her phone in her pocket then showed him a picture already open, seeming like she already prepared for this ambush.

As soon as Ryosuke's eyes landed on the picture and he realized who they were and what they were doing, his eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you…?" Ryosuke trailed off. It was a picture taken during his birthday party, and he was sure he did not see her there.

"Oh yeah sure I was there at your party. Tried my best approaching you but you still choose to ignore me…"

"Machiko, I already told youー"

"Up! Not another word!" She furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes went wide in irritation. Machiko cleared her throat and composed herself again as she smirked, getting the reaction she wanted from Ryosuke. "Your boyfriend's a  _ hoe _ ."

Ryosuke's brows furrowed again, he was furious and hurt hearing Yuri being called such a thing. "He is  _ not. _ Anyways,  _ you're _ one to talk." He said through gritted teeth.

Machiko only laughed, not caring anymore about what she was called. "Listen here, Ryo~ I'll delete this picture of your  _ boyfriend _ kissing your  _ friend… _ " She scoffed, the venom in her voice was getting on Ryosuke's nerves making him let out a noise of what sounded like a low growl. 

She chuckled a bit, amused at Ryosuke, then continued "...and leave your boyfriend alone…  _ If! _ " She smirked once more, an indication for Ryosuke that whatever words are going to get out of her mouth, he wouldn't like it at all.

Machiko continued, "If... You marry me... If you don't?" She tapped on her phone for a while and then faced it back to Ryosuke. The picture was ready to be sent to people, her finger hovering over the send button. "Well, let's say, I'm not the only one who's going to call him a  _ hoe _ . Or a  _ slut _ . Or lots of other things. I mean, hitting on you  _ and  _ Takaki-kun at the same time? Oh, your boyfriend would be famous!" She laughed her squeaky evil laugh again.

Ryosuke's heart was beating fastly. He was upset. He felt betrayed mostly. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but closed it again,  _ thinking _ .

He can't let Yuri suffer. He's been through enough because of him. He also wouldn't take it if he sees anyone bullying Yuri. And in this case, it would be  _ everyone. _ Knowing the information would be from Machiko, oh it'll surely spread like fire in the woods. But just when their relationship was going well. Just when Ryosuke was planning to ask Yuri out properly,  _ he'd break their relationship?  _

* * *

When soccer practice was over and Ryosuke's friends were waiting for him on the bleachers, his already-cooled-down-mind because of soccer, heated up again as he saw Yuya waving at him.

He scoffed as he stomped his way to them.

"Takaki, come here for a sec." Ryosuke said, his tone and attitude did not sound very friendly.

The clueless Yuya had only followed behind Ryosuke, quietly. Yuya was already afraid of what their conversation would be. Yuto and Daiki, on the other hand, looked at each other and felt like something's not right. So, they followed the two as well.

"What the  _ fuck _ , Takaki?!" Ryosuke suddenly pushed Yuya against the wall, his hands balling into fists, gripping Yuya's collar. They were in an alley between the two school buildings where they were quite hidden.

"What?!" Yuya had exclaimed in surprise of the sudden angry Ryosuke charging at him. He struggled free from Ryosuke's grip but he didn't fight backーdidn't want to.

Daiki and Yuto's eyes widened as they rushed to the scene.

"Woah! Calm down, Yama-chan!" Yuto said as he grabbed onto Ryosuke's arm and tried to pull him away, but Ryosuke fought back, his grip on Yuya's collar tightening with his knuckles turning white.

"No! No, I won't!" Ryosuke punched Yuya on the cheek, letting him fall on the ground.

The three friends were startled with Ryosuke's actions and they were on the verge of panicking. They were clueless of what the heck was going on and what led Ryosuke to be  _ this _ furious to Yuya.

"Hey!" Daiki exclaimed as he approached Yuya who was slowly sitting up.

"That's for kissing  _ my _ boyfriend at  _ my  _ party!" Ryosuke shouted, fury making his voice break. The tears were welling up in his eyes as they started to heat up, making him blink repeatedly.

"Oh no." Yuto murmured at the side and Daiki and Yuya had also looked up at Ryosuke. The three realized what this was all about.

"Look…" Yuya sighed. "I'm genuinely sorry about that. And believe me when I tell you this... I-I was drunk." Yuya defended himself. His cheeks still hurt as he could taste a little bit of blood in his mouth.

"Hah!  _ Bullshit! _ " Ryosuke shook his head, mockingly amused smirk playing on his lips.

"No, it's true, Yama-chan. He  _ was _ ." Daiki said, as calm as he can to ease out the fire in Ryosuke's eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ryosuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Yuto sighed shakily. Whatever he'll say next he sure was expecting a punch from Ryosuke so he was a little worried.

Yuto started talking slowly, "I brought a bottle of wine and made Yuya drunk because he was never drunk in front of us and I got curious what he was like drunk." He was fiddling with his hands, guilt clear on his eyes. "And it turns out, he kisses anyone when he's drunk."

Ryosuke slowly smiled then laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.  _ Nope _ . He's not buying it.  _ Was that even possible?  _

"Bullshit!" Ryosuke had exclaimed again. "If you three are just going to lie to me, at least make it believable!"

"It's true! Believe us! Believe  _ me _ . I didn't mean to kiss Chinen-kun  _ because _ he was Chinen-kun! I was drunk. That's why I don't want to get drunk in front of you all! I get scared of who I'll end up kissing which will cause a disaster. Like what's happening right now..." Yuya took a deep breath. His eyes are full of guilt and shame.

Ryosuke could only stare at Yuya, dumbfounded by the information he's getting. His heart wanted to forgive Yuya. He really did. But all because of what happened, the very thing he's been avoiding might actually happen and he's got nothing else to do. All because of one picture, the  _ pretend boyfriend crap _ was useless. Useless, excluding the fact that he had met and liked Yuri because of it. But then again, even thatーhis relationship with Yuriーwill be lost  _ because of that goddamn picture! _ A tear finally dropped from his eyes to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yama-chan. It's my fault, really. I-If only I didn't force Takaki and I listened to Daiki, this wouldn't happen." Yuto said in a small voice, still a little scared that he'll also receive a punch from Ryosuke.

To their surprise, Ryosuke only collapsed on his knees and started sobbing. He placed his hand on his mouth to tone down his sobs as he choked through the tears. He couldn't stop himself. They just kept on flowing and coming out of his eyes.

Yuto slowly crouched beside Ryosuke and placed his hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. He looked at Daiki and Yuya who were equally as shocked as Yuto and confused as to how to handle a crying Ryosuke.

Ryosuke's sobs were broken and he was in so much pain and confusion.

"Tell us what happened." Daiki softly said, his voice sympathizing.

In between choked sobs and trying to stop his tears, he only looked at Yuto and somehow Yuto got the message that it was about Yuri and their fake relationship.

"Oh…" Yuto gasped before he collected Ryosuke in his arms.

* * *

After telling Daiki and Yuya just the overview of the situationーonly: Ryosuke's arranged marriage was not called offーsince they didn't really know about the fake relationship they had, Yuto said to excuse them as he'll accompany Ryosuke in the toilet for a while and the two can go ahead and treat the little bruise on Yuya's lips.

"God, I don't know what to do." Ryosuke mumbled, he was leaning on the door of the toilet that they made sure was locked.

"Damn it, Machiko is good at this." Yuto mumbled after hearing what had happened.

Ryosuke shot him a glare because if he was going to complement Machiko might as well get out.

"I'm sorry…" Yuto smiled sheepishly.

Ryosuke groaned. "Should I? I don't want to hurt Yuri."

"Okay, we're going to think of a way." Yuto said, with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Hmm…" Silence fell between the two as they came up with plans in their head and eliminated it too.

"Well damn. I'm stumped." Yuto whispered.

Ryosuke sighed defeatedly.  _ Was this it? Is this how it's going to end? Well, if I couldn't protect Yuri then I never deserved to love him. _

“I'll just end it then, before anything starts between us.” Ryosuke mumbled.

_ That's where Yama-chan is wrong. _ Yuto thought. Something  _ did _ start between them. Even before their first kiss.  _ Sparks _ . Every time they meet, they talk, or just look at each other,  _ sparks fly _ . And that won't be as easy to put out as Ryosuke thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for being patient with me and still reading until now. <3
> 
> p.s: kudos to ppl who noticed but i copied the takaki getting drunk and kissing random people from oguri shun's character in hanakimi hihi (i just felt like i need to credit that idea there haha)


	8. Chapter 8

_ For goodness sake, Ryosuke can't do it! _

He always knew what to do. He always has some kind of plan. All he has is one choice, and that's to hurt Yuri so nobody else would. That's a horrible choice.  _ He knows _ . He's been thinking of ways to get to Machiko's smartphone and delete the  _ goddamned  _ picture. But then he thought Machiko wasn't the only one who had that. She wasn't in the partyーhe made sure of thatーso someone else might've taken that picture. That means someone in his party is a fricking snitch.

Ryosuke collapsed on his bed, sprawling his limbs out. All the thinking is making him super exhausted. He didn't have enough time to initiate some kind of " _ Mission Impossible" _ to get the picture deleted. Machiko only gave him  _ one  _ day to decide, and that  _ one day _ was tomorrow. He groaned. His head was aching and all he could think about is  _ Yuri _ .

* * *

He knew something was up. The moment Ryosuke just gave him a small smile in the hallway with a lingering kiss on the forehead, Yuri knew something's up.

"I can just feel it, Keito!" Yuri insisted as the two were walking to their usual seat in the cafeteria.

"Maybe you're just overthinking it. Didn't you two just have the best date ever just a few days ago? Hmm?" Keito raised an eyebrow.

"Well… Yeah…" Yuri said softly, looking down with a slight pout.

"He's probably not feeling well or nervous because their soccer game is coming up. Come on. You two are totally fine." Keito bumped Yuri's shoulder lightly with a comforting smile on his face.

"I guess so…" Yuri sighed. Then they finally arrived at where all their other friends are, with their boyfriends. 

Yuri grinned as soon as he saw Ryosuke and quickly sat beside him.

"Hey." Yuri said to Ryosuke softly, so as to not let anybody else on the table hear it.

"Hey." Ryosuke cleared his throat, then, there it was, the same small smile Ryosuke gave Yuri in the hallway. It went right through his chest. Something's telling him it wasn't a good sign.

Yuri wanted to convince himself that Ryosuke's mood had nothing to do with him or their relationshipーthat they haven't really discussed properly yet. So, he took the initiative to lean in and place a small kiss on Ryosuke's cheek. Yuri made it too natural and quick that none of their friends made any commotion on it.

But when Yuri looked at Ryosuke’s eyes after kissing him, a pang of confusion shot through his brain. He saw a hint of sadness in Ryosuke's dark brown orbs staring right through his soul.

_ He's definitely just seeing things. _

Yuri convinced himself, further turning a blind eye to every sign he saw. He was hopeful enough to.

Yuri was making it harder for Ryosuke. He almost made him not do what he believes to be the right thing. But, when his eyes aimlessly wandered around the cafeteria just to avoid Yuri's, he was caught with Machiko's steely gaze. She raised her eyebrows at him as she showed him her wristwatch, pointing at it and mouthing "tick tock", ending it with an annoying smirk. 

Ryosuke's hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth and just gave her a deathly glare as she walked away. Ryosuke's heartbeat was fast as his blood rushed through his veins because of fury and rage due to the fact that he can't do anything. And for the first time since he was a child, he felt helpless.

* * *

Just when Yuri was forgetting about his anxiety with Ryosuke's sudden coldness to him, the latter later called him over before they went back to their classrooms.

"Meet me after school, rooftop. I need to talk to you, Yuri." Ryosuke said, his eyes looking down and the corner of his lips quivering.

_ Holy crap?  _ "Woah, what's this about? You're scaring me." Yuri let out a wry chuckle.

"Just..." Ryosuke sighed and smiled as he finally raised his gaze and looked at Yuri in the eyes. "Please?"

Yuri's brows furrowed as their eyes met because he found himself worrying over Ryosuke. He looked stressed and all he could see in his eyes were sadness. This made Yuri think of a shit ton of possibilities of what he might want to talk about and of course that one particular possibility that hurts him the most would be the one bothering him.  _ Break up?  _ But they haven't even really started officially yet. At least between them since they are pretty official in the eyes of the people.  _ That's ridiculous! _

"See you." Ryosuke patted Yuri in the shoulder as the former walked away. Yuri realized he was just staring into space that whole time.

* * *

The rest of the day was excruciatingly longer than Yuri thought. He hated how Ryosuke just had to tell him about it very early because he'd then have time to overthink about it. He hadn't seen Ryosuke since then, which made Yuri's heart break.  _ Was he avoiding me? _

Yuri had a lot of questions in his head and it was dangerous because he's been supplying the answers himself and he has never been the optimistic type. This ruined his mood and he didn't talk to anybody elseーeven Keito.

"You sure you're alright?" Keito asked as he went after Yuri in the hallways even though the latter was avoiding him.

"Yes. You go ahead."

It wasーfinallyーafter school and everyone was going home already,  _ except _ for Yuri.

"Okay…" Keito quietly said as he stopped walking with Yuri. He just looked at his best friend's slumped back as he slowly turned around to walk away. Keito knew that there was obviously something wrong. But he also knew when Yuri wanted to be seriously alone.  _ No point in nagging. _ He thought. Yuri was as stubborn as a rock when he decided on something.

Yuri was walking to the rooftop hoping he wouldn't see Ryosuke so that he wouldn't say anything bad but also hoping he'd see him to end his agony. He knows it's not going to be good, which he continues to deny until he reaches his destination and sees Ryosuke just looking at the scenery in front of him. Students walking out of the school, the tennis club having their practice. They can even see a little bit beyond the school where there were small stores outside. Ryosuke was leaning on the railing, looking melancholy.

Yuri cleared his throat to get Ryosuke's attention. But, to no avail. So, he stepped closer and cleared his throat again, louder than the previous one.

Ryosuke finally looked back. When he lifted his face to see Yuri, his lips twitched to a slight frown.

Yuri was puzzled.  _ So, did he or did he not want to see me? _ "You wanted to see me?"

Ryosuke let out a wry chuckle. He walked back and took a seat on the floor. His back leaning against the railings. "You sound like my butler."

"What?" Ryosuke made no sense to Yuri. Everything about what was happening right now was a matter of  _ what _ and  _ why _ to him. If only Ryosuke would cut to the chase.

"What is this about?"

Ryosuke sighed. There was a long pause before Ryosuke dropped the words unto Yuri, "We're done."

The weight of the words fell down on Yuri. His grip on the string of his school bag hung on his shoulder tightened reflexively. His teeth clenched because this was the exact scenario he had played in his head last week after the party… And for it to be happening right now?  _ You've gotta be kidding me. _

"What?" Yuri repeated. His voice came out weak and trembling as he was slowly losing his composure.

"The contract. It's over…" Ryosuke stood up and his back facing Yuri with one hand still on the railings.

"Are you saying…" Yuri trailed off, not wanting to continue the sentence.

"Yes." Ryosuke sounded so firm and final.

_ Why?  _ Yuri was at loss for words as he felt his heart was beating rapidly, his breathing was shaky and his hands were cold. After he convinced himself that he does have feelings for Ryosuke, this is happening? After Ryosuke had reassured Yuri that he didn't feel like he was pretending anymore? After that…  _ kiss _ ? Did Ryosuke not feel anything? Anything at all? Was he just a guinea pig to him? Where he just tested if he'd fall in love with a nobody like Yuri?

Yuri's vision was starting to blur as the tears were welling up in his eyes and one by one they were falling down. His lips quivered as he started to open his mouth and speak.

"What-" Yuri bit his lips as his voice was shaking. What came out of his mouth was more of a sob than a word. 

"What do you mean?" Yuri spoke fast so his sobs won't break his sentence. He wanted to stop crying. But the tears just kept going and going. He looked at Ryosuke's back and Yuri wanted him to face him at least. He wanted him to look him in the eyes and tell him. Even though he knows how much it hurts. He'd know how sincere it was too.

"The contract is over, Yuri.You're free." Ryosuke snapped. His voice also trembled as he spoke. His hands gripping the railing tightly until his knuckles turned white.

Yuri choked in his sobs.  _ Damn it. He needs to stop crying and pull himself together. _ "Wh-what about… That night? That… kiss…" Yuri trailed off. The more he tried to stop sobbing the more his sobs went louder. He was embarrassed as he was already a mess.

There was a short pause before Ryosuke had replied. "Forget about it. That was nothing." His voice was monotone, all the more every word went straight to Yuri's chest.

"Wh-what?" Yuri was sobbing and sniffing hard. "What?" He said much louder.

Ryosuke, who still hasn't faced Yuri, kept silent and only exhaled as he lowered his head.

Yuri was trembling as his heart clenched. He should have known.  _ He should have known. _ As he was at loss for words, he found himself saying only three words under his breath: "You low creature." Then he ran to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

He ran and ran and ran. He was sobbing hard and whining as he ran. He just wanted to get away from there. His heart clenched just thinking about what had happened.

_ You should have known. _

"Fool!" He shouted as he didn't stop running. This reminded him of the first time someone approached him with the love letter. He ran away and went home, like the coward he is. And he still did the same thing until now. He still avoided the problem and ran away instead of facing it. He didn't learn.

_ You never learn. _

"Dumbass!" Yuri shouted again, this time out of breath. He collapsed on the grass as he caught his breath. He was breathing so hard as his chest was aching. Tears still streamed down from his eyes as his breathing was still trembling. His eyes were getting heavier every blink and his vision was getting blurry and slowly getting darker and darker, until it was pitch black.

* * *

"Yuri? Yuri? Hey! Yuri!"

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked as his vision slowly cleared and saw Keito looking down at him.

"Oh thank god." Keito said under his breath. "Come here." He slipped his arm under Yuri's back and assisted him as he sat up.

"Where…?" Yuri trailed as he looked around and analyzed his surroundings.

"You're in my front yard." Keito said cautiously, trying not to startle the disoriented Yuri. "You passed out, I guess? I’m not sure how long."

"What?" Yuri said weakly. Then, he remembered what happened. Everything. It wasn't long before his tears started to well up.

"He's a jerk." Yuri said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Keito tilted his head towards Yuri, his brows furrowing in concern.

"He's a jerk, Keito." Yuri sobbed again as he started crying. He let his head fall on Keito's chest as he held onto Keito's shirt, his hands clenched into fists.

"Okay, okay. Tell me everything. Let me get you inside first." Keito helped Yuri stand as he led him inside his house with Yuri still crying.

Keito's father looked up from his newspapers as soon as they entered the house and furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

Keito only smiled at him and bowed slightly before he led Yuri upstairs to his room.

When they were finally settled in Keito's room where his father had brought them hot tea to  _ make Yuri feel betterー _ Keito's father had said with a warm smile, Keito also gave Yuri a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"Thanks." Yuri softly said as his eyes were still red with tears. In fact, it was still glistening with tears and almost every time he blinked, tears rolled down his eyes. His lips were also pouting as he stabbed the caramel hazelnut ice cream and shoved a spoonful in his mouth, eating his feelings away.

"So..." Keito started slowly. Leading Yuri to open up but also not wanting to force him.

Yuri sniffed as he looked at Keito. Keito felt bad. Yuri looked like a kicked puppy, or an abandoned one. The last time he looked this broken was when his mother had passed away and he would sleepover at Keito's becauseーin Yuri's words _ ーEverything in the house reminded him of his mother. Every corner, every wall. The smell. He can't stand staying in that house. _

It was a good thing their house was just a few houses away from each other.

"Ryosuke..." Yuri started, his teeth clenching again. "Yamada-kun… He said  _ it's over. _ He says  _ I'm free. _ " Yuri sobbed as he ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"What?" Keito said in shock. He bounced on his bed to get near Yuri who's back was resting on Keito's headrest.

"He said  _ we're not dating anymore!  _ Contract over!" Yuri whined while crying as he still continued eating his ice cream in between sobs.

"Oh no…" Keito went beside Yuri who shifted his position and rested his head on Keito's shoulder. Keito quickly wrapped his arms around Yuri's shoulder and patted his back soothingly.

"Why would he say such a thing?" Yuri asked rhetorically.

"I don't know… But whatever it is, I'm sure something must have happened."

"Something happened?" Yuri repeated as he sat up and looked at Keito with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I don't think he'd do such a thing, okay. You two looked so in love and I refuse to believe Ryosuke didn't feel the same because it was so obviously  _ there. _ Something must have happened." Keito said, eyebrows raising.

Yuri paused for a while. Thinking about it. But then the pain in his chest got the best of him so he only scoffed as he placed the tub of ice cream on Keito's side table. His eyebrows furrowing in anger. "He's just a jerk."

"Huh?" Keito was shocked to see the quick change in Yuri's mood. The sad helpless puppy was no longer there. All he saw was rage.

"He's just a total jerk, Keito! I was right all along! I'm such a joke. Believing his feelings were real? Making a fool out of myself for actually fall-" Yuri stopped abruptly. No, he didn't want to say it out loud. Not now that he was just rejected even before he properly confessed.

"Dumbass." Yuri said under his breath as he sighed shakily. "I actually believed his words? Heck, he was my first kiss! I always thought it was… special." He whispered the last word. It was too cheesy for him but it also hurt his heart for telling himself out loud that that was, in fact,  _ nothing _ . "Of course it was nothing to him. How many people did I think he'd kissed already? I was just one of them."

"Hey…" Keito patted Yuri's shoulder. "Whatever you two had, it was special. You can't deny it because even people looking at the two of you can see sparks. But you know what? Whatever happened, it happened for a reason. Just know I'm here for you, always." Keito smiled warmly.

Yuri can't help but mimic Keito's smile. "I know, Keito. I guess that's why my legs led me in front of your house. I always know, from the bottom of my heart, that you're always here for me... " Yuri trailed off as his tears started falling down again. "...and-and you'd never leave me not like anybody else I've ever trusted in this world." He threw his arms around Keito as they both shared a tight embrace.

"You'll be alright." Keito whispered.

It was at such times that Yuri felt so lucky to have a friend like Keito. He was always there for him when he needed him the most and he always made him feel better, always knew how to make him smile. Only this time, his heart still aches and he knows Keito was willing to hug him until he's healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you stick around till the end as we are nearing it ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Devastated, Ryosuke was lying down on his bed with his limbs sprawled out like a starfish. He couldn't be bothered changing his clothes so he kept his uniform on and just took his blazer and tie off and unbuttoned three on the top of his polo.

The scene played through his head and went straight to his chest. He felt his heart clenching with every single word.

_ You low creature. _

He sighed deeply. Yuri wasn't wrong anyway.

Ryosuke fished his phone out of his pocket to have some kind of distraction. He went to his music player and played something, placing his phone down on the bed as he resumed looking at the ceiling.

_ I love you, I love you _

_ Kore wa unmei to iu no sa _

_ Love story with you... _

"Fuck." Ryosuke said under his breath as he threw his arm over his eyes and tried to stop his tears, but it was too late as one droplet fell down his eyes and onto his temples.

He can't believe himself.

_What about the kiss?_ _It was nothing._

"Damn it." Ryosuke wanted toーso badーhe wanted to tell Yuri that  _ yes _ he loves him and  _ yes _ it was real. Everything was real.

Upon hearing Yuri's hiccups and sobs he couldn't bear it. It was too much. Hurting someone he had very strong feelings for the first time was too much. He almost ran to Yuri and hugged him as he pulled him in his arms to make him stop crying. But he had to stop himself, his hands clenched into fists, hard. Knuckles turning white and his nails digging on his palm. It took him everything to stand still and not face Yuri, because he knows that once he turns around and sees Yuri, it was game over for him and all his self control would just crumble down and he'd already be embracing Yuri tightly and never letting go.

_ Ryosuke picked was the right choice even if it was the most heart wrecking one. _

_ It was the right choice... _

Not long after, Ryosuke heard a knock on his door.

"Not now." He lazily answered.

But to his annoyance, the door opened without his consent.

"I told you notーYuto?" Ryosuke had angrily sat up on his bed to look at his intruder but was surprised to see the tall guy leaning on his door frame.

"Is everything alright?" Yuto asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Ryosuke.

"No-nothing. What makes you say that?" Ryosuke looked down, knowing Yuto, he knew he'd already figured it out but it still pains Ryosuke's pride to be so easy to read in the eyes of Yuto.

"Well… You're playing that song." Yuto pointed at Ryosuke's phone beside him.

"Yeah, and? It's a happy song." Ryosuke guiltily replied.

Yuto scoffed. "Boy, you only play that when you're down in the dumps to cheer you up." Yuto walked near Ryosuke's bed and sat on the edge. "You really underestimate how much I know about you, huh?"

Ryosuke only groaned and fell back in his bed, back flat and eyes on his white ceiling.

"Did you do it?" Yuto said with his voice soft and concerned.

"Yes… I think it's the only right thing."

Yuto only groaned.

"Yuri hates me now."

When Ryosuke says it out loud the more it pierces his heart. The only thing that he had protected the past weeks was how Yuri saw him. He knew he started off as a jerk in Yuri's eyesーas he never forgets to remind himーbut as soon as that image was slowly fading Ryosuke wanted to win Yuri's heart  _ more. _ But, he ended up hurting him.

"It's all downhill from here…" Ryosuke murmured.

Yuto sighed and stretched his arms out.

Ryosuke looked at Yuto questioningly.

"Come on, Yama-chan. You obviously need a hug." Yuto raised his eyebrows while smiling.

Ryosuke sat up slowly and sighed.

"Oh come here." Yuto grabbed Ryosuke and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Ryosuke actually felt comforted by it. He subconsciously shifted his weight to Yuto's chest as he sank in his embrace.

* * *

The next day, Ryosuke had to drag himself out of his bed. He decided he wouldn't go to school that day but Yuto had forced him to comeーby force he meant Yuto called him on the phone nonstop, even at their landline in the house. So there he was, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed, and shoulders slouched. Showing to everyone that  _ no, _ he doesn't want to talk.

"Oh dear… It's already our school ball soon." Yuto murmured at his side.

Ryosuke looked up and saw the banners plastered on the wall advertising their yearly school ball right before their holiday break, much to Ryosuke's dismay. He sure is not in the mood for going to any school events.

"I'm not going." Ryosuke murmured.

"Oh, come on, Yama-chan! Do take this opportunity to get your mind off it." Yuto bumped their shoulders together, earning a glare from Ryosuke.

"No, Yuto. Besides, I'm not in the mood for dancing with anyone else."

Yuto only looked at him with raised eyebrows then he sighed. "Look, Ive been nice to you yesterday because I know you were heartbroken..."

Ryosuke only looked at him with his nose scrunched like he smelled something really nasty. He was about to speak but Yuto beat him to it.

"But, I didn't think you would be this fast on giving up on Chinen-kun." Yuto looked at Ryosuke to find some kind of protest in his face but the latter only fell silent and looked away.

Yuto huffed. "You know, I was going to stop you from breaking up with Chinen-kun if I only saw you yesterday. But since you were so keen on ignoring me, I guess it was too late."

"You wanted to stop me?" Ryosuke asked, confused by his best friend's confession.

"Yes. Thought you should know better than to break it up with Chinen-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, darling… Sometimes you're so thick." Yuto shook his head disapprovingly.

Ryosuke groaned. "Just quit it and cut to the chase!"

"Machiko only wants drama. She lives for this kinda crap. You think she actually wants to marry you?"

Ryosuke scoffed.

"I mean, no offense buddy.. But she's rich! She doesn't need your family's fortune! For all I know she's just playing with you because life's been pretty boring for herーI mean I totally agree, senior year so far has been boring… The only exciting thing that happened to me was Keito..." Yuto trailed off, smiling dreamily.

Ryosuke's eyebrows furrowed more. "How can you be so sure about this?"

"Honey, I have connections. And you have, too. I'm surprised you didn't go and ask around yourself. But then again, I guess your pride reassured your big head that everybody wants to marry you. You're  _ The Yamada Ryosuke  _ after all."

"Yuto, be thankful you're my friend because I would definitely strangle you..." Ryosuke glared at Yuto who just barked out laughing, echoing through the hallways.

Their conversation sparked hope in Ryosuke's chest. He admitsーalthough not out loudーhe has been stupid. Letting Machiko control him like he's her little toy.

"Well, you look determined." Yuto said after a few seconds of silence between them. "Realized how stupid you are?"

Ryosuke didn't bother looking at Yuto. He hated being proven wrong, but there's still a little bit of a problem. "But what's going to happen to Yuri? Am I just going to let her send the pic to everyone?"

Yuto clicked his tongue. "You know, if you really like Yuri, that should already be answered."

But Yuto was once again met with Ryosuke's confused eyes.

"Honestly! You've dated a lot of people and you still don't know how this works? Have you even told Yuri about the pictures? No? Then? If you two would be a couple, then you should work this out with him!"

With Yuto not letting Ryosuke reply, they both entered their classroom. Ryosuke's head is still elsewhere. Yes. Yuto is right. He just has to explain it to Yuri, right? Ask for forgiveness and everything will be alright. Easy. Only, no. It isn't that easy.

* * *

It's been a week now and Ryosuke still can't talk to Yuri. He was avoiding him, even Keito. It wasn't going very well since Machiko keeps going with Ryosuke,  _ everywhere _ . Not that either of them said they were dating but rumors started spreading which made Ryosuke say they weren't dating, just spark rumors upon rumors between them. Says they couldn't say it because it was forbidden. Honestly, Ryosuke's surprised to hear the creativity of all the stories. But then again it could also be Machiko making up the stories and letting her minions spread it. Once, Ryosuke tried to tell Machiko to stop this whole charade, she had sent the picture of Yuri to her friends which made a dramatic turn and made everyone isolate Yuri, much to Ryosuke's frustration.

"We had a deal, Machiko!" Ryosuke growled at her in one of the empty hallways.

"Oooh ~  _ Did  _ we have a deal ?" Machiko just laughed her annoying high pitched laugh and walked away, leaving Ryosuke speechless and angry.

It didn't help that he and Yuto seldom met because Yuto would refuse to be with Ryosuke when Machiko was with him. Ryosuke only managed to talk to Keito once and the latter only told him to _ piss off _ and dont go anywhere near Yuri. Ryosuke begged Yuto to talk to his boyfriend and let him pass the message to Yuri but Yuto always declined. He also tried once but it only put Keito in a sour mood whenever Yuto started talking about Ryosuke and Yuto told the latter that Keito was very scary in a bad mood, shuddering as he recollected it. Ryosuke can't help but feel frustrated. It was his fault anyway. Recklessly deciding and doing what Machiko has told him to. Everything made perfect sense now that Ryosuke is seeing the drama unfold right before his eyes. Machiko only wanted a bit of thrill in her life. And Ryosuke played along with it, destroying his life with it.

* * *

Yuri doesn't really care that everyone was avoiding him, except for Keito and Yuto. It's been his life since the start of classes. It only changed when he was going out with the popular Yamada Ryosuke. He's been hearing stuff about Ryosuke not doing good in his soccer practice and studies anymore. He doesn't really care. He shouldn't care.  _ Why should he?  _ It was only a week before their school ball dance and Yuri has already decided he's not going and that's final.

"But, Yuri! It's your last school dance as a senior! Come on ~ We're going to hang and have some fun~ " Keito had tried to persuade him.

"That's sweet but no. You and Yuto would have the time of your life as a couple in the school ball like everyone else. I don't need you to babysit me and pull you out of your love eyes with Yuto."

"You're not going to be a distraction! You're my bestfriend and I don't care about what Yuto thinks but you will go with me and stop drowning yourself with schoolwork to distract yourself from what happened between you and Ryosuke!"

Yuri only looked at him, bewilderment clear on his face. They haven't talked about that ever since the day he had collapsed in front of Keito's yard. "What do you mean? That was weeks ago, Keito! I'm over that."

"If you are then you won't be refusing my invite to the school ball." Keito crossed his arms over his chest.

"I told you I'm refusing for a different reason." Yuri said, but as Keito mentioned Ryosuke, he felt like he was lying to himself.

"I want to make you happy again, Yuri. You don't deserve to be sad when it's almost Christmas. So you're coming with me. End of discussion."

Yuri only scoffed and smiled. He'd try to persuade Keito some other day.

The school ball was fast approaching, Yuri couldn't help but feel jealous seeing his batchmates and the year before them asking people to go with them to the dance.

_ It must be nice to be with someone _ .

"I'm your date, Yuri and I'm yours." Keito told him.

He wasn't aware that he actually said that aloud as they passed a girl who asked another girl to the ball with her friends with her holding roses.  _ How romantic. _

Yuri chuckled humorlessly at Keito. "You know what I mean, Keito. You're different. Besides, you're going with me as your date? What about your  _ boyfriend _ ?"

"Oh of course we're going together! I mean, there weren't any rules for how many you can bring as a date, wasn't there?"

"I am definitely the biggest third wheel, aren't I?" It sounded so bitter as to what Yuri intended.

"No you're not! We're the OG here! If anyone's the third wheel, it'd be Yuto!" Keito laughed at this.

Yuri also smiled amusingly at his friend, muttering under his breath, "Poor guy..."

But Yuri still wasn't looking forward to the school ball at all.

* * *

"Planning on anything?" Yuto asked Ryosuke as the two were eating at a ramen place near their school.

"What?" Ryosuke was too focused on his ramen to catch what Yuto had said earlier.

"You know? For the school ball? Are-are you going to take… Machiko?" Yuto said the name with disgust, like it was a very foul word.

"Hell no. I'm not going to let her ruin the school ball for me."

"So you  _ are  _ going to the ball, then?" Yuto replied, his face of disgust quickly replaced by a beaming grin.

"Yes...?" Ryosuke said unsurely.

"Are you going to ask anyone?"

"I don't know… We're not on speaking terms you see."

Yuto almost choked on his noodles as he laughed at his friend. "That's the spirit! You're finally making a move on your own! Gosh that took you a while! Being pushed around by Machiko all this time." Yuto sipped his cola as he looked at his friend with his eyebrows raised. "Fucking finally. About time, really."

"Shut your mouth and eat your food." Ryosuke rolled his eyes as he proceeded to stuff his face with fried tempura.

He was going to the ball. He's decided that. He does have a plan, yes. If everything goes well, then he'll have a date by the end of the night too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ending soon! Thanks for sticking round!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three months and a lot of breakdowns later... I've finally finished this baby!! So so sorry this took a while (because of some personal reasons) but here it is! I really hope you like it and it fits whatever expectations you guys had. Enjoy! (btw i edited the tags heehee)

The days went by in a blur as the school ball was nearing. All the higher years would talk about their ball, the excitement filling them up. The chatter in the hallways went louder as the posters of the school ball was on the announcements and pamphlets were passed around. The lower years would talk to themselves as they also were looking forward to their turn. In the haze of last minute projects given to the students before their holidays, the night they 've been waiting for has finally come.

Dazzling lights and decorations now filled their school gym. There were already students who had arrived early and the teachers who were supervising the night ' s activity. Although, Yuri—anxious as ever—was still in his house looking at himself in the mirror. Turning from side to side as he tucked in his royal blue dress shirt and adjusted his suspenders. He felt greatly uncomfortable. Not because of what he 's wearing, but because of the night. He never would've come if not for Keito. Then he heard a faint knock on his door and he looked back and saw his father smiling at him with an affectionate sparkle in his dark brown eyes.

"What?" Yuri asked with a smile on his face and watched his father chuckle.

"You look dashing..." His father went near him and tightened his black bowtie, making Yuri cough a bit.

"Oops. Too tight?"

Yuri just sighed fondly and loosened his bowtie himself. "Something wrong?"

His father sighed, his smile faltering as the light in his eyes flickered. Yuri knew what he's about to say. These were always the signs that his father gave. "I just remembered your mother."

_ Ah.  _ It was an improvement, actually. That his father can open up again about their mother.

"Why's that?" Yuri slightly tilted his head to the side. 

"Your mother was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon. Sure, she rejected me as a date during our school prom..." The two let out a scoff. "But, my god. She still caught my eyes. I couldn't help myself. I asked her for a dance which, luckily, this time, she agreed to...'' His father trailed off as he was absently smoothing the fabric of Yuri's sleeves.

Yuri looked at his father with a serene look. His father was looking at the floor, gaze far away. Then his eyes snapped up to settle on Yuri's.

''It just reminded me… Looking at you dressed up like this.'' His father's soft smile was back on his lips.

Yuri mimicked his father's smile and let himself feel that ache in his heart he's been pushing away. ''I miss mom, too.'' Yuri said softly and his father's eyebrows slightly knotted in the middle as he pulled Yuri in a bone-crushing hug.

''Me too...'' His father sighed and slowly relaxed into the hug.

The ringing of their doorbell broke them apart. Yuri looked at his father smiling crookedly as his heart beat went fast again, being reminded what the night entails.

After a few minutes of Yuto and Keito greeting his father, they now hopped in Yuto’s car. Yuri in the backseat, Keito in front, and Yuto driving. Yuri waved his hand looking at his father from the window until his father was getting smaller and smaller until the waving figure was gone. He settled back in his seat, securing his seatbelt, and closing his window. He let out a sigh, making Yuto and Keito glance at each other.

“You’ll be alright.” Keito said, twisting in his seat to look at Yuri.

“I hope so.” Yuri trailed off as he gave Keito a small smile and Keito nodded at him encouragingly and sat back properly.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.” If Yuto had a tail, like a dog, it’ll practically be wagging right now. The excitement in Yuto’s aura made Yuri feel uneasy. He looked like there was something he was hiding and he’ll burst out with the truth any time soon.

Yuto caught Yuri’s eyes on the rear view mirror and the former coughed and cleared his throat, forcing his face to school a neutral look. But, the corners of his mouth twitching just made Yuri roll his eyes. He figured, whatever Yuto was planning, can’t have any connection with him. He’s probably planning something special with Keito. And that thought made Yuri smile to himself, hoping Yuto planned something amazing and extra, just what his best friend deserves.

* * *

The night was long—longer than Yuri expected. It was boring though, just like he thought it would be. The small program didn’t entertain him either. He forced Keito to dance with Yuto and have the very best night and not just sulk with him in the corner. But now, Yuri was regretting it. He was just awkwardly sipping the weird plastic tasting juice that they served in the dark corner of the gym. The music was slow and everyone was either dancing or talking and reminiscing about their high school life. It was their last anyway.

Yuri huffed a sigh as he absently stared at his drink, avoiding any accidental eye contact. He was thankful that he hadn't encountered  _ him _ . There were a lot of times, close calls, where they almost bumped into each other. But Yuri was quick to avoid, dodge, and turn around whenever he saw even just a hint of his head bobbing up and down in the crowd. He’s secretly thanking all the heavenly forces and hopes that he won’t ever see  _ him _ during the rest of the night.

The room was starting to get suffocating for Yuri. All the noise he hears but the silence around him, the music, and how obviously alone he was. He stood up, placed down his cup and went to the washroom just for a quick refreshing. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face as he heaved a sigh. He looked at himself in the mirror as he gripped the end of the sink. Silently, he closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He’ll survive the night. Of course he will.

“Oh.” came a low voice that had just entered the washroom.

Yuri opened his eyes and saw the dark brown eyes he’s been so familiar with the past month.

_ What the f- _

Yuri straightened up and started to walk away, controlling himself to be cool and not dash.

“Yuri—Chinen-kun. Wait! I—” Ryosuke stuttered to say something as he rushed to Yuri.

_ That bastard. _

“Get out of my way.” Yuri was impressed at himself for still managing to make his voice firm.

“I want to talk. I just want to talk. Please.” Ryosuke pleaded with his eyes big and his eyebrows furrowed.

Almost. Yuri almost broke. The whiff of Ryosuke’s perfume and his expensive suit didn’t help his current state.

Yuri gathered himself back and replied, “There’s nothing to talk about. You made it quite clear.” He then couldn’t help but hurry off not wanting Ryosuke to further talk. He wouldn’t know what he’d do if he stayed there for long. Besides, why’s it that Ryosuke wants to talk? To gloat at how stupid he was for falling for him? He already got what he wanted, even Machiko spread the picture of him kissing Yuya. Everyone got what they wanted from him.  _ What’s left to talk about? _

He arrived back at the table and chugged his juice in one go. He was breathless and his heart was beating so fast. He plopped down on his chair as he tried to catch his breath.

He hates himself. He hates himself how after all that Ryosuke did to him he still found him incredibly attractive. How he couldn’t face Ryosuke yet because he knows, deep down he knows, that he still has feelings for him after being hurt like that. He’s dumb, and he knows it.

A startling slam on the table made him snap his head up. He saw a flushed face Keito and Yuto both giggling. Then Yuto kissed Keito on the cheek and walked away. Yuri wanted to scoff and play his “annoyed-third-wheel” role. But he didn’t have the energy to tease. His mind was too clouded with the earlier encounter.

“Where’d Yuto go?” Yuri asked as Keito finally looked at him.

“Oh...uhm.” Keito stuttered, quite breathlessly.

“I told you I’ll be fine. Just go and have some fun.” Yuri nodded at Keito encouragingly who only looked at him with a small frown.

“You’re obviously not having fun. Besides, it’s getting boring. Let’s go.” Keito pulled Yuri up from his seat and before he could protest he was being dragged through the crowd and out the gym.

They were already outside the school and Keito was waving a taxi when Yuri finally asked. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere fun.” was Keito’s answer as they settled inside the taxi and Keito told the driver an address that was vaguely familiar to Yuri.

Then it clicked. “Why are we going to Yuto’s house?”

Keito smiled at Yuri and bumped their shoulders together. “Don’t you remember? You promised to make it up to me and go with me to Yuto’s Christmas Party!”

“I promised?” Yuri raised his eyebrows incredulously.

Keito only laughed at him making Yuri furrow his eyebrows.

“I didn’t promise! I said I’ll think about it!”

“Come on, Yuri. You’re going to have fun anyways.”

“That’s what you told me about tonight’s school dance too.” Yuri grumbled in his seat.

“So you really weren’t having fun, huh?” Keito’s voice quickly softened at this. He felt the guilt from Keito’s tone as the earlier playfulness vanished.

Yuri wanted to bash his head on the window because,  _ no _ , he’s not supposed to whine about it. Keito was already kind enough to always check up on him and go as his “date”. And it’s safer if he doesn’t talk about the washroom encounter and pretend it didn’t happen at all.

“I was.” Yuri lied. Even he knows it was an obvious and blatant lie. But it was worth the shot.

Keito ignored Yuri’s answer and seemed more intrigued with another thing, “Did nobody approach you? Or… I don’t know...” Keito trailed off, looking at Yuri with eyebrows raised and vaguely gesturing with his hands.

Yuri narrowed his eyes, “No. No one. Why? Was someone supposed to approach me?”

Keito stiffened in his seat and shook his head vigorously. “No! I mean... Yes! If I saw someone alone during the school dance I would approach them.” Keito nodded before settling back in his seat.

Yuri only scoffed, convinced his best friend knows something he doesn’t, but decided to brush the thought away, “Well, not everyone’s as kind as you are.”

“Lucky you have me, then.” Keito grinned and Yuri only laughed. It was true. Lucky for Yuri he has Keito in his life. He doesn’t know how he will survive without him.

* * *

The drive wasn’t that long and they arrived later in front of Yuto’s big house—mansion, it is. It looked quite normal from the outside but as they were welcomed on the inside and into another huge room, now  _ there _ was the party. People everywhere, drinks in hand, the voices and the soft Christmas music playing at the back blended. It was actually comforting, in a way. There was a rush of warmth in contrast to the freezing air outside and the chatter of people wasn't as annoying as Yuya’s party that Yuri has been in.

“There you are!” Yuto grinned at them. He gave Yuri a short warm hug and a kiss for Keito.

“So this is the infamous ‘Nakajima Christmas Party’ our batch keeps talking about?” Yuri asked Yuto.

“Right you are. Do you like it?” Yuto opened his arms, like he was presenting a show.

“So far.” Yuri nodded, a smile playing at his lips.

“Great! Make yourselves at home, there’s drinks there and stuff. Don’t be shy just go get snacks.” Yuto nodded at them both.

“See you later.” Keito winked at Yuto as they were left by the host of the party.

“Why didn’t you go with Yuto?” Yuri asked genuinely

Keito rolled his eyes, “He has a lot of people to entertain. I'm okay, Yuri. For once accept that I’ll still want to be with you even though I have a boyfriend now.”

“Okay, okay. This time I was genuinely just asking.” Yuri chuckled and the two made their way to get drinks and snacks.

It took a while before Daiki and Yuya came up to them. They greeted them both and had a short friendly chat. Yuya apologized again for the incident that turned Yuri into a gossip target but Yuri brushed it off. The damage has been done and the gossip was fading already. They have other rumors to concern themselves with besides Yuri because he was back to being “normal” since he broke up with  _ him.  _ In all honesty, Yuri felt awkward at first but it was just hard not to laugh and joke with the both of them. After that short interaction, Yuri stiffened as he realized something. __

_ If Yuya and Daiki are here… And this is Yuto’s party… _

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Yuto clapped to get everyone’s attention. A few people gathered at the sitting room and sat around the bottle Yuto placed down excitedly.

Unsurprisingly to Yuri, Keito dragged him and sat beside each other in the circle. There were only quite a few people who joined the circle, making Yuri calm himself down. It was only a game of spin the bottle anyway.

First three spins, Yuri felt his anxiety spike up. The two dares were all about kissing and the one truth was about a big gossip. Yuri subconsciously moved closer to Keito and pressed his shoulder against him for comfort. Keito looked at him reassuringly, his eyebrows questioned him and Yuri understood what he meant.

Yuri shook his head.  _ No,  _ he won’t back out of the game, he’s gonna be alright. It’s okay. It’s just a game, anyway.

“Come join, Yama-chan! We’re only starting!”

Yuri’s heart dropped.

There he was. The person he’s been avoiding for weeks now. His slightly styled tousled black hair that few locks fell to his eyes, his too-many-open-button white dress shirt that shaped his silhouette took Yuri’s ability to breathe normally.

_ Crap. _

Ryosuke settled with his friends in the circle and his eyes caught Yuri’s.

Yuri quickly looked down and tried to hide his face. The bottle in the center of the circle resumed spinning around. Then, Yuri felt a strange deja vu.

Spin the bottle.

Truth or dare.

With Yamada Ryosuke.

Yuri heaved a big sigh again.

_ What. _

_ The. _

_ Fuck. _

This was not happening again. The bottle stopped and Yuri was relieved it wasn’t on him. But then his breath caught when it had landed on Ryosuke. For a brief moment he saw the latter flick his eyes to his direction but chuckled and turned his head to the person asking him.

“Truth or dare?”

There were various shouts of “Dare!” and of course that cocky little bastard would agree.

“Dare, it is then.” Ryosuke nodded at his friends.

The boy who was the last one who was chosen by the bottle grinned widely and maliciously. The boy’s dark hair fell on his eyes and his eyes glanced at the direction of Yuri that made the latter suddenly feel his heart beat faster. Yuri hopes he is not right about what he was assuming.

“Well, Mr. Yamada Ryosuke...” A chuckle, then the boy continued, “I dare you to stay with  Chinen Yuri _only_ in…” The boy pointed to a white door down the hallway, “...that room for seven minutes.”

_ And Yuri was right. _

Wolf-whistles and laughs erupted in the circle and Yuri wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He couldn’t even look up to Keito as his cheeks burned up and his hands went cold.

_ Damn it. _

“Wait, wait, wait!” Ryosuke stood up, “That’s not even the game anymore! That’s seven minutes in heaven!” Ryosuke crossed his arms on his chest.

“It’s okay, Yamada. You can say you’re a wuss.” A girl had laughed and the others followed.

Yuri was frozen in place until there was a hard shove on his other side that made him stumble to Keito’s side. “Come on, Chinen! It’s all just for fun!” The boy’s grin faltered and Yuri had the feeling Keito was glaring at him.

Yuri then felt a pat on his shoulder and he knew it was Keito. The crowd had chanted their names and Yuri felt sick.

“Talk about peer pressure.” Yuri mumbled and then he stood up and then the cheers went louder.  _ Nope. _ He still refused to make eye contact with anyone, even Keito. He kept his head down as he stiffly walked across the room, passing Ryosuke that he caught a whiff again of his perfume and that made his head pound. He arrived in front of the door and went in with a slam behind him. It was then that he realized that it was a bathroom. The lavender scent filled his lungs and made him calm down a bit. He hurriedly opened the faucet and splashed a little bit of water on his face and then settled inside the bathtub, closing the shower curtain and waited for the damned jerk to enter. He just wants to get it over with.

A few seconds later, the door opened and there was a soft knock on the door.

“Hello?” came Ryosuke’s soft voice as the door was shut.

“Hi.” Yuri replied, still not moving from where he was lying down. The cold porcelain made him shiver but Yuri refused to move now that he heard shuffling just beside him. Then the shower curtains were pulled open, revealing Ryosuke who was looking down on him searchingly.

“You’ll stay there?” Ryosuke asked.

“Where do you want me to stay?” Yuri countered, still looking at the wall away from Ryosuke. The disheveled look that Ryosuke wore totally wasn’t zooming in his head. Totally not.

He heard Ryosuke shut the toilet lid and sat there.

“I set the timer.” Ryosuke tried again.

Yuri only hummed in reply and then Ryosuke sighed.

“Yur—Chinen, I really just want to talk.”

Yuri did not respond to this. His heart was the only thing he was focusing on. The loud pounding made him too nervous. Why was he nervous anyway? It's just talking.

“Here.” Ryosuke placed down a neatly folded shirt on Yuri’s lap.

Yuri finally moved his gaze from the very interesting patterned wall to his lap and he felt his stomach drop.

It was the shirt.  _ The  _ shirt. The shirt that started it all. Yuri slowly reached for the shirt and smoothed out the slight crumple on the sides.

“Look, Chinen. I’m sorry.”

Yuri only curled his fingers against the cotton fabric of the shirt.  _ His _ shirt. Just to distract himself and to prevent him from meeting Ryosuke’s eyes.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it—”

“Didn’t mean it?” Yuri scoffed. The buried anger was slowly coming back and he felt his head rush with all the memories that he forced to forget. How could he forget?

“That’s a laugh.” Yuri mumbled.

“Yuri—”

Yuri snorted at the nickname.

“Chinen...” The jerk had the audacity to sound exasperated, “Look, Machiko was black mailing me. She said that if I did not break up with you she’ll send the picture of… well… You and Takaki… to everyone in her contacts.”

“And she did, didn’t she? So what’s the difference?” Yuri balled his fists. The ridiculousness of the explanation made Yuri want to laugh. But he could hear the sincerity in Ryosuke’s voice too.

“Well, Machiko is a bitch. She only wanted to spark drama. And I’m so stupid for not realizing that. I’m so stupid—”

“Oh you can stop there. You  _ are _ stupid. You're a jerk. You’re stupid for thinking that the right thing to do was not to tell me about it.”

“Look—”

“I’m not finished.” Yuri snapped his eyes up to finally meet Ryosuke’s and now he couldn’t stop talking. It was like a dam that broke and now he just kept on going.

“You were stupid for thinking that all would be better if you would follow what that bitch said. You were stupid for thinking that I would want to talk to you after you told me that everything you felt— _ I  _ felt—was fake. When you made me believe everything was  _ true _ ! You told me you weren’t pretending anymore! And then you took it back? Tell me Yamada, is this true? Are you really sorry? Was that really the reason? Or is this just one of your jerk moves that you all conspired behind my back. Just to play around. Because, you know,  _ oh, let’s just mess with the boring Chinen Yuri because he’s such a nerd who’s minding his own business. _ Why don’t we ruin his life by entering it and making yourself important and then snatch it away because it doesn’t matter that he gets hurt, he's  _ just  _ Chinen Yuri. No one significant. Not at all. Let’s just run around making rumors about him, sending pictures of him kissing random boys, ruining his silent school life making everyone hate him and then forget that happened a few weeks later because it was just a rumor not caring that it made such a big difference in his life! Tell me, do you know how it feels to be ignored by the whole batch? To be looked at and avoided like you have some kind of deadly disease? To be pushed around like you don’t exist? Of course not! You’re  _ the _ Yamada Ryosuke!” Yuri threw the shirt at Ryosuke’s face and sat up.

“Nobody would ever mess with you because you’re the owner’s son! Because you’re the perfect jerk everyone wants! And when they all realized you had another boyfriend, they didn’t hate you! Of course not! They hated the boyfriend! Once they’re not together anymore, that’s the cue to bully the boyfriend even though he had done nothing wrong!” Yuri felt the heat on his cheeks, and his lungs out of breath.

Ryosuke just looked at him, with his eyes wide, glistening with unshed tears and eyebrows furrowed in concern. There was a pause for a few seconds.

“Or maybe I’m the idiot.” Yuri mumbled softly.

“No—” Ryosuke choked out but Yuri continued.

“I’m an idiot for even agreeing with your stupid idea. I’m an idiot for playing along. An idiot for…” Yuri looked back down on his lap, avoiding Ryosuke’s eyes, “For actually falling in love.” It was almost a whisper. If it wasn't that quiet in the room, Ryosuke wouldn’t hear it at all. 

Ryosuke took a deep shaky breath before taking Yuri’s clenched fist. The latter was surprised at himself for not moving and snatching his hand away. The warmth. The familiar warmth of Ryosuke’s hand on his made him calm down. And he might feel angry at this but it only made him sob. Because he’s so hopelessly in love. So hopelessly in love with the only person who hurt him that hard. The person he so unsuccessfully wants to forget meeting. The person he felt so strongly for he felt numb to anything else.

“Yuri...”

The nickname didn’t make him scoff anymore. The voice breaking made him slowly unclench his fists.

“Yuri, please. Let me make it up to you. I’m so sorry. I swear. I swear that I’ll talk to you. I swear I’ll trust you and tell you if there’s anything that’s a bother. I won’t ever be so tactless like that again. Please. Please, Yuri.” A long breath escaped Ryosuke’s lips as he knelt in front of Yuri on the bathtub. His hand squeezing the latter’s and eyes pleading.

Yuri slowly looked up. And he hates himself again because how can he be this easy? How can he just forgive so easily when the pain he felt all those past weeks was so excruciating and life-changing?

“Yuri, I’ve fallen in love with you too. It was true. What I said. I said my feelings weren’t pretend anymore. That night I kissed you, it was real. Please, Yuri. Believe me. It was real. All real. I’m so sor—”

Yuri swore to in his head as he couldn’t stop himself. He pushed himself up and kissed Ryosuke on the lips. The return of the kiss was unsure but desperate. Ryosuke was moving his lips delicately. And Yuri pushed further, confusing himself as to where he found the courage and confidence but he took it. After a while, Ryosuke had finally relaxed and they both slowly pulled apart.

A shaky hand reached for Yuri’s face and cupped his cheeks. Ryosuke’s thumb caressing and comforting. The latter’s mouth curved into a grin and then a chuckle escaped his lips. His heart beating loud and after a long while, he actually felt happy. He still hasn’t forgiven himself for hurting Yuri, but seeing Yuri, kissing him and finally able to hold him again just felt like a piece of him was brought back and now he felt giddy. He pulled Yuri into a hug, chuckling into Yuri’s shoulders.

Yuri felt relieved as well. Relieved that he finally heard the words he so wanted to hear. The pain of rejection is replaced by the sweet proclamation. He sighed into the hug as he nuzzled further. He doesn’t care that it’s hurting his hips as the edge of the tub was digging into his skin. All that matters is that they found each other again and he could stay there for as long as he wants. He still has some matters to fix but for now, at least for now, he’ll take this.

* * *

A few months later, their senior year was coming to an end. Yuri was walking along the hallways with Keito and was just reminiscing everything that happened to them in high school. The sun was setting and the sky was orange, making the melancholic but hopeful mood between the two friends.

"Come on, Keito. We're still gonna be together in college." Yuri reassured his best friend as he saw him smile sadly at one of the classrooms. 

"I know, I just…" Keito shrugged. "Saying goodbye is always sad."

"It's not a goodbye, per se. It's a  _ see you again _ or  _ later _ or something." Yuri bumped his shoulder with Keito. 

"We're gonna be alright." Keito nodded at Yuri and wrapped his arm around the shorter one's shoulder. 

"Yeah we are. Nothing like two independent adults." Yuri nodded and they both broke into laughter.

When their laughter died down and they silently reached the end of the hall Keito looked at Yuri with a small smile on his face. 

"Well? Don't keep him waiting." Keito told Yuri gesturing for him to go. 

"I'll let him wait for me for as long as I want." Yuri replied, smirking.

Keito chuckled, "Don't worry. Machiko found herself a himbo. Nobody has been bothering the two of you ever since." 

Yuri smiled warmly and with a nod he turned to walk away. 

"Meet you outside." Keito called and Yuri waved his hand. 

Yuri was taking his time to walk to the grounds inhaling the distinct and familiar scent of their school. Kicking the ground and looking at everything, one last time. He finally reached the soccer field and he saw the silhouette of the man he's here to meet. He was in the middle of the field, just standing there waiting for him. Yuri took a deep breath first before he started walking across the field. 

"There you are." Ryosuke grinned down at Yuri when the latter finally arrived in front of him. "Took you a while."

"You noticed?" Yuri smiled. 

"Cheeky bastard." Ryosuke slipped his arms around Yuri's waist and pulled him close.

Yuri hummed in satisfaction as he found his hands rest naturally on Ryosuke's arms. They stayed like that for a while, just cherishing this interaction. Then Ryosuke pulled away with a solemn look. 

"Yuri…" Ryosuke said, voice soft. 

"What's wrong?" Yuri furrowed his eyebrows in concern. 

Ryosuke sighed, he cracked a warm smile and let out a little chuckle. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything feels so right."

Yuri huffed while trying to fight his own grin from getting bigger.

Ryosuke took a deep breath and captured Yuri's hands in his dangling them between each other. "Look, I'm just so happy and thankful that you gave me a second chance. And well, I didn't waste a day from there to prove to you that I've changed and I'm seriously in love with you." 

"Yeah?" Yuri felt his cheeks burn as he looked at the sincerity in Ryosuke's eyes. 

"You touch me, Yuri. And in a way that nobody else has." Ryosuke let out a little scoff when he saw the knowing look on his boyfriend's face. "Touch in both senses that you're thinking."

Yuri huffed out a laugh. 

"No, but seriously. You are the best person that ever happened to me. And you're just different. Like different in a good way just—" Ryosuke sighed.

"I really am not good with words." The latter murmured under his breath. Then he took something in his trouser pocket.

Yuri's heart stopped when he saw the red velvet box that Ryosuke reached out. With a nervous smile, Ryosuke opened it and the silver ring sparkled under the orange sunset.

"It's a promise ring. It's a promise that whenever I'm not around, my feelings stay the same for you. It's a remembrance that you're the only one and ever will be. I love you and I don't think that's gonna change soon." 

"Ryosuke… I—"

"I know we're young but I think I can't take not telling you this." Ryosuke held out his hand for Yuri. 

Yuri, who was utterly speechless only gave his hand to Ryosuke and stared wide-eyed as he slipped the ring perfectly in his finger. 

"Does this mean?" Ryosuke said shyly. His cheeks with a tint of pink. 

"I absolutely feel the same way about you." Yuri lunged himself and Ryosuke caught him in his arms.

"I'm so happy to hear that, you have no idea how unsure I was whether it was a good idea to give you this ring I thought you might freak out but—" 

Yuri captured Ryosuke's lips mid-sentence. He pulled back with a smile. "You talk too much, darling." 

"And I love the ring." 

"We match actually." Ryosuke raised his left hand to show it.

"And I love you, too. I'm glad we can have this moment. Don't get me wrong I'm happy you got accepted in your college but it's just… I'll miss you." 

"Sshhh. Let's not talk about that yet." Ryosuke cupped Yuri's face. "Remember this place? Remember the first time you stomped across the field?" 

Yuri scoffed, "How can I possibly forget?" 

"Mmm." Ryosuke leaned in and this time their lips met and Ryosuke felt like his heart might explode. Something changed a bit. But it was the same old sweetness he tasted, the same smell, everything was so distinctly  _ Yuri _ . And Ryosuke would not want it any other way.

Secretly, Yuri thanked his dad for accidentally sending out the love letters and silently agreed, this year is definitely the most memorable year he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this story! Thank you so so much for reading until the end. (good god i've written 42k words???) Also idk where the comedy side went for this fic lmao. All comments and kudos gives me so much encouragement and means so much to me so I hope you'd leave me some love :D


End file.
